


31 Flavours

by Diana Williams (dkwilliams), dkwilliams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, Fetish, M/M, Multiple Partners, Polyjuice Potion, extreme kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 47,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/pseuds/Diana%20Williams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/pseuds/dkwilliams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus Lupin and Severus Snape have been together for almost a year.  Their relationship is comfortable, the sex is good...and yet...Lupin yearns for something more.  So he persuades his lover to try something new, something kinky:  31 days of being someone "different", courtesy of polyjuice potion.  31 days of new partners, and new kinks...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of Kink challenge on Pervy Werewolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PAIRING: This part - RL/SS  
> RATING: This part, R  
> KINKS: None in this part - vanilla

Remus Lupin sighed and collapsed into a sated heap, blissfully staring up at the ceiling. "You know what the problem with our sex life is, Severus?"

His lover released his prick and scowled as he looked up from his position between Lupin's spread thighs. "Well, considering that you've just been screaming 'God! More!' louder than a Knockturn whore and coming down my throat like a geyser, I'd say that there is _nothing_ wrong with our sex life, Lupin."

Lupin chuckled and pulled on Snape's head, encouraging him to move up on the bed. Snape ignored the tugging, instead slowly crawling up Lupin's body, bestowing kisses along the way.

Lupin chuckled breathlessly. "Stop that, or I'll forget what I was saying."

"Precisely the point," Snape retorted. 

"Severus," Lupin said, amused exasperation in his voice. "I'm serious. I mean, haven't _you_ ever felt like our sex life is, well, _boring_?"

"No." Snape said flatly. He flopped over on his back, scowling. "And I thought you were satisfied with our intimate encounters. And with me."

"Oh Severus." Lupin leaned over to kiss him. "Of course I'm satisfied. It's just…well, haven't you ever thought about spicing things up a bit? Living out your fantasies?"

Snape looked at him suspiciously. "What kind of fantasies?"

Lupin shrugged. "Any kind. All kinds. Toys. Sex games. Other partners."

"I thought we'd agreed to be exclusive," Snape said sharply.

"We did, and I still agree with that, but there's always polyjuice…" Lupin's voice trailed off suggestively.

Snape frowned. "Who would take the polyjuice? And who would we be attempting to impersonate?"

"Well," Lupin said hesitantly, "I thought that, since it's my birthday this month, you'd take the potion for me. Then next month I'll take the potion for you."

Snape lifted an eyebrow. "You have thirty-one days of fantasies you wish to live out and thirty-one partners? Lupin, I had no idea you were such a slut."

Lupin chuckled and rolled on top of Snape, kissing him hard as he slowly undulated against his lover's body. "Yes, you did, and you love it." He leaned down closer to murmur in Snape's ear. "Just imagine it, love: thirty-one days being someone else, indulging your kinks, getting to do things you'd never do with just you and me."

Snape gave him the look that Lupin knew meant that he was hanging onto his argument by a thread, teetering on the edge ready to give in. Without hesitation, Lupin ruthlessly nudged him over the edge.

"Unless, of course, you don't think you can pretend to be someone else. It's hard enough to impersonate _one_ person, let alone _thirty_ -one. Never mind, love - I'm sure it's too difficult to manage." Lupin kissed his lover again, then rolled off of him and onto his side, settling down for sleep.

Nudge, hell. He'd just bloody _shoved_ Snape off that cliff-edge, and he knew it. He heard Snape snarling something under his breath as he flung himself out of bed and stomped off in the direction of his private lab - no doubt checking on his polyjuice stores. Lupin grinned.

It was going to be an interesting month.

End - Prologue

 

 

* * *


	2. Flavour #1 - Lemon Toffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PAIRING: This part - RL/AD  
> RATING: NC-17  
> KINKS: Arseplay

Remus Lupin stood staring at the desk in front of him, positively quivering with anticipation. He strained to hear something anything from the bathroom into which his lover had disappeared a short while ago, but there was only silence. He wondered if Snape was actually preparing for their encounter, or if he was still staring in dumbfounded horror at the items Lupin had presented to him…  
  
Snape stared at the outlandishly colourful gown and the ridiculous hat in stunned silence for a long moment before lifting his head and fixing Lupin with an appalled look.  
  
"You can't possibly mean…" he stammered, gesturing at the garments in his hands and the bottle containing a single white hair. "It's positively indecent!"  
  
"Oh, come now, Severus!" Lupin replied. "I know you've thought about it, too."  
  
"I assure you I have never -"  
  
"All that power and experience," Lupin said dreamily.  
  
"You forget, Lupin - no matter what I look like, it'll still be me!"  
  
Lupin smiled at him. "Which is the best part, of course. I'd never dream of seducing Albus in real life."  
  
"You'd better not," Snape said crossly. "Having fantasies about him is bad enough."  
  
"Sometimes I wonder about him, though. Always offering candy to children…and have you noticed the way he checks out your arse?"  
  
"My - he doesn't!"  
  
"Mmm," Lupin said, nodding. "When you turn and walk away, he peers at you over his glasses. Can't blame him, though - you have a spectacular arse." He thought for a moment. "Come to think of it, I think he does that with quite a few people. I wonder if he has a thing for arses…"  
  
"Lupin!" Snape said sharply. "I do not need the mental image of Albus Dumbledore ogling people's arses! I'll never be able to look the man in the face after this."  
  
"You can't tell me you never fantasized, when you were a student, about being called to the Headmaster's office for a little personal 'discipline'," Lupin chided him, grinning as he saw his lover flush. "I know I did."  
  
"Very well," Snape said with a sigh, taking the bottle from Lupin. "I did promise, after all." He disappeared into the bathroom with bottle and clothes.  
  
Now Lupin stared at the desk, wondering just what his lover was doing and how far he'd be willing to go in "playing" with him. And he also wondered whether he'd made a mistake in asking for this, a mistake that would cost him his lover. They'd been together for almost a year, and despite appearances, Snape was a considerate lover. Too considerate; sometimes Lupin had longed for his lover to be a little less controlled, a little more dominant. Still, while the sex had never been earth-shattering, it had been good and safe and comfortable, and the thought that he might lose it, lose Snape made him feel slightly nauseous.  
  
The bathroom door opened and he resisted the urge to look around until a cheerfully familiar voice said, "Well, well. Mr. Lupin. What brings you to my office on such a lovely spring day?"  
  
Lupin spun around, his mouth hanging open as he took in the sight before him. Albus Dumbledore stood there, dressed in the gaudy robe and hat he'd handed to Snape, his eyes twinkling merrily. For one horrible moment, he thought Dumbledore had found out what they'd planned and come down to confront them, but there was something a little off about the Headmaster. Surely Dumbledore never sneered in that particular manner, did he?  
  
"Severus?" he asked uncertainly.  
  
The sneer grew, looking oddly incongruous on the Headmaster's face. "You were expecting someone else to come out of our bathroom, Lupin?"  
  
Lupin let out a relieved sigh. "Thank Merlin! For a moment I thought…well, never mind."  
  
A pleased smirk replaced the sneer. "We had best turn our attention to your fantasy - polyjuice still only lasts an hour, and we have wasted the better part of fifteen minutes." He patted his pockets, appearing to search for something as he muttered, "Hell and blast, where did I put those infernal things? Ah!"  
  
Lupin grinned as Snape-Dumbledore produced a familiar looking sack from his pocket. "Severus! Did you nick those from Albus?"  
  
The other man smirked in a decidedly un-Dumbledore-like manner and offered the bag to Lupin. "Lemon drop, my boy?" he asked, leering at Lupin.  
  
Chuckling and shaking his head, Lupin took one and popped it in his mouth. "Over-acting, Severus," he murmured.  
  
Snape-Dumbledore ignored him, moving behind the desk and taking his seat. "Now then, Mr. Lupin, I don't believe you answered my question."  
  
"Madame Hooch sent me to see you, sir. Fighting on the pitch."  
  
Snape-Dumbledore's eyes widened. "Why, Mr. Lupin, that is most unlike you! Whatever were you quarrelling about? And where were your friends? Surely they would have come to your aid."  
  
"They're with Professor McGonagall, sir. And they're who I was fighting with."  
  
"That surprises me even more." He waved towards a chair. "Do have a seat, my dear boy. Tea?"  
  
"No, thank you, Headmaster," Lupin said, fidgeting a little in place. "I, um, broke one of the brooms, sir, and, well, Madam Hooch was a bit perturbed."  
  
"Gave you a thrashing, did she?"  
  
"Six of the best, sir. So I'd rather not sit down, if it's all the same to you, sir."  
  
Dumbledore frowned benignly at him. "My dear boy, if you are in that much discomfort, perhaps you should have a balm applied to the afflicted area."  
  
Lupin flushed. "I-I'd rather not. It's embarrassing enough without having to drop my drawers in front of Madame Pomfrey."  
  
"I am, of course, skilled in healing and would be willing to attend to your hurts." Lupin hesitated and there was a hint of steel in Dumbledore's voice as he said, "I don't wish to make that an order, Mr. Lupin, but I will if necessary."  
  
"Yes, sir." Lupin pulled off his robe and tossed it over the back of a chair, then hesitantly untied the drawstring of the loose trousers he wore under his robes. "Um, where do you want me, sir?"  
  
"Across my lap would be the most efficient position, I believe."  
  
Lupin nodded and shuffled forward until he stood next to Dumbledore's chair. He dropped his drawers, muttering a spell that would produce the desired effect upon the skin of his buttocks, and then swiftly bent over the Headmaster's lap.  
  
Dumbledore took his time settling Lupin into a comfortable position across his lap, and when he finished, Lupin realized that his prick was resting between Dumbledore's spread thighs. He also realized that said prick was taking an interest in the proceedings and had begun to fill. Flushing with embarrassment, he nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Dumbledore's hand caress his abused posterior.  
  
"My dear boy, this must hurt dreadfully! I really must speak to Xiomara about this." The Headmaster's hand moved slowly across the reddened flesh, carrying with it a soothing balm that made Lupin sigh with relief.  
  
"Please, sir, don't. I deserved it. I was fighting, after all."  
  
"Yes. About that. Would you care to tell me why you and your closest friends were quarrelling?"  
  
Lupin's face flushed, and not just because he was hanging over the Headmaster's lap. "Um, do I have to tell you, sir?"  
  
"I'm afraid that I must insist."  
  
"theyfoundoutImgay"  
  
"Again, Mr. Lupin, and slower this time."  
  
Lupin sighed. "They found out I'm gay. Sir."  
  
"And they have a problem with that?"  
  
Lupin nodded, trying not to sigh with bliss as Dumbledore's hand soothed away the worst of the aches. "They're both from pureblood families, can't imagine anything that doesn't involve increasing the wizarding population. Besides, James has been in love with Lily forever, and Sirius has shagged half the girls in the school."  
  
"And how did they find out your…preferences?"  
  
"They saw me watching another boy," Lupin admitted. "Looking at him in, um, that way. And then caught me trying to pass him a note."  
  
"Very indiscreet of you, my boy. Such liaisons are always best kept out of the public eye."  
  
Surprised, Lupin twisted to look up at Dumbledore. "You, too, sir?"  
  
"Let's just say that I appreciate beauty in all its forms. Speaking of which, you have quite a beautiful arse, Mr. Lupin."  
  
"Um, thank you. Sir." Lupin was aware that his voice was very nearly squeaking with combined surprise and shock. He'd wondered, of course, and had even fantasized…and now he was arse-up over the lap of the most powerful wizard in the world. Who had just told him that said arse was beautiful.  
  
Lupin could feel his face reddening further even as his prick hardened.  
  
"Tell me, Mr. Lupin. Have you and this boy you admire consummated your mutual passion for each other?"  
  
"Er, no, sir." Candidly, he added, "I wouldn't know how, and I don't think he does, either."  
  
"I see. You do understand that first times came be quite uncomfortable, painful, even, unless adequate preparation is performed ahead of time."  
  
"Preparation, sir?" Lupin nearly squeaked as he felt a warm finger trail down the crevice of his cheeks.  
  
"Skilled preparation is the key to so many things, my dear boy, sex not the least among those. It takes experience to learn the best ways, of course, years of experience."  
  
The finger was slowly moving up and down, from behind Lupin's balls to the base of his spine, but maddeningly never close enough to where Lupin wanted it. He wiggled slightly on Dumbledore's lap, spreading his legs further apart, and sighed blissfully as he felt that finger circle his now-exposed opening.  
  
"Experience, sir? Would you know of anyone with that kind of experience who'd be willing to help me with this preparation? I would hate for Sev- my friend, to be disappointed."  
  
For a moment he thought he'd said too much for the finger moved away, and he groaned. Then it was back, feeling slick and warm, and he realized that Dumbledore had just dampened his finger with his mouth. A shiver ran up his spine, and he moaned as the felt that skilful finger circle his most intimate opening.  
  
"I would be willing to lend my experience, my dear boy," Dumbledore said. "Should you desire that." He pushed the tip of his finger into Lupin's opening, and the younger wizard moaned with pleasure and need.  
  
"Yes!" he managed to say. "Please!"  
  
"You had only to ask, my boy."  
  
Lupin felt the finger retreat again, but this time he knew it was coming back, and it did. It was covered in something cold, and he shivered slightly, but the thick stuff the digit was also slick and the finger easily slipped into his opening. Lupin moaned and, unable to help himself, pressed back to take in more of that delicious digit. The movement made his swollen prick rub against Dumbledore's robes, and he pushed forward again, away from the finger.  
  
He rocked back and forth between the invading finger and the delicious friction, unable to decide which he wanted more. An intense heat began to build inside him, rising until he was certain that he'd be scorched by its flames. He cried out in ecstasy, spilling his seed across Dumbledore's robes, and felt an answering wetness even as he heard a low moan from his partner.  
  
For a long moment, he lay across Dumbledore's lap, panting as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
"Well, my boy, I trust that was a satisfactory introduction to the pleasures of preparation," he heard the Headmaster say in his usual calm tones. "Lemon drop?"  
  
Lupin couldn't help bursting into laughter. Here he was, draped across his lover's semen-stained lap, looking like a debauched school-boy, and Snape had the effrontery to say that, as cool as a cucumber.  
  
"I take back everything I said or even thought about your acting ability," Lupin said, shifting so that he was sitting on Snape-Dumbledore's lap instead. "You are obviously without peer."  
  
There was a hint of that smug smile again. "Obviously."  
  
Lupin leaned forward to kiss the smirk away, intrigued by the feel of whiskers against his face and still-naked prick. "How much longer before the polyjuice wears off?" he asked breathlessly. "Because I've always had this fantasy about the headmaster's desk…"  
  
End of Flavour #1


	3. Flavour #2 - Curse of the Yummy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PAIRING: This part - RL/BW  
> RATING: NC-17  
> KINKS: Bondage

Snape looked at the bottle containing a single red hair, its cork pierced by an unusual looking earring, and raised an eyebrow. "Would it be indelicate of me to inquire how you managed to procure these items?"

Lupin grinned at him. "Exchange of favours. I helped Bill research a particularly sticky curse, and in return he loaned me these." He gestured to the stack of clothing on the couch. 

"And those items?" Snape asked, gesturing towards a pile of scarves sitting on the bed. "Are those also on loan from Mr. Weasley? And what do you intend to do with them - play Salome and the Seven Veils?"

Lupin sighed. "You know, for a former Death Eater, you're remarkably naïve about sex."

"I regret to inform you, Lupin, that despite popular opinion, Death Eater meetings were _not_ drunken orgies."

"How disappointing. I suppose you all sat around, exchanging recipes and discussing the latest trends in fashion." Lupin held out a note card. "Fortunately, I anticipated this problem. Your script - or at least an outline of the basic scenario. I assume your acting skills will be up to the challenge?"

Snape quickly scanned the note and smirked. "Well, well. I see that you have quite the taste for kink." He tucked the card into his sleeve, picked up the clothing, and headed towards the bathroom. "I shall return in a few moments."

Lupin took the opportunity to secure the outer door and bank the fire, then, hearing the bathroom door open, turned to get his first look at Snape as Bill Weasley.

It was everything he could have hoped for. Bill and Snape were about the same height with similar builds, but whereas Snape was pale in complexion, Bill was tanned from years spent working in Egypt. Snape had pulled back the long red hair into a ponytail, as Bill wore it, revealing the fanged earring. The slender, well-muscled body encased in Muggle clothing made Lupin drool - not that he didn't appreciate his lover's more spare frame, but a change was nice.

"Evening, Professor," Snape-Bill said, advancing into the room, his dragon-hide boots ringing on the stone floor.

"Hello, Bill. Thanks for coming here so quickly."

"No problem," Bill said genially, and Lupin suppressed his amusement at the thought of how much it must have pained Snape to pretend to be so good-natured. "I understood it was something of an emergency."

"Yes. It's also, well, a bit _personal_ , so I hope I can rely on your discretion."

"Certainly," Bill replied. "What's the problem?"

"I was doing some research for Dumbledore last week, on a Dark Artifact. Despite my precautions, I got hit by a pretty nasty curse, one I didn't recognize. I haven't been able to remove it, either, no matter what I try. I thought you might have an idea what it is and how to go about removing it."

"I can give it a go," Bill said. "Symptoms?"

"Only one, really, but it's a rather, um, disturbing one. Certain parts are not functionally…that is, I don't seem to be able to, er, perform as usual."

"Or for crying out loud, Lupin!" Snape-Bill said, an exasperated tone in his voice. "You talk about _me_ \- you're pussy-footing around the subject like a bloody First year. How the hell is Weasley supposed to know what you mean?"

Lupin glared at his lover. "He'd know! What else could I be referring to? It's not like I'm a concert pianist or a ballet dancer, for goodness sake!"

"No, just a prissy queen with performance anxieties."

"If we're to talk about _queens_ …"

"Right!" Snape snapped, turning on his heel. "It's off, and so am I. If you want me, I'll be in the toilet for the next hour till this wears off."

"Wait!" Lupin called out, seeing all his plans going down in flames. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"Too right, you shouldn't," Snape muttered, but he hesitated in the bathroom doorway. 

"I apologize," Lupin said, sliding his arms around Snape-Bill's waist and pressing a kiss against the back of his neck. "Don't go. Please."

"Well…"

Lupin nuzzled his lover's neck, intrigued by the different taste and texture of the skin. "Come back. You can tie me up and do wicked things to my body. That should make you feel better."

Snape-Bill looked over his shoulder at Lupin. "I'm more tempted to give you a smacked bottom," he said, but allowed himself to be tugged back into the bedroom. 

Lupin laughed. "Sorry, that's not on today's agenda. Now, where were we?"

"You were telling 'Bill' about your performance problems," Snape said, a slightly bored tone to his voice.

"Right," Lupin said, taking a deep breath and willing himself back into the fantasy. "As I was saying, it appears that the curse has made me…impotent."

"I know a few potions to cure that," Snape muttered under his breath, then winced as Lupin stepped on his toes. "Yes, well, there are a number of curses that will do that. Let me just take a reading." He pulled out his wand and ran it over Lupin's body, frowning as he pretended to "read" the signs.

"Is it bad?" Lupin asked anxiously.

"Well, I've got good news and bad news, Professor," Snape-Bill said. "Good news - I can cure it. Bad news - it's going to be a bit uncomfortable, and it's going to require considerable intimacy on both our parts."

"Are you certain?"

Bill nodded gravely.

Lupin sighed. "Well, it can't be helped, I suppose. What do you need me to do?"

"You'll be more comfortable if you lie down on the bed while I do this. Oh, and remove your clothes, first. You won't want to damage them."

"Right," Lupin said. He was wearing very little in anticipation of this fantasy, and in a few moments he'd removed his robes and underpants, then stretched out on the bed on his back. "Like this?"

"Exactly like that," Bill replied. "Now, this might be painful, and if you move at the wrong moment it could be disastrous, so I think it might be best if I tie you to the bed posts, Professor." 

"If you think that's for the best," Lupin said, ignoring the way Snape-Bill rolled his eyes. "And why don't you call me 'Remus'? After all, we're going to be working closely together."

" 'Call me Remus?' " Snape said, incredulously. "Is this a bloody date or a curse-lifting?"

Lupin glared at him. "It's a _fantasy_ , and you promised."

"Oh, all right," Snape grumbled. He took a deep breath and plastered a smile on his assumed face. "Remus. Now, during this first part, I'll be concentrating on prying the curse loose from your body. It's important that you lie very still." Bill began fastening Remus to the bedposts, spread-eagle on the bed. "You may feel some tingling in your body. That is entirely normal."

Lupin watched avidly as Snape-Bill moved closer and began running his hands over Lupin's body. Starting just below his chin, Bill moved his hands in circular patterns over Lupin's chest, across his stomach, and down his legs. The hands touching him were unfamiliar, but the way they touched him was very, very familiar, and the combination ignited arousal deep within Lupin.

"It seems to be working," he managed to say as his prick took definite interest in the proceedings and began hardening.

There was a focused expression on Bill's face, and that was odd, too, because Lupin had seen a similar expression on his lover's own face when he was absorbed in his work. Lupin wondered if this was what Bill really looked like when removing curses in the field, or if it was an odd blend of Snape and Bill again. And then those skilful hands were caressing his prick, and it was all that he could do to keep from arching up off the bed.

"The curse has been pulled out of the rest of your body and is centred here now," Bill said. "In order to banish it completely, you need to achieve orgasm."

"Fine," Lupin panted, more than ready for release.

"But you'll need more than just your magical energies to disperse it," Bill added. "The best way to do that is for me to penetrate you."

"Yes, fine, whatever," Lupin growled, frustrated at being kept waiting. He groaned when Bill climbed off the bed, then realized that the other man was stripping off his clothes. He licked his lips, watching avidly.

"Put the boots back on," he said hoarsely when Bill had stripped. Snape-Bill raised his eyebrow in a decidedly familiar way but said nothing as he tugged the dragon-hide boots back on. Then he climbed back onto the bed and settled between Lupin's spread legs.

"Ready?" Bill asked.

"Yes," Lupin moaned, trying to work his hands free of the bonds so he could touch himself, touch Bill, touch _something_. Then he felt the tingle of the preparation spell as Bill released the bonds on his ankles, and he immediately wrapped his legs around the other man's body to draw him closer. With one smooth thrust, Bill pushed into him to the hilt.

"Yes!" Lupin cried out, arching under the force of the thrust. He tightened his legs, forcing Bill deeper. 

"Remus!" Bill gasped. "Merlin…"

The unfamiliar voice distracted Lupin, and he pulled Bill's head down to his so that he could silence him with his mouth. The mouth was strange, too, but the kisses were hot and he was close, so close…

Bill snaked a hand down between their bodies to grasp Lupin's prick. "Come, Remus! Come now!"

Lupin erupted, no longer caring whose voice was calling his name or whose hand was on his prick. He screamed with pleasure, hearing a faint echo of his scream as both bodies shuddered in completion within seconds of each other.

Bill collapsed on top of Lupin muttering, "I think…you're cured…". Not that Lupin cared at the moment; he was too busy drifting away on an ocean of bliss. He managed to make some sort of sound of affirmation and heard Snape-Bill snort. "Are you a _sleep_ , Lupin?"

Lupin managed to pry one eye open and saw his lover - still wearing Bill Weasley's face - peering down at him with amused irritation. "Gi' me a break," he muttered. "Been cursed. Takes a lot out of a man."

Snape-Bill snorted. "Right." He carefully withdrew from his lover's body and sat back on his heels, then grimaced when he saw that Bill's boots were covered with semen. "Bloody hell. You'll need to have these cleaned before you send them back."

Lupin nodded sleepily, watching as his lover slid out of the bed, already changing back into his familiar form as he headed towards the bathroom to wash up. There was something alluring about that slender pale form wearing nothing but those boots, and Lupin wondered if Bill would miss them if he forgot to send them back…

End of Flavour #2


	4. Flavour #3 - Dragon Tracks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PAIRING: This part - RL/CW  
> RATING: NC-17  
> KINKS: Clamps

Snape stared at the bathroom mirror in disgust. "Bloody hell! I've got freckles _everywhere_!"  


Lupin, standing behind him, tried to peer down his robes. "Really?"  


Snape gave him a disgusted look. "Really, Lupin, you are such a slut. And why didn't I ever know that you have a thing for Weasleys." A look of deep foreboding darkened the normally cheerful (and freckled) face of Charlie Weasley. "You're not going to make me do all of them, are you, Lupin?"  
  
"No, not all of them," Lupin said breezily, turning and heading for the bedroom.  
  
"That's not an answer," Snape-Charlie said, following him.  
  
"It's the only one you're going to get. You'll just have to wait and see."  
  
Snape scowled and crossed his arms across his chest. He looked uncomfortable, as if unable to adjust to the shorter, stockier body he now inhabited, and didn't seem to know what to do with his hands. Lupin knew what he wanted Snape to do with them; the thought of the worn, calloused fingers trailing across his skin made him shiver with delight.  
  
"Lupin..."  
  
"Oh, stop trying to be dramatic! You look silly like that, so just come over here and join me." Lupin lay down on the bed, his robes parting enticingly to show that he was naked underneath, and he patted the bed next to him.  
  
Snape-Charlie made a disgusted sound but gave in to the inevitable and crossed the room to the bed, tripping once on the too-long robes (Snape wore his own since Lupin hadn't procured any of Charlie Weasley's clothes for tonight's games). He tumbled down onto the bed on top of Lupin, making him grunt under the unaccustomed weight of his current partner. Then Lupin forgot all about that as a warm mouth and skilful lips possessed his own, stealing his breath and his mind away.  
  
When Snape-Charlie finally released his mouth, Lupin murmured, "Did you bring them?"  
  
Charlie grinned, and if the grin held more of a hint of Snape's smugness than Charlie's usual insouciance, well, Lupin was ready to forgive that in light of what his lover pulled out of his robe pocket and held dangling from his fingers.  
  
It was a gold chain with cunning dragon-headed clamps at either end. The heads were formed so that pressing the latches made their mouths open, and the clamps had little screws to allow the user to adjust the intensity of their grip. Lupin held up one finger and Snape-Charlie obediently placed the clamp around his finger, allowing him to feel the bite for himself.  
  
"Mmm, perfect," Lupin purred.  
  
His lover gave him an amused look that was pure Snape. "You're a twisted little bitch, aren't you?"  
  
Lupin grinned widely. "You have no idea." He wriggled impatiently under Snape-Charlie's weight. "Let's get started; you must have wasted a good fifteen minutes staring at yourself in the mirror."  
  
Snape glared at him. "I did not - "  
  
Lupin pulled his head down and kissed him, and by the time he let Snape go, he seemed to have forgotten Lupin's comment.  
  
Satisfied that the game could now start, Lupin fluttered his eyelashes at Snape-Charlie and said, "I'm sorry about earlier today, Charlie. I had no idea that dragons would react in such a manner."  
  
Snape-Charlie looked a little queasy at the sight of Lupin playing the coquette, but he managed to say, "I warned you about getting too close, Remus. That dragon could have bitten you."  
  
"But it was just a baby!" Lupin protested. "Surely it couldn't have done much damage."  
  
"More than you think," Charlie said sternly. "If you'd been hurt, I'd never have forgiven myself."  
  
"I'll be more careful in the future," Lupin promised.  
  
"I'm going to make certain of that," Charlie said, holding up the chain with its dragon clamps.  
  
"What's that?" Lupin said, managing to sound both intrigued and surprised.  
  
"Just something I brought along to teach you a little lesson." Charlie pushed up so that he was straddling Lupin's legs, holding him pinned to the bed. "These little dragons may look small but they have a hell of a bite - just like the real thing."  
  
"What are you going to do with them?" Lupin asked, trying to sound a little fearful. He doubted that he was succeeding, however, as he was practically salivating at the sight of the clamps.  
  
"This." Charlie leaned over and took one of Lupin's nipples in his mouth, sucking and tonguing it until it was a hard point. He moaned under the attention, then Charlie pinched up the nipple and slipped the clamp onto the nipple under his fingers. Lupin gasped at the sudden sharp pain and arched off the bed, barely aware of the fingers trailing soothingly across his stomach, gentling him. Within a minute, the pain had diminished to a slight ache and Lupin relaxed back on the bed with a sigh. The ache was turning into an almost pleasant tingle, and he sighed again, this time blissfully.  
  
Charlie repeated the process on the other nipple, first sucking it and then clamping it. Lupin, thinking it would be easier now that he knew what it was like, found that the second clamp hurt just as much as the first, but within a minute the pain was once more transmuted to a rather pleasant ache.  
  
"Look at yourself," Charlie ordered, and Lupin opened his eyes to see that a mirror had been affixed to the ceiling above the bed. Before he had time to wonder when that had happen, Charlie tugged at the chain between the clips, making Lupin gasp at the sharp jolt that ran through both nipples. "I said _look_."  
  
Lupin licked his dry lips and looked. It was…odd to see himself lying with his robe spread wide open, the two golden nipple clamps lying parallel to his chest. They gleamed in the candlelight, giving him an erotic look, and he had a passing thought about how something permanent, like a piercing, would look.  
  
In the mirror, he could see the red-headed man bending over him, pinning his thighs to the bed. "Charlie," he murmured.  
  
Charlie gave him a stern look. "Do you understand now what could have happened? How painful it would have been if that little dragon had bit you?"  
  
"Oh, yes," Lupin said dreamily. It felt _wonderful_ , two points of tingling fire on his chest.  
  
"Remus, pay attention! I don't think you realize just how serious this is."  
  
"Mmm," Lupin agreed, floating in a lovely haze. Charlie's hands were moving across his skin again, the roughness of his calloused fingers stimulating his skin and making it tingle. Charlie scooted down further on his legs, his hands moving lower as well, and then a sudden sharp pain on his prick that nearly made him come off the bed.  
  
"What the fuck?" he gasped, looking down to see that Charlie had pulled the foreskin up over the end of his penis and clamped it closed with a dragon-headed clamp that matched the ones on his nipples. "Where did _that_ come from?" he demanded, panting as waves of pain mixed with pleasure rolled over him.  
  
The smug look on Snape-Charlie's face made him want to slap the man - if he wasn't too busy melting into the bed. Pain had once again transmuted into pleasure, three points on his body aching deliciously in time with the beating of his heart. He looked up at the mirror and moaned at the sight of his body splayed wantonly across the bed, undulating under the soothing caresses his lover was giving him.  
  
"Have you learned your lesson now?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Oh, yes," Lupin sighed.  
  
"Well, then I think it's time to reward you, for taking your punishment so well."  
  
Charlie pushed his knees towards his chest, just brushing the clamps, and Lupin gasped at the stimulation, then moaned as his lover sank deep into his body. Automatically, he reached for Charlie. His lover caught his hands, entwining them with his own and then pressing them down on the bed to either side of his head. He kissed Lupin, hard, then released one of his hands so that he could reach down between their bodies, removing the clamp on his foreskin.  
  
Lupin gasped at the sudden sharp pain, barely hearing Charlie order, "Come for me. Come now!"  
  
Pain and pleasure roared up his prick, setting fire to his body, and then twin spikes of pain erupted on his chest as those clamps were suddenly released. He arched under the overwhelming sensations of fire and pain and pleasure all together, coming so hard that he passed out.  
  
When he came back to himself, he was vaguely aware that his nipples were throbbing gently and that the heaviness settled along his side was the familiar weight of his lover. He blinked his eyes, trying to focus, and was vaguely disappointed to see that the mirror was gone.  
  
Stirring himself, he turned his head to see that Snape was lying on his side, head propped on his hand, a faintly concerned look on his face.  
  
"Are you quite all right, Lupin?" he asked. "You were out for several minutes."  
  
" 'm fine," Lupin murmured languidly, although reaching for his lover, he noted that his arms felt oddly boneless. He managed to pull Snape's head down to kiss him and murmured, "Thank you. It was perfect. I'm going to owe you something special for that."  
  
"I should think so," Snape replied. "Not another Weasley tomorrow, I hope?"  
  
Lupin smiled faintly. "No."  
  
"Good," Snape said, then frowned at the smug look on Lupin's face. "I think."  
  
Lupin only smiled wider and snuggled closer to his lover's warmth. He would have to wait and see.  
  


End of Flavour #3  



	5. Flavour #4 - Hand-Spanked French Vanilla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PAIRING: This part - RL-DM/SS  
> RATING: NC-17
> 
> KINKS: Discipline

Snape looked at his lover in surprise, taking in the full effect of Lupin's transformation. "I thought _I_ was supposed to be the one taking the polyjuice."

Lupin gave Snape his engaging grin, which looked rather out of place on the pale, pointed face he currently wore. "I didn't think you'd let me turn you over my knee and spank you."

Snape snorted. "You have a point."

"Besides," Lupin said with a shrug, "I wanted to know how it would feel. I've never taken polyjuice before this. If I'm asking you to take it for a month, I should know how it feels. And, well, I miss making love with you as _you_." 

Snape arched an eyebrow. "I thought you said I was a boring lover."

"I never said that. I said our sex life was boring."

Snape shrugged. "Same thing."

Lupin considered banging his head against a wall. "Sev-er-us, please, don't be that way."

"Besides, I don't shag my students."

"I'm not one of your students," Lupin pointed out.

"You certainly look like one of them," Snape said, gesturing to his student robes and acquired identity. "Isn't that the point of this whole exercise, pretending to be someone else so that you can fulfil your fantasy of being the Gryffindor bicycle?"

Lupin buried his face in his hands. "I'm starting to regret suggesting the whole thing."

"I accept your apology."

Lupin looked up with a frown, about to point out that he hadn't, in fact, apologized, when Snape continued.

"And in return, I will grant you your current fantasy."

Lupin bit his tongue to keep back a sarcastic retort. "Fine. Well, in that case, let's get started. We're running out of time."

Snape gestured with his arm. "Then shall we go into my office, Mr. Malfoy?"

Lupin-Draco straightened his shoulders, adopting the haughty stance of the younger Malfoy, and swept past Snape into the Potion master's private office. He heard Snape lock and ward the door behind him and launched into his role.

"Professor, I don't know what Lupin told you but - "

" _Professor_ Lupin," Snape growled, stalking past Lupin-Draco to stand on the other side of his desk and pointing sharply at a chair. "He is a teacher at this school, and you will address all of your teachers with the respect to which they are entitled by virtue of that position, no matter what you think of them personally."

Lupin-Draco blinked as he sat down in the indicated chair. The ire in Snape's voice sounded real and practiced, as if he was accustomed to repeating it to his students. Lupin, who had been the recipient of his lover's rants about his fellow teachers on more than one occasion, was surprised and pleased. He assumed a scowl, however, as he muttered, "Yes, sir."

"Disrupting class, displaying offensive behaviour to your classmates and teacher - and if Lupin was moved to censor you, it must have been _very_ offensive. The werewolf is notoriously soft-hearted."

Lupin's mouth turned up slightly at that familiar comment.

"Don't smirk at me like that, Mister Malfoy!" Snape snapped. "You have displayed your House in an unfavourable light and lost a total of fifty points! Do you realize how far behind you've put us for the House Cup?"

Lupin-Draco tossed his head arrogantly. "We'll make it up in the next Quidditch match."

Snape snorted. "Not unless your playing improves phenomenally or Potter is injured before the match. In any case, you have forgotten one of the cardinal rules of Slytherin House - discretion and cunning. It's all very well for Gryffindors to blurt out their feelings in public but _not_ Slytherins."

Lupin-Draco scowled. "Sorry, sir."

"I've warned you about your inability to hold your tongue before, Mister Malfoy. I can see that I'm going to have to give you a much stronger incentive to do so in the future." He gestured towards his desk. "Robes up, trousers and pants down, and over the desk."

Feigning reluctance, Lupin-Draco moved toward the desk and lifted his robes in the front so that he could unfasten his belt, watching Snape as he did. Lupin's eyes widened as he saw Snape walk over to the corner and pick up a long, thin stick. Snape swung it expertly through the air, seemingly satisfied with the swish it made, and Lupin gasped.

"Severus!"

Snape turned and pinned him with a stern look. "I don't recall giving you permission to use my name, Mister Malfoy."

Lupin-Draco swallowed and gestured at the cane, then grabbed his trousers as they started to fall. "Are-are you going to use that on _me_?"

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Six of the best with the cane _is_ the traditional discipline in Slytherin House, or don't you recall reading that in the House rules when you were a First year?"

Lupin swallowed at the idea of the cane being used on his bare arse. While parts of him were intrigued, the rest of him thought it was a bad idea. "I - I've never - "

"Been whipped before?" Snape finished for him. "Somehow, I am not surprised. Perhaps if your father had done so, you would have learned discretion as well as arrogance." He put the cane back in the corner. "Very well. Since it is your first time, I suppose I can be a little lenient, although I generally reserve hand-spanking for little First years."

Lupin-Draco didn't even flinch at the implied insult, saying gratefully, "Thank you, sir."

"I believe I gave you an order, Mister Malfoy. I suggest that you do not try my patience any further."

Lupin-Draco released the grip on his trousers and pushed down his pants, then shuffled over to the desk. Lifting the back of his robes, he lay down on the top of the desk and gripped the sides with his hands. He could sense Snape moving closer to him and tightened his grip, waiting in anticipation for the first blow to fall.

"Tradition also demands that the recipient count the blows, but since you're a neophyte to this, I shall excuse you from that duty. Before you thank me, I should point out that this means you will have no way of knowing how many swats you have received or how many more are to come."

"Bastard," Lupin-Draco whispered under his breath, and he was immediately jarred by a hard smack to his left cheek.

"I heard that, Mister Malfoy. Yet another example of your failure to hold your tongue."

"Sorry, Professor," he muttered, then winced as his right cheek received a similar smack.

"You will be."

A firm hand settled on the middle of his back, pinning him to the desk, and Lupin felt a momentary panic at the feeling of being trapped. He wanted to cry out for Snape to wait, that he'd changed his mind, but then that firm hand swatted him, once on each cheek, taking his breath away. And it _hurt_ , but behind the hurt was that same tingle he'd felt the previous night from the clamps, the sensation of pain so sharp that it was pleasure. 

Solid smacks peppered his buttocks without any apparent pattern. He rocked under the force of the swats: away from that stern hand, his hardening prick rubbing against the front of his robes and the desk, then pushing back for another of those delicious stinging blows. Without realizing it, he began babbling, a nonsensical mixture of words _no…more…stop…more…be good…don't stop…never again…harder_

He didn't even realize that the spanking had stopped until Snape pushed the sweaty, fair hair out of his eyes, a look of concern on his face. 

"Are you all right, Mister Malfoy?"

Lupin released a shuddery, blissful sigh. His arse was throbbing deliciously, his cock ached for release, and he'd never felt more alive. "Oh, yes, sir." He knew that he had to be wearing an almost worshipful smile on his face but he didn't care.

Snape blinked, obviously at a loss about what to do next. "Er, yes. I trust you will comport yourself with more decorum in the future, so that I won't be forced to repeat this lesson."

"I wouldn't mind, sir," Lupin-Draco said, not moving from where he lay. "Not if you thought I needed it. You were right, sir. I've needed firm handling for quite a while now." He wiggled his arse a little, not wanting to be obvious but still trying to convey a message to Snape.

"Yes, you have, haven't you?" Snape's hand moved down Lupin-Draco's back and across his reddened buttocks. Lupin gasped at the feeling of cool fingers trailing across his flaming cheeks. "You've needed someone to instil a little…discipline in you." 

A finger trailed down the crevice between his cheeks, and Lupin couldn't help wiggling a little in response. "Oh, yes!" he gasped. "I need it, sir! Need _you_."

Snape moved to stand behind Lupin-Draco, leaning over his prostrate body to murmur in his ear, "Then you shall have me, Draco, although I should warn you that I'll be very _hard_ on you."

Lupin could feel the hardness pressing along his cleft, right through the thick robes his lover was wearing. "Please, sir!" he moaned. "Be very, _very_ hard on me."

"Very well, Draco." Snape leaned up and Lupin heard fabric rustling, then felt a blunt warmth press against his blazing hot cheeks. "I shall."

He heard the mutter of a spell and felt his channel loosen and lubricate, then Snape's prick was pushing into him in one smooth thrust. He gasped at the sudden intrusion and then moaned in bliss. It felt so good, so intense, the feel of rough wool rubbing against his sensitised skin. He imagined how he looked: thin body in the student robes splayed across Snape's desk, his fair hair in disarray and his face flushed from both pain and pleasure, his body rocking back and forth under the powerful thrusts. He wondered how it felt, fucking his red-hot arse, the swollen channel clinging to his lover's cock. He could hear Snape gasping, feel his almost animalistic rutting, and grinned at the realization that the other man was enjoying this as much as he was. And then he couldn't think, couldn't wonder, any longer because his brain and his prick were exploding, and he was crying out in sheer bliss.

He was barely aware of Snape's own shout of completion or the heavy weight of his lover's body as he collapsed along his back, but he felt the touch of lips to the back of his neck and smiled. "Mmm."

He felt the slight shaking of his lover's silent laughter and grinned in response. 

"Lupin, you've clearly gone round the twist."

"And you like that about me."

Snape snorted. "You're also delusional." 

He moved away, and Lupin carefully rolled over onto his back, wincing at the feel of his sensitive skin on the rough desk. He kicked off his trousers and pants, then levered his feet up onto the desk, placing them flat on the desktop. Pushing up slightly, he lifted his arse into the air and heard Snape catch his breath.

Grinning, Lupin looked over at him and stretched his arms above his head, wantonly splaying his legs. "See something you like?"

"Something I never expected to see - a student draped over my desk looking like a Knockturn whore." Snape moved into the V between Lupin's legs and leaned over to kiss him.

"It's something you'd better not see," Lupin said warningly, "unless it's me."

Snape arched an eyebrow. "Jealous, Lupin? Considering your recent fantasies, wouldn't you say that's a trifle contradictory?"

"I know the difference between fantasy and reality, Severus," Lupin said, wrapping his arms around Snape's neck and pulling him down for another kiss. "And I also know that I'm the luckiest man in the world."

End of Flavour #4


	6. Flavour #5 - Whipped Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PAIRING: This part - RL/AF  
> RATING: NC-17  
> KINKS: Flogging
> 
>  
> 
> f you've figured out my pattern, you'll notice we're passing right over E. That's because I could only come up with Elves and Edge-play to fit my scheme, the combination of which made me shudder. So in return I'm giving you Two F's (and Two G's, but that's a different story)

Lupin lay on the bed in their shared rooms, resting up from the ordeal of the full moon the previous night. Although the improved Wolfsbane potion made the transformation less painful, it still took a lot out of him and he tended to spend the following day sleeping.

Which meant that by nightfall he was rested and bored - not to mention horny. They'd had to take a hiatus from their little game the previous night, and Lupin was eager to resume, although he hadn't yet decided which of his samples he was going to use next.

He looked up as Snape entered their rooms, surprised to see that his lover was carrying a discreetly wrapped box. "What's that, love?"

Snape set the box down on the bed and carefully slit open the seals on the sides. "I've been doing a little research. Once I determined that there was a pattern to your choices over the past four encounters, it was fairly easy for me to narrow down the possible candidates for tonight's game. I must tell you," he said, giving Lupin a warning glare, "that if you chose Flitwick, I'm abandoning the entire thing right now."

Lupin burst into laughter. "No, I hadn't intended of using Filius."

Snape nodded. "I thought as much. The primary candidates appear to be Fred Weasley," and here he shuddered, "and Filch. Given your…enjoyment of our last encounter, I took the liberty of obtaining this."

He opened the box to reveal a flogger, and Lupin carefully picked it up. It was deerskin, of medium weight, and excellently crafted. He looked at Snape in stunned surprise.

"I can't believe you went into a Muggle SM shop to buy this," he said, noting the name and address of the shop on the box.

Snape shrugged. "I was…concerned that you might not have chosen the appropriate equipment for tonight's activities. I have no wish to harm you, and the shop clerk assured me that this particular flogger would produce a lot of noise and sensation, but would cause no lingering discomfort - "

Anything else he might have said was cut off by the enthusiastic kiss his partner gave him. "I love you," Lupin said huskily. 

Snape gave him a smug smile. "I know."

"Bastard," Lupin said, and kissed him again. "Wait right here. I'll get the polyjuice."

* * *

Lupin looked up nervously as the caretaker re-entered the room, wondering what his punishment would be. He thought bitterly that it _would_ have to be Filch who'd caught him trying to sneak into the Staff showers. He knew he shouldn't have done it, knew that the penalty would be severe if he was caught, but he hadn't been able to resist. He'd only meant to take a quick look at the DADA instructor as he undressed after referring the Quidditch match, or - if he was lucky - catch a glimpse of the man in the shower. His prick throbbed at the thought, as it had been doing inexplicably for the last few months as he caught glimpses of other boys in the dorm showers. His dorm-mates, who were wanking nightly to thoughts of girls, not boys. And he knew he was perverted and sick to imagine the things he did, but his blood _burned_ and he thought he would die from the intensity of his longing.

Filch had caught him before he'd even managed a little look, hauling him out of the room and back to the castle by his ear. Not to the Headmaster's office, or to his Head of House, but down to the dungeons, to Filch's rooms. He'd left Lupin standing here with the sharp admonition not to move an inch before disappearing into the other room, and Lupin had been too frightened to do anything else.

Filch came back into the room, a scowl on his face that made him look even more evil than he normally did. What he held in his hand nearly made Lupin faint, and he saw Filch's mouth twist up into an ugly smile as he saw his reaction.

"We're in a lot of trouble now, aren't we?" Filch said with malicious glee. "Nasty, filthy-minded little brat, peakin' in on the teachers. Won't be so quick to pry when I'm done with you."

"What - what are you going to do to me?" Lupin asked, unable to control the quaver in his voice.

"Gonna teach yer a proper lesson, aren't we, my pet?" Filch said, flexing the flogger in his hand with an affection that was obscene. "Headmaster says I can do whatever I like, so long's we don't draw any blood."

Lupin swallowed hard as he felt his stomach sink. Dumbledore knew. Filch had told him, and Dumbledore had given the caretaker permission to punish him. The Headmaster must be so disappointed in him, so disgusted by his perversion. Lupin bit his lip to keep the tears back; the last thing he wanted was for Filch to see him in tears before he even started the punishment.

"Right, then," Filch said, sounding entirely too pleased with the whole situation. "In there," he said, pointing towards the door he'd just come through. "Clothes off. Wouldn't want to ruin them, would we?"

Numbly, Lupin went through the door and realized that he was in Filch's bedroom facing his four-posted bed. Two straps had been attached to the end posts and with a sense of dread, he realized that they were there for him.

"Be quick about it, brat," Filch ordered, slapping the flogger against his own leg, and the sound echoing through the room made Lupin jump. Hastily, he shed his clothes, not even bothering to fold them for fear of making the caretaker angrier.

"Right. Now grab those straps an' hold on tight. If you let go, it'll be five more stokes."

Lupin obediently grabbed the straps, managing to say, "How…how many will I be getting?"

Filch gave him an evil grin that made Lupin shiver. "Let's start with two dozen, shall we?"

Lupin swallowed hard and eyed the flogger nervously. Two dozen sounded like an awful lot but he knew the caretaker would make that rusty-sounding laugh if Lupin asked for leniency.

He was startled to feel Filch move up right behind him, his breath warm on Lupin's naked back. "Feet apart, brat," Filch ordered, and Lupin shivered again at the sound of the man's voice so close to his ear. The sound made his prick stir and he desperately tried to will away his building arousal. He could _not_ be getting hot from the idea of Filch beating him! How sick was that?

Filch stepped back and Lupin breathed a sigh of relief but it was short-lived. There was a sound of something whistling through the air and then a solid blow landed squarely across his buttocks. He caught his breath in surprise at the sharp pain that quickly blended into tingles. 

"One," Filch called out.

Another blow struck across the same area, another sensation of sharp pain mutating into those delicious tingles. It wasn't nearly as bad as he'd expected and he sagged slightly, relief washing over him. Twenty-four strokes like this wouldn't be so bad. Then he realized, horror-struck, that the very fact that it wasn't so painful was fuelling his arousal. His prick was rising steadily, the tip rubbing against the footboard of the bed as the next blow rocked his body forward. He couldn't stop the groan that escaped his lips.

"Six!" Filch announced, and there was a triumphant edge to his voice. "Does that hurt, brat? Maybe it'll keep yer nose outta places where it don't belong."

The next blows caught the underside of his buttocks, building a delicious fire along the skin. He knew he was rocking back and forth with each blow and hoped that Filch thought he was trying to move away and _not_ that he was deliberately pushing back into the blows. The count was thirteen…fourteen…fifteen….a steady rhythm that made his prick harder and harder with each blow. 

Filch, thankfully, didn't seem to notice. He was totally into the beating he was administering, varying his regular strokes with underhand ones that caught the under side of Lupin's buttocks, or a series of sideways figure eights that stung his back, before returning to the solid blows across the fleshier part of his arse. 

_Twenty…twenty-one…twenty-two…_

Lupin's prick was painfully hard; all he wanted to do was drop one of his sweat-slick hands and pull at it, pull it until he came all over the footboard of Filch's bed. 

At that thought, he lost his grip on the left strap and heard Filch's triumphant cry behind him.

"That'll be another five strokes, brat, plus the two you still have coming."

Lupin whimpered. Only seven more strokes and Filch would be done. He'd be done, and Lupin would be left hard and aching and embarrassed, because there was no way he'd be able to hide his erection from the caretaker's sharp eyes.

"Count them out, brat," Filch ordered, swinging the flogger again.

Lupin licked his dry lips. "O-one," he managed to say and gasped as the flogger struck again. "Two."

"Louder," the caretaker told him, striking again.

"Three!" Lupin shouted, and it felt good to cry out, to scream with each blow, crying out to Filch as if he were a lover stroking his body to climax. And he was so close, so close…just a few more blows and he would be there.

There was a sudden sharp pain between his legs and Lupin gasped, nearly releasing the straps in his startled surprise. He looked down to see a hand grasping his balls; horror-struck, he realized that Filch had seen his arousal and had prevented him from coming. 

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Filch murmured in his ear, his voice dark with satisfaction and something else. "Such a nasty little boy, getting off on bein' beaten."

Lupin whimpered, partially from the pain of having his balls pulled on so abruptly and partly from the dark lust he could hear in the other man's voice. 

"Little whore," Filch hissed in his ear. "Filthy little tramp. Is that what you get up to in yer rooms at night, spreadin' your legs for all yer mates?"

He was still hard, and Filch was pressed tightly against his back, so close that he could feel the other man's body rubbing against his burning flesh.

"Is that why you were sneakin' into the Staff showers - tired of the other little boys and lookin' for a man's cock to satisfy you?"

"Yes," Lupin gasped, pressing back against the bulge rubbing against his arse. It was an impressive package from the feel of it.

He felt Filch slide a hand down between their bodies, rubbing against both his enclosed erection and Lupin's sensitive arse. "I've got a man's cock here for you, boy," he said. "Split you in two if I put it up you."

Lupin wet his lips, suddenly desperate to have it. "Yes," he moaned. "Please."

He felt Filch shudder against him and his voice was harsh, hoarse as he said, "Dirty little whore, no better than you ought to be." Lupin felt Filch fumble with his trousers, jerking them open and sending buttons flying, and then hot, firm flesh was pressing against him, rubbing against his cleft.

A hand was held in front of his face. "Spit," Filch ordered. "An' make it good 'cause that's all yer gettin'. Haven't got any o' those fancy spells to ease the way."

Lupin spit. The hand disappeared and he heard the slippery sound of a cock being spit-slicked. Then it was pressing against him and it was big, so big, and he was afraid that it wouldn't fit but he didn't dare protest because then Filch would go away. And he had to have him, had to have this, or he would die.

"That's right, brat," Filch muttered in his ear. "Take it all, like the whore you are. That's a man fuckin' yer tight little arse, not some little boy. Be feelin' me when you sit down for the next _week_."

"Yes," Lupin breathed, consciously relaxing his body as Filch's cock filled him. 

Hot lips pressed against the side of his neck. "Beautiful boy," the caretaker breathed in his ear. "Sweet little whore. That's all of me now."

"So full," Lupin moaned. He let go of the strap with his right hand, reaching for his aching prick, only to have his hand slapped away.

"Naughty brat; didn't tell you to let go, did I?" Filch growled, and Lupin shivered at the threatening tone to his voice. "You'll have to be punished for that."

"Please," Lupin panted. "Please punish me."

"Let go the other strap and bend over," Filch ordered. "Hands flat on the bed - no touching yerself. You'll come on my prick in your arse, or you won't come at all."

Lupin moaned at the threat but obeyed. He was bent over the footboard, his prick rubbing against the wood just enough to be frustrating but not enough to get him off.

"That's it, boy," Filch said approvingly. "See, you can obey orders when it suits yer fancy." He snapped his hips forward and back once, driving his cock into Lupin's tight channel and then pulling nearly completely out. Lupin moaned at the loss and Filch laughed again, a sharp, cawing sound that sounded so filthy that Lupin shuddered.

"Greedy little hole," Filch said with something that sounded like perverted affection. He thrust forward again, setting up a steady rhythm. "Gonna spoil you for everyone else, boy. Gonna make you want t' come back for more, crawlin' on yer hands an' knees, beggin' me t' fuck you."

"Yes," Lupin moaned, pushing back to meet each thrust. Filch was so big, was splitting him in two, and it was good, so good, and he was coming, coming so hard…

Filch grunted and pushed deep inside him, silent as he shuddered through his own completion. With a last half-hearted thrust, he pulled out and grabbed for the strap to keep from collapsing to the floor.

Lupin dragged himself up the bed, collapsing onto the pillows. "My God. I may never walk again," he said with a contented groan that belayed his complaint. "Who knew that _Filch_ was so well hung?"

His lover snorted and released the strap so he could shed his clothes and crawl onto the bed as well. "Maybe you picked the wrong ugly bastard to take up with," he said.

Lupin turned his head to look at his lover, surprised at the faint hint of insecurity in his voice. "Definitely not," he said. "I doubt Filch can talk dirty like you can, and you know how much I like that. Besides, it's not the size of the tool, it's how you handle it." He grinned at Snape-Filch. "And I have no complaints in that department."

Snape-Filch scowled and pushed at him. "Oh, budge up, Lupin. You're taking up all the pillows."

Lupin grinned; from Snape, that was practically a declaration of undying love. He kissed his lover's cheek, wrapped his arms around Snape's returning body, and fell into a contented sleep.

End of Flavour #5


	7. Flavour #6 - Double-Down Strawberry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PAIRING: This part - RL-FW/SS  
> RATING: NC-17
> 
> KINKS: Fellatio

Snape groaned at the sight of another red hair in the bottle Lupin was holding up. "Not another Weasley, please!"

Lupin held up another bottle, also containing a red hair. "The twins, actually."

" _Both_ of them?"

"Tell you what," Lupin said. "We'll split them. I'll take one twin, you take the other."

"At the same time?" Snape looked horrified.

Lupin rolled his eyes. "Of course not at the same time." He paused, considering that for a moment. "Although the idea _does_ have possibilities…"

"Lupin…"

"All right. Separately." He held up the bottles. "Now, do you want Fred or George?"

"Not much to pick from, between the two," Snape grumbled, then gave Lupin a sharp look. "Just what, exactly, do you have in mind for the fantasy scenario if you are Fred Weasley?"

Lupin leaned forward and whispered in his ear. Snape caught his breath, then jerked the bottle with GW on the label out of Lupin's hand, pressing a flask of polyjuice potion into his now empty hand.

"Very well. I'll take George Weasley. You take Fred. I shall see you in my office in fifteen minutes." He gave Lupin a stern look. "Do _not_ be late."

With a swirl of his robes, he exited their bedchamber, striding purposefully toward his office.

***

Snape didn't look up as Lupin-Fred entered his office. Silently, he pointed to spot on the floor in front of the desk, then continued marking corrections and comments on the scroll before him. 

Lupin-Fred moved to the indicated spot and waited for the Professor to acknowledge him. Snape continued to mark his papers, apparently oblivious to his presence. Fred coughed a little, to remind him that he was there.

Without looking up, Snape said, "Do you have a problem, Mr. Weasley? Trouble with your throat, perhaps?"

"No, sir," Lupin-Fred replied, grinning sheepishly. "I thought you might have forgotten that I'm here."

Snape sighed dramatically. "I could hardly forget that, Mr. Weasley. You and your brother are like a toothache = persistent, unremitting pain."

Lupin-Fred's grin widened. "We do our best, sir," he said modestly.

"I'm sure that you do," Snape said drily. He tossed the quill down on his desk and steepled his fingers, looking at Lupin-Fred over them. "Mr. Weasley, whatever am I to do with you? Over the past few months, you have managed to destroy more cauldrons than Neville Longbottom, which is saying a lot."

Lupin-Fred winced.

"You have also managed to develop an amazing new variation of the Dreamless Sleep potion, although one wonders about the value of having patients _giggling_ while they sleep." He rested his hands on his desk, looking at Fred directly. "You could become one of the finest Potions masters in history - if one could only harness your powers for Good."

"Thank you, sir," Lupin-Fred said modestly.

"Which brings up the question again - what am I to do with you?"

Lupin-Fred gave him an engaging look. "Sir, have you ever considered that the problem might be that I need more…direct supervision?"

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Indeed? And what, precisely, are you suggesting?"

Lupin-Fred shrugged and moved around to the side of the desk. "You could take me in hand, so to speak. Instruct me personally. Keep a watchful eye on my activities, to make sure I am taking the…proper steps."

"Indeed," Snape said. "It sounds like I would be devoting a considerable amount of time to your education, at very little benefit to myself."

Lupin-Fred waggled his eyebrows at him. "Oh, I expect I could find a way to make it worth your while."

Snape gave him a stern look. "Mr. Weasley, am I to understand that you are offering your rather dubious charms in exchange for tutoring?"

"Oi!" Lupin-Fred said indignantly. "Dubious?"

"Well, I really have no way of gauging your skills, do I?"

Lupin-Fred grinned. "I'd be more than happy to provide a sample of my talents." He dropped to his knees beside Snape's chair and slid his hands up the Potions master's legs, pushing up his robes as he did. Once he'd pushed the robes up to Snape's waist, he leaned forward and nuzzled Snape's crotch.

"Mmm," Lupin-Fred said appreciatively. "I do like a man of substance."

Snape glared down at him. "If you make reference to either the size or my nose or feet in comparison, I shall hex you."

Lupin-Fred shrugged. "Fair enough." He leaned forward and breathed on the firming mound, then nuzzled it again. 

Snape shifted restlessly in his chair. "Get on with it, Weasley," he ordered.

Lupin-Fred resisted the urge to make a retort and concentrated on freeing the Potions master's prick. It was hardening already, and he licked his lips at the sight of it. Sucking his lover's cock was one of his favourite pastimes, something he could easily devote hours to. Add that to his teenage fantasy of seducing one of his teachers, and this was nearly heaven.

Snape seemed to think it was nearly heaven as well, if the noises he was making were any indication. He clutched the arms of his chair as Lupin-Fred licked, sucked, and nibbled his hardened length. When he lowered his head to lavish his attention on his balls, Snape let his head fall back against his chair and moaned. He spread his legs wider, barely holding back a whimper as Lupin-Fred lavished all his attention on his prick. And when his lover took him in completely, swallowing around him, Snape let go with a shout that nearly deafened the young man kneeling between his legs.

Lupin-Fred sucked until was clear that Snape had nothing more to give, then carefully tucked him back into his pants. His own erection was throbbing, but he didn't care at the moment because the well-fucked look on Snape's face was priceless. 

"Well, Professor?" he said, looking up at Snape mischievously from beneath long, ginger-coloured eyelashes. "What do you think about my proposal?"

Snape cleared his throat. "It certainly has merit, Mr. Weasley. It would be advantageous if you could clear your schedule so that we may spend several hours each evening - um - tutoring."

"Of course, Professor," Lupin-Fred said, grinning. "Shall we start now? I have the evening free."

Snape stood. "Agreed." As he extended his hand to help his polyjuiced lover up from the floor, he frowned slightly. "Lupin, how long have you had this fantasy of seducing your teacher?"

Lupin grinned, Fred Weasley's features fading to become his own familiar ones. "Why Severus! Don't tell me that you never fantasized about your teachers?" Snape shook his head. "About one of your students?"

"Certainly not!" Snape said indignantly.

Lupin gave him a wicked look. "Then, my love, you have a _lot_ of lost time to make up. Fortunately for you, I have more of the polyjuice formula made up."

Taking his lover by the hand, he led him into their bedroom.

End of Flavour #6


	8. Flavour #7 - Double-Down Strawberry Redux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PAIRING: This part - RL/GW  
> RATING: NC-17
> 
> KINKS: Gags, gaffa tape (for bondage)

Lupin looked up as one of the Weasley twins entered his office. Since he knew for a fact that both boys were fully engaged with their shop in Diagon Alley, he knew that this was Snape in the polyjuice form of George Weasley. He smiled, anticipating the fun that was about to begin.

"Afternoon, George," he said genially. "What can I do for you?"

"I brought you something, Professor." George set a box of candy on his desk. "Go ahead - try one."

"Oh, no, you won't catch me like that," Lupin laughed, amused that Snape would try to trick him so easily. "What are these anyways?"

"Our new line - candy for lovers."

"Really?" Lupin asked, intrigued. "What exactly do they do?"

"Various things." George pointed to one with a pink squiggle of icing on top. "Aphrodisiacs." He pointed to another with a purple squiggle. "Performance boosters. And," he said, pointing to another with an orange squiggle on it and leaning closer, "something special for when you want to, you know _play_."

Lupin met his eyes and then deliberately picked up the chocolate and put it in his mouth.

He'd barely swallowed the confection when he felt his mouth suddenly clamp shut. Feeling panicked, he tried to pry his mouth open but his jaw was locked shut and wouldn't budge.

"Easy, Professor," George said, placing a soothing hand on his arm. "It's a ball-gag chocolate, that's all. A safe-word ends it - do you want me to say it? Or would you rather test it out?"

Now that he'd realized it was part of the game, Lupin's panic subsided. In fact, he was rather intrigued by the idea of being gagged during sex - particularly since he was usually very vocal while being fucked. And he wondered what his lover was up to. He hadn't even known that Snape knew what ball-gags were - obviously, the Potions master had been doing some research in his off-time. 

In response, Lupin stood up and began unbuttoning his robes. Snape-George's eyes lit up and he breathed, "Brilliant," before pulling Lupin close for a quick kiss. Lupin returned the kiss avidly, regretting that his gagged mouth kept him from being able to deepen the kiss, and then pulled away to continue unbuttoning his clothes.

"That's enough," George said once Lupin had opened his outer robes. Lupin looked at him questioningly and George pulled out a roll of gaffa tape from his pocket. "Hands together." 

Lupin obeyed, watching while Snape-George wrapped his wrists together with the tape. George then placed a slender object in his bound hands. 

"For your safety, Remus," he said quietly, and Lupin was immediately aware that it was his lover speaking, not the polyjuiced George-persona. "If you are in any difficulty, squeeze it twice and it will alert me to the problem. However, it is _not_ to be employed if you are merely frustrated that I won't let you come yet."

Lupin grinned as widely as he could, considering his gag. Snape resumed his persona of George Weasley again.

"Right. Let's get rid of this lot, first," George said, turning to Lupin's desk which was piled with scrolls. A sweep of his arm and it all went crashing to the ground. Lupin made an inarticulate protest, but George just laughed.

"I always wanted to do that," he confessed, then he pushed Lupin back towards the desk with a lascivious look on his face. "And I always wanted to do this, too."

Lupin found himself sprawled on his back on his desk, his bound hands helplessly clutching the desk above his head. George opened his shirt, then quickly unfastened his trousers and tugged both trousers and pants to his ankles with brisk efficiency.

"Brilliant," he breathed as he viewed Lupin's naked torso. "I've had a thing for you since Fifth year, you know. Used to fantasize about you like this when I was in my bed at night, about how I'd run my hands over your skin and then follow it with my tongue. It'd make me so hot…Nearly shouted down the dorm one night when I forgot to put up a silencing charm. Fred teased me something fierce about that."

Lupin panted at the thought of fifteen-year-old George Weasley lying in his bed in the dorm, his hand working his prick as he fantasized about his professor. It reminded him of his own youthful fantasies, and he half-regretted that the real George hadn't acted on that, hadn't come to him for advice and instruction. But then again, odds were that the real George hadn't thought of him like that for a moment - this was, after all, a fantasy Snape was re-enacting for him.

His erection had started to droop but Snape-George was now tracing his collarbone with his tongue, then teasing his nipples, and all thoughts of what was real and what was fantasy disappeared. What did it matter when he was being thoroughly seduced by those skilful hands, that expert tongue? He had a brief mental picture of both Snape and George standing there beside him, one on each side of the desk, both of them making love to him at the same time. He would have sighed blissfully if it wasn't for the gag; instead, he surrendered to the incredible sensation of being touched and tasted over every square inch of his body.

By the time Snape-George took his prick in his mouth, Lupin was nearly insensible with pleasure and nearly ready to set off the "time-out" device. Only the realization that his partner would stop if he did kept him from triggering it. A moment later, George took his prick completely into his throat and then swallowed around him, as Lupin had done the previous night when he was tormenting Snape. Lupin thought his head would come off as silent convulsions wracked his body, driving him over the edge of ecstasy and into the darkness below.

When Lupin came to, Snape-George was tucking him back into his pants and refastening them. He grinned at Lupin as he unwrapped the tape around his wrists, then murmured the safe-word to end the gagging charm.

"So, Professor," George said breezily, pouring a glass of water for him, "what do you think about our latest line of products?"

Lupin drained the glass and then cleared his throat. "Very - very interesting. Definitely has potential. Of course, I would say that more testing should be performed, just to make sure that the products are safe and perform to expectations."

"Oh, of course," Snape-George agreed, then leered at him. "A test subject would be very handy."

"I am more than willing to offer my services," Lupin said, picking up the box of chocolates. He held them out to George. "Have a piece of candy, Mr. Weasley?"

End of Flavour #7


	9. Flavour #8 - Gilt Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PAIRING: This part - RL/SS (GL)  
> RATING: NC-17
> 
> KINKS: Gender-play

When Lupin had first taken up the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, he had found his predecessor's possessions still littering the chambers, due to his rather abrupt departure. Dumbledore had apologized for the oversight, the house-elves had quickly packed up the items in trunks, and they'd been put in storage until Lockhart needed them again. Lupin had forgotten the whole thing, occupied with the search for Sirius Black and teaching Harry how to protect himself against dementors. 

Now he recalled those trunks, now that he needed a bit of Lockhart for his ongoing "project". Dobby had helpfully informed him that the trunks were still in the Hogwarts storage rooms, which was a relief as he had not fancied a trip to St. Mungo's to obtain the requisite hair. Now he could only hope that the elves hadn't cleaned everything too thoroughly when they packed it away.  


They hadn't, as a few fair hairs still clung to the gilded hairbrushes. But even better than that, the chests were a treasure-trove for their little games.  
  
Snape was singularly unappreciative when Lupin informed him of this.  
  
"You expect me to impersonate that - that popinjay?" Snape exploded. "That insufferable idiot with more hair than brains? That fake? I absolutely refuse! There is nothing you can say or do that will make me polyjuice into Gilderoy Lockhart."  
  
Lupin shrugged. "Well, if you don't think you're up to the challenge…"  
  
"Oh, no," Snape said, shaking his head. "That won't work. You can't cajole or shame me into it this time."  
  
"Just think about it, Severus," Lupin said coaxingly. "You can finally get back at Lockhart, get your revenge."  
  
Snape turned and looked at him, eyes intent. "Revenge? How?"  
  
"Send him up properly, of course. Impersonating him the way you see him."  
  
Snape frowned, but it was a thoughtful sort of frown instead of an angry one. "No one would see it but you."  
  
Lupin shrugged. "Doesn't matter how large the audience is, just that you get to do what you've always longed to do. Muggles psychologists are always talking about how good it feels to let go."  
  
Snape snorted. "Last time I let you watch those American talk shows on the telly while we're on vacation."  
  
Lupin ignored him. "Get it off your chest and out of your system, Severus."  
  
Snape considered for a moment. "Very well," he finally said, then fixed Lupin with a sharp look. "Out. I'll see you in our chambers this evening."  
  
Lupin grinned and kissed him enthusiastically. "I look forward to it."  
  
Snape watched him leave, and then a truly wicked look came over his face. "We'll see, Lupin. We'll see."  
  
******  
  
Lupin impatiently paced back and forth in their chambers. Dinner had been over for an hour, and Snape had been closed into their bathroom for the better part of that hour, preparing. Preparing what, was what Lupin wanted to know. Surely it didn't take an hour for a person to dress, not even that popinjay Lockhart!  
  
The door opened and Lupin swung around, then his jaw hit his chest.  
  
There before him stood Gilderoy Lockhart to the life. From the top of his wavy blond hair to the tips of his forget-me-not-blue boots - which coincidentally matched both his robes and his eyes - he was a picture of beauty. It was clear from the way that he was simpering that he was well aware of it.  
  
"Professor Remus J. Lupin, if I'm not mistaken," Gilderoy said, stepping forward with his hand out. "And I never am. Mistaken, that is." He shook Lupin's hand. "I'm Gilderoy Lockhart - but then, you knew that, didn't you? Can't go anywhere without everyone recognizing me and asking for autographs, but that's the price of being a Celebrity."  
  
Lupin's jaw dropped. He'd never met Lockhart but he'd seen his pictures and read his books, and from everything he'd seen or heard, Snape's impersonation was dead on. Well, perhaps he simpered a bit more than the real Lockhart, and Lupin was almost certain that Lockhart hadn't had that hint of a lisp or such a limp wrist, but still, it was an admirable parody.  
  
"I know, I know," Gilderoy said, noting his astonished look. "You can't believe that I would take time out of my busy schedule to come by and see you, but I assure you, my good man, it is I. And, before you ask, here's an autographed picture of myself - no, no need to thank me."  
  
Lupin cleared his throat. "Er, what exactly brings you by my chambers at this time of night?"  
  
"Why, research of course!" Gilderoy said with a tinkling sort of laugh that Lupin would have found irritating if he hadn't been too busy being impressed by Snape's talents. "I'm working on my next book, you know - Dalliances with Dark Creatures - and I realized that I simply don't have enough information on werewolves."  
Lupin gritted his teeth, aware that Snape was laughing at him from behind Lockhart's eyes. "I thought you covered werewolves in an earlier book."  
  
"Oh, my, yes, but this is a different sort of book," Gilderoy said, flashing that perfect smile at him in a way that seemed just short of a leer. "You know, that sort of book." He winked.  
  
Lupin blinked. "You're writing a sex book?"  
  
"Of course!" Gilderoy said with that irritating laugh again. "Who better than myself to do so? I can say without exaggeration that I have a reputation on all eight continents as a highly skilled lover."  
  
"Really?" Lupin said sceptically. "The penguins must be getting less particular these days."  
  
Gilderoy looked around the room and made a face. "These rooms are dreadful, absolutely dreadful. What you need, my dear chap, is a decorator. I happen to have excellent tastes, and I'd be more than happy to advise you."  
  
"Skilled in decorating, sex, and Dark Arts?" Lupin asked drily. He was starting to get a little irritated with his lover; it was all very well to send up Lockhart like this, but Lupin wasn't even getting great sex out of it.  
  
"And much, much more, I assure you," Gilderoy said. "The publishers are after me to put out a self-help programme for less fortunate wizards, advising them on appearance, decorating, and culinary arts, among other things. I am torn, absolutely torn. I mean, I feel it my duty to help other less fortunate wizards, but I simply don't have the time."  
  
"You could always cut back on your beauty regime," Lupin said sarcastically, tapping his foot impatiently and thinking about the hour it had taken Snape to prepare.  
  
"And deprive my public of their image of me?" Gilderoy shuddered. "However," he said, beaming at Lupin, "not to worry because I am here to help you."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Of course! My dear man, have you taken a look at the clothes you're wearing? Positively dismal! And so last-year. No, no, no - they absolutely won't do!" He began unfastening Lupin's robes.  
  
Lupin slapped his hands away. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Trust me," Gilderoy said, beaming at him again. "I assure you that I know what I'm doing."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"Why, making you over, of course!" Gilderoy's hands had gone back to unfastening his robes, pushing them off his shoulders before Lupin could protest again. "Oh, dear Merlin," he said, catching sight of Lupin's underclothes. "It gets worse underneath." He shuddered. "This simply won't do. Take those off."  
  
"Take off my underwear?" Lupin asked, trying to pretend to be appalled. In reality, though, his libido was shouting yes!  
  
"Immediately."  
  
Lupin shrugged and shed his underpants as Gilderoy turned away, enlarging a bag he had with him. He waited expectantly for Snape-Gilderoy to pounce and the fantastic sex to begin - and then widened his eyes in horror as he saw what the other man held in his hands.  
  
"You want me to wear that?" he said, staring at the frilly white underpants Gilderoy was holding up. "Are you mad?"  
  
"I assure you, they are the latest fashion for wizards."  
  
"Are you wearing them?"  
  
"Why, you wicked man!" Gilderoy laughed, playfully swatting at him. "Are you trying to get under my robes?"  
  
"Yes," Lupin said frankly.  
  
Gilderoy shook a finger at him. "Naughty, naughty! I'm not that kind of girl."  
  
"I thought you were here to do research - Dalliances with Dark Creatures, remember?" Lupin said, stepping closer to Gilderoy. "I'm a dark creature, and I'd love to dally with you."  
  
Gilderoy shivered delicately. "You are a wicked man. But I simply couldn't engage in such diversions, however delicious, with someone badly dressed."  
  
Lupin stared suspiciously at his lover, but Snape-Gilderoy was looking at him with limpid desire in his blue eyes. He shrugged again and took the frillies, figuring that it would be worth if it got them to the sex. He stepped into them, then saw that Gilderoy was dangling something else from his fingers.  
  
"A garter belt? And I suppose you want me to wear stockings as well," he said with a snort.  
  
"Of course. And then the piece de resistance - this!" Gilderoy held up a white dress, one that would come down to just below his crotch on Lupin.  
  
"You're having me on," Lupin said in disbelief.  
  
"I certainly hope so," Gilderoy said coyly, dropping his eyes to gaze at Lupin's lace-covered prick. "I haven't seen such an impressive specimen in a long, long time."  
  
Lupin sighed and gave in. He didn't know what Snape had in mind, but he hoped it would be worth it. He pulled on the garter belt, settling it on his hips. Gilderoy waved his wand, removing the hair from Lupin's legs, and then he stepped into stockings. Lupin had to admit that they felt incredible on his legs, silky and smooth to the touch. He took the dress and slipped it on, fastening the bodice closed and hoping he didn't look as much of an idiot as he felt.  
  
"Satisfied?" he asked ironically.  
  
"No, but I expect I will be shortly," Gilderoy purred, stepping closer to him. He kissed Lupin, a short, steamy kiss, then placed a hand on the centre of his chest and pushed.  
  
Lupin fell back on the bed, sprawled on his back. Gilderoy clambered over him, straddling his legs as he looked down at Lupin with a predatory smile - well, as predatory a smile as the rather vapid face could manage.  
  
"Such a pretty little thing," he cooed, running his hands over Lupin's satin-covered chest. "I could just eat you up, you sweet little witch, you."  
  
Lupin glared at him. "I am not a witch."  
  
Gilderoy leaned closer, rubbing his body against Lupin's, teasing his hardening prick. "We all have an inner witch inside us. Let her out, love, and I promise I'll make this good for you."  
  
Lupin rolled his eyes. "I don't care what you do, just do something!"  
  
Gilderoy laughed, then leaned over to kiss him briefly. "So impatient! Are all werewolves this randy?"  
  
"I wouldn't know," Lupin said, gritting his teeth. "Are you always such a prick tease?"  
  
Gilderoy laughed again and slid down Lupin's body until his face was level with Lupin's enclosed prick. "Such a lovely thing; it would be criminal to tease it." He breathed on the silk-enclosed prick, making Lupin groan.  
  
Lupin groaned and let his head fall back against the bed, hoping that his lover would pull down the panties and suck him off. Snape could suck the varnish off a broomstick, and the things he could do with his tongue should be illegal. However, his lover appeared to have other game in mind, as his fingers traced its way down the silky cloth behind Lupin's balls and circled the opening to his body. Lupin gasped at the feel of the silk brushing against his most sensitive skin and Gilderoy chuckled.  
  
"Such a horny girl," he cooed. "Such a greedy little cunt."  
  
Lupin raised his head and glared. "Severus."  
  
Gilderoy shook a finger at him. "You're not playing along. I'm going to have to be very angry with you."  
  
"Fine," Lupin said with a snort. "You want me to give into my feminine side? Go for it - but you damn well better have something good in mind for a finish."  
  
"Oh, I do," Snape-Gilderoy said with a smirk.  
  
"Aren't you going to take this off?" he asked, pulling at the blue robes Gilderoy was still wearing.  
  
Gilderoy gave him another coy look. "So very naughty! All right, I suppose you can have a little peek." He unbuttoned his robes, slowly, teasingly, then pushed them off his shoulders.  
  
Lupin's eyes widened in shock and surprise. Underneath his robes, Gilderoy was wearing something similar to what Lupin now wore: frilly panties, garters, stockings, with a sheer camisole, all in shades of blue that matched his robes.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Lupin breathed. "Severus, where did you - were these in Lockhart's trunks?"  
  
Gilderoy smirked, a Snape-like expression. "Absolutely crammed with these things, all colour co-ordinated to match his robes. Our Mr. Lockhart seems very in touch with his feminine side."  
  
"Do you suppose anyone else knows?"  
  
Snape-Gilderoy snorted. "Even Lockhart doesn't know, not anymore. Dobby said that these things are going to be given to charity next week, since Lockhart doesn't need them."  
  
"Pity," Lupin said, running his hands over the silk stockings covering Snape-Gilderoy's legs. "They feel bloody fantastic."  
  
Snape-Gilderoy leaned over to kiss Lupin. "They'd feel even better like this." He sensuously slid back and forth, rubbing their stocking-covered legs together. Lupin moaned into the kiss, then wrapped his arms around Gilderoy's body and pulled him closer. He ran his hands over the other man's back, then appreciatively over the lush, silk-covered arse. Although he loved Snape to distraction and couldn't get enough of him, he had to admit that his lover's bony arse was less than perfect. Gilderoy's arse was nicely rounded, a good handful, and he squeezed it enthusiastically before sliding his hands under the material for a good feel.  
  
"Wicked, wicked," Gilderoy murmured against his lips. "Taking such dreadful liberties with me."  
  
"That's what happens when you dally with dark creatures," Lupin panted. He rolled them so that Gilderoy was pinned to the bed beneath him. He kissed his way down the smooth, perfect skin to the beautifully shaped prick, lavishing attention to the hard shaft. "Time for you to get in touch with your feminine side."  
  
"That's it!" Gilderoy gasped, pulling at Lupin, trying to get closer. "Fuck my greedy little cunt!"  
  
"Right," Lupin said, tearing the flimsy silk panties loose and throwing them on the floor. He muttered the lubricating spell, pushed Gilderoy's knees to his nose, then thrust home in a single movement. It was tight and hot, it was perfect, and he thrust mercilessly into the thrashing body under him. Gilderoy's legs were locked around his waist, the silk stockings rubbing against him maddeningly, tearing his orgasm from him. Lupin howled as he thrust through the climax tearing him apart, hearing his lover's gasping completion beneath him. He roused himself enough to kiss his partner, then pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to him.  
  
"Merlin!" he panted. "That was…that was incredible."  
  
"Of course it was," Gilderoy preened - as much as he was able to, given his body was a puddle of goo at the moment. "My love-making skills are unrivalled…"  
  
"On eight continents. I know," Lupin said, rolling on his side and giving him an amused look. "You do realize there are only seven, don't you, Severus?"  
  
"Certainly!" Snape-Gilderoy said, an affronted tone in his voice. "I'm not a complete idiot, unlike Lockhart."  
  
"Yeah, but he's a damn fine lay," Lupin said, smacking Snape-Gilderoy's arse affectionately. "Mind, if I had to deal with him as a lover on a regular basis, I'd have to resort to George Weasley's ball-gag chocolates."  
  
"Ah, the Weasleys finally come up with something that's of genuine use to the Wizarding world," Snape-Gilderoy said sarcastically.  
  
Lupin laughed, then reached out to trace the face of the stranger in bed with him. It was a nearly perfect face: beautifully proportioned, aesthetically pleasing, with pure skin tones and perfect teeth framed by flowing golden tresses. Oddly enough, Lupin found himself missing his lover's uneven features, his crooked teeth, his lank hair.  
  
"How much longer?" he asked suddenly.  
  
Snape-Gilderoy raised an eyebrow. "Have something else you'd like to do? Some other fantasy? I'd need to take another dose of polyjuice if you have other games in mind. I have to warn you, after that performance, both our recovery times might be considerable. However," he added, in Gilderoy's overblown way of talking, "I have a potion in my robe pocket that should take care of the problem - make you ready to go again in no time. It's my own invention - I could make an absolute fortune, should I choose to market it. I'm quite a skilled potions maker, you know."  
  
Lupin gave him a look. "You're out of your tree if you think I'm going to take a potion that _Lockhart_ made."  
  
"All right," Gilderoy said with a chagrined look. "I nicked it from Snape's stores."  
  
Lupin laughed again, then traced the full mouth replacing his lover's thin lips with his fingertip. His throat choked on the words I miss you, unable to say them. It had been his idea, after all. If sometimes he regretted it, well, that was his own secret to keep.  
  
End of Flavour #8  



	10. Flavour # 9 - Hand Picked Peaches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PAIRING: This part - RL/SS (HP)  
> RATING: R  
> KINKS: Hand-job

Lupin was surprised when Snape didn't voice a single protest about his next assignment - surprised and worried. After all, considering the subject was Snape's second-least-favourite person, it did seem a little…strange. Lupin frowned, wondering if Snape had accidentally ingested something hallucinogenic. After all, who knew what, exactly, Lockhart had used on his hair to make it shine like that. Snape just scowled and demanded the invisibility cloak, then disappeared into the lab.

Lupin sighed and went into his office to finish up some paperwork. He wasn't sure what to make of his lover's current mood, but he knew better than to try to figure out Snape when he wanted to be mysterious.

He gathered the scrolls from the Third years' assignment and set them on the desk. For a moment, he thought he heard something, and he looked around but the office was empty. He shrugged and hunted up a quill, then settled down at his desk to mark the essays.

He was halfway through the second one when he felt it: the sensation of fingers running up his legs. He glanced downward and, seeing nothing, smiled.

The game had begun.

"Is someone there?" he asked, pretending to look around, puzzled.

"Here, Professor," a voice said softly. Lupin looked down and saw Harry Potter's head appear out of nowhere. The young man grinned up at Lupin, his eyes sparkling through his thick glasses. It was rather disconcerting, seeing that disembodied head.

"Harry, what are you doing here? More importantly, what are you doing under my desk?"

Harry's grin turned downright wicked. "I should think that's obvious, Professor."

"Harry," Lupin said severely. "You are too young. You can't possibly want this. Go back to your dorm."

"I'm old enough," Harry protested, stubbornly, and Lupin ironically thought that was a trait both Harry and Snape had in common. "And you can't send me back if you can't see me." Harry disappeared again; Lupin only knew he was still there because he felt Harry's hands run up his legs once more. Invisible fingers trailed over his trouser legs, and he shivered at the sensation.

"Harry…"

"Hush. I just want to touch you. To feel you."

Lupin gasped as the fingers slid up his legs, finding their way under his robes. They teased at him, toyed with his hardening erection. He groaned and leaned back in his chair, spreading his legs further apart to allow his lover better access. He heard a soft laugh, then fingers eased his zip down. His hard prick fell out into warm hands, eager hands, hands that seemed to combine innocence with bold daring. Harry's hands caressed his flesh, no longer teasing but instead driving him toward fulfilment. He wanted to grab his lover, to wind his fingers in his long hair, but there was nothing there - nothing that he could see - so instead he grabbed onto the arms of his chair. His knuckles were white, his fingers ached, and his heart felt as if it would burst out of his chest, and still those hands drove him onward. 

Finally, with a cry that combined ecstasy and relief, he tumbled over the edge, shuddering with the force of his climax. Waves of pleasure washed over him, making him shudder and pump more come over the warm hand cradling him. When it was finally over, he collapsed in his chair, barely aware of the light kiss pressed to the tip of his spent prick, or of the sound of retreating footsteps.

What he _was_ aware of was the sound of footsteps coming closer to his office, the sound of the door being flung open as his irate lover entered the room.

"Lupin, where in bloody hell is that cloak?"

Lupin's eyes widened in shock as his head jerked up. He glanced down at his body, aware for the first time that his robes were pulled open, his fly unzipped, and his spent prick lay exposed. With a groan, he let his head fall back against the chair, as he squeezed his eyes closed.

"Oh _fuck_."

End of Flavour #9


	11. Flavour #10 - Flavourful Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PAIRING: This part - RL/SS  
> RATING: R
> 
> KINKS: Interlude (none)
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, originally I was going to have "I" represented by Irma Pince, with Lupin immobilized by book-binding tape, but that was just too sick...so I might do it later. ;-) Besides, the boys needed to talk.

Lupin glared at his lover across the breakfast table in their rooms. Snape was still smirking about the trick he'd pulled on him the previous evening - positively gloating, as a matter of fact.

"It wasn't funny," Lupin snapped. "You nearly gave me a heart attack. For a moment, I thought it was the real Harry who'd pulled me under my own desk."

"Sorry to disappoint," Snape said drily.

"Don't be ridiculous! Harry's just a boy, and I am _not_ interested in him as a lover."

"Evidence last night to the contrary."

"That was a _fantasy_ , dammit!" Lupin snarled. "I know the bloody difference between fantasizing about one of my teachers as opposed to acting upon it."

"Students."

Lupin, halted in mid-tirade by the single word his lover spoke, blinked. "Pardon?"

"You said 'fantasizing about one of my teachers' when you meant students," Snape said, a deceptively bland expression on his face and a shrewd look in his eyes. "Or did you."

Lupin ran a hand over his face. "Oh, bloody hell, Severus! You're worse than the prosecutor for the Wizengamot. Why don't you just put that damned potion in my tea and ask whatever it is you want to know? Better still, ask and I'll tell you without the truth serum. I'm too tired to play games this morning."

"Very well." Snape placed his elbows on the table and leaned forward, keenly studying Lupin's face. "You were interested in one of our teachers when we were younger, weren't you?"

Lupin sighed. "I had a crush on one or two, if that's what you mean. "

"It is not, and you know it. You are evading the question, Lupin."

"So? I had a crush on a lot of people, including you, if you remember. Doesn't mean I did anything about it."

"Which teacher?"

"Oh, for…all right. I fancied Professor Yancey. Satisfied?"

Snape blinked. "The Defence Against the Dark Arts instructor? He was skinny and had a mole on the side of his neck!"

"He was _not_ skinny," Lupin retorted. "And you could hardly see the mole."

"It had _hair_ growing out of it!"

"He was queerer than a three-galleon coin, and I was desperate!"

Snape bit off whatever he was going to say and blinked at the vehemence in Lupin's voice. "Desperate?" he said instead.

Lupin sighed and leaned his head against the back of his chair, closing his eyes. "I thought there was something wrong with me. All the other boys were always talking about, thinking about, and wanking over girls. James had been in love with Lily for years. Sirius snogged any girl who'd look at him - which was half the school. Even _Peter_ had a date for Hogsmeade weekends and the Yule ball. And then there was me, and none of the girls did anything for me, but just one look at a bloke in the showers and I'd pop a stiffy. I wanted someone to talk to about being gay, maybe to show me the ropes."

Nearly inaudibly, Snape said, "There was me."

Lupin snorted. "With Sirius and James watching me every minute and hexing you if you even looked in my direction? Besides," he added with a shrug, not looking at Snape, "I wanted to know what I was doing in case we ever…you know. Didn't want to screw things up. It… _you_ were too important to me." He snorted. "Of course, then Sirius had to go and screw everything up before I even had a chance with you."

An unaccustomed flush highlighted Snape's cheeks although he didn't look at Lupin either. He did lay his hand on the table, carefully within reach, and after a moment Lupin lay his hand on top of his lover's.

"Did you ever…?" Snape asked, a diffident tone in his voice as if he didn't care.

"No." Lupin grinned and shook his head self-deprecatingly. "Never could get up the nerve."

Drily, Snape said, "Then I suppose I know who the subject for 'Y' will be, always supposing that you managed to procure a sample from the good professor."

"A hair was rolled up in one of my scrolls - I still have it."

"Careless of him," Snape said. "And didn't he get himself trampled by an erumpent while on holiday?"

"I said I fancied him stupid," Lupin pointed out, a little irritated. "I never said he was a bloody genius."

"Wasn't all that much to look at, either," Snape added. "Although Rosier caught sight of him in the showers once and said he was hung like a centaur."

Both men sighed lustily, then flushed and hastily retrieved their hands.

Snape cleared his throat. "Well. I suppose I should be getting to class."

"It's Saturday, Severus," Lupin reminded him.

"There are scrolls to mark."

"…and I thought you might like to take me back to bed and shag me senseless." Lupin gave him a significant look. " _Without_ polyjuice."

Snape stood up, taking a moment to tug his robes into perfect order before speaking. "Race you to the bed."

End of A Flavourful Interlude


	12. Flavour #11 - Clotted Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PAIRING: This part - RL/SS, RL/JP  
> RATING: R
> 
> KINKS: Jerking-off

"So," Snape said, entering their chambers, a vial of polyjuice potion in hand. "Who shall be the subject of my culinary skills tonight? As if I need to ask."

Lupin had been sitting in front of the fireplace, staring blankly into its depths. He was feeling remarkably content with life; he and his lover had spent most of the morning shagging each other senseless, and after Snape had gone off to complete his grading, Lupin had napped for a while and then spent the rest of the day puttering around their rooms. 

He felt more at peace with himself than he had in a long time. Telling his lover about his youthful insecurities had been curiously freeing. His interest in playing with other partners had become less obsessive; he still looked forward to experimenting with his lover, but now for the fun of it, not because he felt he'd been missing something.

He smiled at his lover and nodded his head towards the small bottle on the table. Snape examined the black hair and sighed. "Potter senior, I presume?" Lupin nodded. "I confess to being a little surprised. I was under the impression that you considered James Potter irrefutably heterosexual."

"I do," Lupin said, matter-of-factly.

"Then…?" Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Ever heard of a circle jerk, Severus? Even straight guys have been known to participate."

Snape made a distasteful face. "So the sum of our evening's activities is the pair of us jerking off in some sort of competition?"

"Not entirely." Lupin grinned. "Isn't it every gay boy's fantasy that his straight best friend will suddenly find him irresistible?"

Lupin thought he saw a hint of old pain on Snape's face before his cool mask descended. "Indeed." Snape looked at the two bottles in his hand, then turned in the direction of the bathroom.

* * *

Remus looked up briefly as James Potter joined him in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. "Well, hello, stranger," he said. "I didn't expect to see you here tonight. Lily toss you out?"

"Mmm," James said noncommittally, sitting on the floor beside him. "Where's Sirius?"

"Where he usually is," Remus said with a snort. "Out."

"Then we won't see him till late tonight, if then," James said. "Lucky bastard."

There was an undertone to James' words that made Remus look at him in surprise. "Are you all right, James?"

James shrugged. "Fine. Just a little…you know." He made a gesture towards his lap.

Remus gave him a look of understanding. "Yeah. All too well." He sighed.

"Look, you should see if Sirius can fix you up. He's got more girls dangling than he has nights in the week to see them."

"No, thanks," Remus said hastily. "The last thing I need is a pity date - or a pity fuck."

James flushed slightly and gave him an amused look. "Why, Remus Lupin! Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"Admit it - you didn't think I even knew that word."

James grinned. "Caught me."

"I wish," Remus murmured.

James made a movement like he was going to get up. "Well, guess I better go get a shower and take care of this," he said, gesturing at his crotch.

"Wait!" Remus said quickly. James gave him a questioningly look. "You don't have to go. Um - seeing as I have the same problem…" He drew in a deep breath. "I heard you and Sirius, last time. We could do that."

James' smile got wider. "Remus, these unsuspected depths! Why didn't you join us, if you heard?"

Remus shrugged. "Didn't want to interrupt."

James snorted. "Remus, the whole point of a circle jerk is that the more, the merrier. You're always welcome."

Remus flushed slightly and said diffidently, "So…you want to?"

James looked around. "Here?"

Remus shrugged again. "Everyone's either out or in bed. We can cast a spell to let us know if anyone's coming."

James' smile was positively wicked now. "Other than us, of course."

Remus' blush intensified. "Er, yeah."

"All right." James quickly opened his robes and unfastened his belt and trousers. He looked up to see Remus staring at him. "Are you going to do this or not?"

"Right," Remus said faintly, then got to work on his own robes. When he'd unfastened his pants, he hesitated and looked over at James. 

Who'd opened his trousers and was sitting with his naked, semi-hard prick in his hand.

Remus swallowed hard, then blushed again when he realized he was staring. He turned his attention back to his own situation, pulling out his prick with a hand that shook slightly.

"All right," James said. "When I say begin, we both start. First person to come loses - and no cheating by stopping or anything like that. Your hand has to be moving the whole time or you forfeit. If you go soft, you forfeit as well. Understand?"

Remus nodded, nervously wetting his lips. He avoided looking at James' hand - or his prick - knowing that one good look would be all he needed to send him off. "What does the winner get?"

James grinned. "He gets to ask the loser one thing. Right, then? Begin."

Remus pulled at his prick, slowly, steadily, setting just the pace he liked when he was trying to make it good _and_ trying to make it last. On the other side of the fireplace, he could hear the slide of skin on skin as well as his friend's accelerated breathing. In his mind, he could clearly picture James' hand, so skilful at handling the quaffle, pulling at his prick, with that look of intense concentration he sometimes had when he was concentrating on something. He imagined that there would be a little bead of sweat on James' upper lip, and he wanted to lick it off and then drop his head and lick James' prick. 

Involuntarily, his hand tightened on his cock and that was it for him. With a cry of combined pleasure and defeat, he came all over his hand, just barely remembering to bite his lip so that he wouldn't call out James' name.

He slumped back on the floor, spent and yet curiously unfulfilled, then opened his eyes and glanced over at James. Since he'd already lost, it couldn't hurt to look. So he looked.

And met James' eyes, locked on him, a strange expression in their depths. As their eyes met, James' flying fist stilled and James' body jerked in delicious agony as his climax swept over him.

Remus looked away, feeling awkward as if he didn't know what to do with his hands or what to say. Should he leave, go get a shower and clean up? Or would James think there was something wrong with him if he hared off? 

He took a deep breath and, affecting nonchalance, said, "You won, so collect your forfeit. What do you want to ask me?"

"Do you want me?"

Remus' head jerked up at James' question, his eyes widening in stark terror. "I - of course n- what-" 

"Remus," James murmured, softly and affectionately, and Remus looked up at his face to see that James was looking at him with a tender expression on his face. "Do you want me?"

"Yes," breathed Remus. "Oh, yes."

A smile spread across James' face. "Good," he said. "Because I want you, too."

Remus knew that he was smiling like an idiot but he couldn't help it. James laughed softly and reached out to grab him by the back of his head, pulling him closer for a kiss.

"I haven't done this before," James breathed against his lips. "Not with a bloke." He kissed Remus. "Be gentle with me?"

Lupin snorted and smacked "James" on the chest. "Severus! Of all the damned corny things you could have said - James Potter would _not_ bottom for anyone, and he certainly wouldn't ask me to be gentle with him!"

"So Potter Senior was a bit of a brute, was he?" Snape-James' eyes gleamed and he placed a hand on Lupin's chest, pushing him back down on the carpet in front of their fireplace. He covered Lupin's body with his own, pressing him down into the carpet. "Tossed you down on the carpet and had his wicked way with you, did he?"

"Of course not, idiot," Lupin retorted. "What part of _straight_ did you not comprehend?"

Snape-James kissed Lupin to shut him up. Lupin decided that - as much fun as fantasies about seducing his straight friend were - the reality of being loved into a boneless puddle in front of the fire by his lover was even better.

End of Flavour #11


	13. Flavour #12 - Kissed by an Auror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PAIRING: This part - RL/SS, RL/KS  
> RATING: NC-17
> 
> KINKS: Kissing

Snape stared into the cup in his hand, grimacing at the sight of the potion within. "Lupin, this is without doubt the vilest concoction it has ever been my misfortune to imbibe."

Lupin snorted. "You forget that I've seen - and tasted - a good portion of your potions. This is nothing compared to that blood restorative you had me drink last summer."

"I've been told that it has a pleasant aftertaste."

"If you're a _vampire_. Maybe. Anyways, it's pretty late for you to be complaining after you've been taking it for eleven days already."

"Not with nail clippings in it."

Lupin shrugged. "Not like I could get a hair, after all. Well, not without answering some rather embarrassing questions. Besides, how bad could it be?"

Snape gave him a baleful look. "Remember that you said that next month." He tilted his head back as he swallowed the contents of the cup, grimacing as he did so. As Lupin watched, his lover's slender frame grew a bit taller and broader, his dark hair receding as his skin darkened. A moment later, Kingsley Shacklebolt stood before him.

"Nice," Lupin said, moving closer to the Auror. He touched the gold hoop in Snape-Kingsley's ear and smiled. "Good look on you. Maybe you should consider one of your own."

Snape-Kingsley gave him a baleful look. "If you are quite finished making ridiculous suggestions, Lupin, perhaps we could get on with this?"

"Why? Have another date after this, Severus?" Lupin asked teasingly. He stepped away, however, settling his robes and getting ready to enact their little fantasy. Ready, he turned back to Kingsley and smiled. 

"Auror Shacklebolt," he said genially, sitting on the couch and gesturing for Kingsley to take a seat as well. "Thank you for coming by."

"Please, Remus," Kingsley said. "There is no need to be so formal. We _are_ colleagues, after all, and will be working closely on the next mission." He sat down on the couch beside Lupin and fixed his dark eyes on the man. "Very closely."

Lupin shivered slightly. He hadn't been mistaken, then. At the last Order meeting, he'd thought he'd smelled arousal coming off Kingsley as he brushed past him on the way out of the room. And the feeling was definitely mutual.

He smiled at Kingsley. "I certainly hope so."

Kingsley laughed, a low, rumbling sound that made Lupin shiver again. "Why, Remus - are you coming on to me?"

Lupin fluttered his lashes at the Auror. "And if I said yes, I was?"

Kingsley leaned closer. "Then I would have to kiss you."

"In that case - yes, I am."

"Good," Kingsley said, his lips nearly touching Lupin's. "Because I really want to kiss you." He pressed his lips against Lupin's lightly, hardly touching. "I've been wanting to kiss you for the longest time."

Lupin wanted to reply but Kingsley was kissing him again, his warm, full lips moving over Lupin's. The kisses were feather-light, barely even there, and yet they took Lupin's breath away. Kingsley's tongue flickered out, teasing his briefly before retreating again. 

Lupin wanted to follow that tongue, wanted to taste the other man's mouth, but Kingsley pulled back a few inches and murmured, "Slowly."

"Easy for you to say," Lupin groaned. "I want you."

"And I want you, but there's no need to rush. Savour the moment, each kiss, each caress." 

Kingsley's lips were moving over his face now, bestowing butterfly kisses to his cheeks, his eyelids, his nose, and finally his mouth. He held Lupin's head firmly between his large hands, keeping him from deepening the kiss as he sucked and nibbled at Lupin's lower lip. He ran his tongue teasingly over Lupin's lips again, and this time when Lupin opened his mouth to moan in delight, he slipped his tongue into the warm haven of his lover's mouth. 

Lupin whimpered and tried to move closer, tried to deepen the kiss, and Kingsley slid one hand to the base of Lupin's neck to cradle his head while the other slipped down to his lover's back. Lupin willingly obeyed the pressure from both hands, pressing their bodies closer together even as he gave into the increasing demands of Kingsley's mouth. The kisses were deeper now, wilder, as if Kingsley's civilized veneer was giving way to a more primitive man underneath. Kingsley's mouth was almost savage now, his kisses hard, a demand for dominance. Lupin's own wild side recognized and responded to this, willingly surrendering the Alpha position - for now - to the other man. He pressed closer to his lover, rocking their bodies together, desperate for more of those searing kisses. And Kingsley gave them to him, gave him kiss after kiss, until Lupin was breathless and weak with need and want and desire. One last kiss, one last press of Kingsley's hand against his lower back forcing their bodies together, and Lupin shattered.

He dropped his forehead down onto Kingsley's shoulder, breathing heavily as he tried to recover his equilibrium. It had been a long, long time since he'd come in his pants from just kissing - but then again, that had been anything _but_ just kissing. It had been sex, pure and simple: clothes on, only their mouths merging, but it had been sex nevertheless.

"I didn't know you could kiss like that," he muttered, and for a moment, he was unsure whether he was talking about Kingsley or Snape. Then he realized that it didn't really matter, for they were both right there in his arms, and there were more kisses where those had come from.

End of Flavour #12

* * *


	14. Flavour #13 - Leather & Licorice Whips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PAIRING: This part - RL/SS, RL/LM  
> RATING: R
> 
> KINKS: Lashing

"Well, well, well," a silky smooth voice said, stirring Lupin to consciousness. "What do we have here? I do believe it is Severus' little pet werewolf."

Lupin lifted his head, fighting against the weariness that pulled at him. His body ached and he realized that he was naked, that his hands were chained above his head, and his feet spread and shackled to the dungeon floor. He shook back his hair and stared at the man standing before him. 

The tall, slender man was smirking at him in a decidedly unpleasant manner. His long pale hair had been pulled back, highlighting his pale, pointed face. He was dressed completely in black leather - _expensive_ black leather - from head to toe, and he was stroking a black whip in a way that made Lupin break out in a sweat.

"Lucius Malfoy," he spit out. "I thought you were in Azkaban."

Lucius' smirk widened. "I was released early - for good behaviour."

"I'll bet," Lupin said with a snort. "Your _master_ undoubtedly broke you out."

Lucius shrugged. "A matter of semantics."

"How did I get here? And where's Severus?"

"You walked into our trap, but unfortunately Severus escaped our grasp."

Lupin glared at him. "I won't tell you anything."

Lucius smirked. "What makes you think I'm going to ask you anything?"

Lupin frowned. "Then why do you want me?"

"As I already said - to play with." Lucius tapped his chest with the handle of the whip and smiled wickedly. "We are going to have such fun together, werewolf."

Lupin's eyes widened and he sucked in his breath. This was bad. This was very bad. 

"I've always wondered why Severus was so fascinated with you, and how much punishment a werewolf can take," Lucius purred, circling him as he trailed the whip over Lupin's skin, teasing him. "Shall we find out?"

Lupin bit his lip, determined not to say a word.

Lucius took several measured steps away, then turned to face Lupin, raising the whip as he did. "So much lovely skin to mark. Where shall I begin?"

The whip cracked once in mid-air above Lupin's head as Lucius appeared to be testing either the distance or Lupin's nerve - or both. Lupin squeezed his eyes shut, desperately trying to control his breathing so he wouldn't pass out.

"Feel free to scream," Lucius said, amusement and anticipation clear in his silky voice. "Or not. It won't make any difference to me, one way or the other."

Lupin kept his eyes closed and heard the whoosh of movement through the air. A second later, the tip of the lash caught his skin just below his right nipple, followed by a sharp, burning pain a moment afterwards. Lupin drew in a sharp breath; the pain had been less than he had expected, but it was painful none-the-less, and he had no idea how long Lucius would whip him. He had a feeling it would be worse before it got better.

There was a second crack, and the lash struck just below his left nipple. There was a quick, stinging pain, gone in a flash but leaving a deeper ache behind. Lupin moaned, then bit his lip again, unwilling to give Lucius Malfoy the satisfaction of hearing him scream.

Lucius laughed softly and Lupin could hear him circling, prowling around his captive body, no doubt deciding where to strike next. "Did you like that, my little werewolf? As you see, I can bite, too. Would you like more, or are you ready to beg for mercy?"

"Go to hell," Lupin ground out.

"In due course, I expect I shall," Lucius said with a smirk. "However, I believe I shall send you there first."

A crack of the whip and Lupin's left shoulder blazed with the quick stinging pain, and then the right. Lupin gasped with the shock of sudden pain, then flinched as he felt Lucius step up close behind him. There was a flick of something wet and warm along the lash mark on his right shoulder and, with a shock, Lupin realized that Lucius had licked the last mark he'd made. He shuddered and pulled away as much as he could, and heard Lucius laugh as he did.

"Is my touch so revolting then, my discriminating friend? I would think you'd relish a more…sophisticated touch after being subjected to Severus' attentions for so long."

"Severus is twice the man you are," Lupin said between gritted teeth. 

Lucius' reply was another crack of the whip. The next stroke fell on his right shoulder again, and it was like being kissed by fire. Lupin screamed, unable to stop himself, and a second later the matching lash fell on his other shoulder. He didn't even notice the next few strokes falling, was barely aware of the man prowling around him, his world narrowing down to that crack followed by exquisite pain and the rising tide of erotic agony. He was screaming, he knew that he was because he could feel the burn in his throat, but he heard nothing, nothing but the crack of the whip.

A wonderful warmth began to rise within his body, along with a delicious sense of helplessness. The situation was out of his control; there was nothing he could do but endure, and he abandoned himself to the pain.

The whip fell again and he screamed, putting his whole heart and soul into it, and something within him exploded as he did. The world went grey around him and he sagged in his bonds, drained and yet euphoric.

Then there was warmth surrounding him, hands quickly unfastening the cuffs on his wrists and easing him to the ground. He heard a voice in his ear, repeating his name in increasingly frantic tones, and he finally stirred himself to open his eyes.

Lucius Malfoy's face was looking down at him, but it was his lover's desperate fear that looked out of those eyes. Snape-Lucius breathed a sigh of relief and then scowled at him. 

"Dammit, Lupin! You scared the hell out of me!"

Lupin grinned up at him goofily. "Sorry, Severus. I was feeling a bit...floaty there.""

Snape-Lucius rolled his eyes. "You are such a pain slut."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Lupin winced as he shifted slightly in his lover's arms, and he hissed as one of his welts brushed against Snape's clothing.

"I'd better take care of those," Snape said, lifting Lupin into his arms and carrying him to the bed. He turned away to get a jar of salve, but Lupin grabbed his arm and pulled him down on top of him instead.

"Lupin!" he growled. "I need to put some salve - "

"Later," Lupin said, pulling Snape-Lucius' head down so that he could kiss him. "Right now, I believe you had plans to do unspeakably wicked things to my helpless body."

Snape-Lucius snorted. "A completely shameless pain slut."

"Yeah," Lupin said, winding his arms around his lover's body. "And aren't you glad?"

End of Flavour #13


	15. Flavour #14 - Spunky Monkey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PAIRING: This part - RL/SS, RL/MM (sort of)  
> RATING: R
> 
> KINKS: Masturbation

Professor McGonagall looked up as Remus entered the classroom. "Good evening, Mr. Lupin. Thank you for being prompt."

Remus gave his Transfiguration professor a half-smile. "I didn't think it would be a good idea to be late for detention, Professor."

"Very true, Mr. Lupin. You are in considerable trouble as it is, and adding to that would not be good." She looked at him through her glasses, managing a look that combined both sternness and sympathy. "I don't suppose you'd like to lessen your own punishment by informing me as to the identity of your…companion last night."

Remus flushed, vividly recalling how his Head of House had caught him _in flagrante delicto_ , hastily trying to haul his trousers up from his knees. He'd only been thankful that Severus had been able to slip into the shadows and get away. Having his lover's identity disclosed would have been disastrous - Merlin knows what his friends would have done if they'd found out he was slipping out to see a Slytherin.

"No, Professor," he said, reluctant to defy his Head of House, but knowing that he could do nothing else.

She sighed. "I didn't think so. Very well, Mr. Lupin. Take a seat and get out your books. I want six inches each on the last 3 techniques we've studied." She levelled a look at him. "You _can_ handle six inches, Mr. Lupin, can't you?"

 _I usually do_ , was the thought that immediately flashed into his mind, and he flushed again, unaccountably aroused by her unintended double entende. Muttering a "Yes, Ma'am," he pulled out his supplies and set to work.

"Very good, Mr. Lupin. I wouldn't want this assignment to be too _hard_ on you."

Remus bent over his paper, biting his lip so that a moan wouldn't escape. The image of a certain six hard inches made him suddenly, achingly hard. He pressed his hand down against the bulge in his trousers, hoping to hide the evidence of his arousal. Instead, the pressure against his prick made him even harder. He bit back a moan, glancing quickly up towards the Transfiguration teacher's desk to see if she had heard.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Lupin?" McGonagall asked. "Is the length too difficult for you to manage? It _is_ quite a bit to take in at one time."

"No, I can manage, Professor."

"I can always _drill_ you - "

"No!" Remus managed to gasp, pressing down hard again as he felt his prick throb. Pictures of Severus drilling into him hung before his eyes, and he knew he'd never be able to concentrate on the essay like this. He glanced up surreptitiously at McGonagall and, seeing that she had turned her attention back to the scrolls she was grading, he eased open his robes and slipped his hand inside.

It felt so good to touch his hard flesh that he almost moaned aloud. He bit his lip, muffling the sound, and hunched over further in his seat so that he looked as if he was working hard on his paper. In reality, he barely saw the paper; his attention was focused on what his hand was doing under his robes. His prick was hard and wet in his hand, and he stoked it quickly, wanting to find release before his teacher turned her attention back to him. His hand felt good, but he wished it was Severus' mouth on his prick, just like it had been last night. He shut his eyes, remembering how it had felt to be pushed up against the wall, his trousers around his knees and his robes hanging open. Severus was on his knees before him, his hair hanging in his face, his mouth wrapped around Remus' prick as he sucked him. 

Remus bit his lip once more, barely containing the moan. His hand moved faster, and he could feel his climax rushing at him like a hippogriff. His body shuddered and a moan escaped him before he could stop it as he came over his hand.

"Mr. Lupin?" Professor McGonagall asked, concern in her voice. "Are you quite all right?"

"I'm fine, Professor," Remus managed to say, just barely keeping himself from slumping on the desk. "In fact, I'm finished."

"Good," Professor McGonagall said, rising from her desk and pulling off the tartan hat she was wearing. "If I had to wear this bloody thing another moment, I was going to go mad. No wonder Minerva's so cross all the time."

"So what's your excuse?" Lupin asked, slumping in his seat now, a blissful smile on his face. "Shorts one size too small?"

Snape-McGonagall snorted. "I believe it's your brain that's one size too small. Honestly, Lupin - of all the perverted fantasies!"

Lupin grinned at him, too relaxed to take offence. "If you only knew how many times I sat in this classroom and wanted to do just that."

Snape-McGonagall smirked. "Why, Lupin! I had no idea that McGonagall did it for you!"

"Not her, you idiot. It was you, sitting across the classroom from me, smirking just like you're doing now. I'd imagine that after class you'd find a way to back me into a corner and snog me senseless, muttering dirty things in my ear." Lupin sighed, regretfully. "If only…"

Snape-McGonagall shrugged. "The past is the past, Lupin. Let it go."

"Never thought I'd hear _you_ say that," Lupin teased. "How much longer before you change back?"

Snape-McGonagall smirked. "This form putting you off?"

"Actually," Lupin said, "it reminded me of more of those youthful fantasies. Did I ever tell you about the dream I had about you and me doing it on Minerva's desk?"

Snape-McGonagall held up a hand. " _Not_ while I'm in this form, if you please, or I'll never be able to look Minerva in the face again. We have precisely fifteen minutes and then," and Snape looked across the room, his eyes locking on Lupin's, "then I expect you to tell me all about this dream. In detail."

Lupin grinned. "It'll be my pleasure."

End of Flavour #14


	16. Flavour #15 - Pinches & Herbs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PAIRING: This part - RL/SS, RL/NL  
> RATING: PG-13/R
> 
> KINKS: Nipple torture

  
"Neville!" Lupin called out, entering the small, isolated greenhouse where the young Seventh year student worked on his special projects. "Are you in here?"  
  
"Back here, Professor," Neville's voice called out, and Lupin wound his way through the growing frames and trellises towards him. He found the young man kneeling beside a growing frame, puttering with an oddly familiar looking plant  
  
"Professor Sprout said that you needed my opinion about something."  
  
Neville looked up at him, flushing slightly as he did. "Um, yes, I do. If you're not too busy, that is."  
  
Lupin smiled at Neville. "Of course I'm not too busy. Does it have to do with this plant?"  
  
Neville nodded. "It's a hybrid I've been working on. It's for…well…it's part of a special line of products for Fred and George Weasley's business."  
  
Lupin frowned as he studied the plant. He failed to see what such a plant could have to do with a joke shop and said so.  
  
"It's f-for the back room," Neville said, his blush intensifying as he looked up at Lupin nervously through his lashes.  
  
"Ah," Lupin said, his frown clearing up and amusement replacing it. The Weasley brothers had been amazingly successful in their first year of business, and were planning on expanding their business. They were planning to open an "adults only" back room carrying those sex candies, toys and aids, and he'd heard that they already had a stack of orders from the mail-order side of the business.  
  
Then he gave the plant another look. "What is it, then? A lube plant?"  
  
"No, I've already finished that one," Neville said proudly. "Produces five different flavours in little pods." He touched the tendril of the plant he was holding and Lupin was surprised to see it move.  
  
"What in hell?"  
  
"It's a variation on the Devil's Snare," Neville explained. "I call it Devil Cuffs. It's still designed to wrap around a person, but it's more docile and obeys commands, and the viciousness has been bred out so it won't kill. Oh, and it's less smaller and less sensitive to light, so you can put it in any room."  
  
Lupin touched the plant, fascinated when it wound a tendril gently around his finger. "What do you plan to use it for?"  
  
"Bondage," Neville said simply. "And unlike cuffs or other things, you don't have to hide this away so you won't be embarrassed if your grandmother - er, _somebody_ sees it in your room." Neville blushed again as he said this.  
  
"Ingenious," Lupin said. "But why do you need me?"  
  
"I'm doing my final test, and I need a subject - one who won't be hurt should the plant not act the way it should, and who won't be, um, put off by the idea of bondage. George suggested you."  
  
Lupin grinned, remembering George and the gaffa tape. "I'll have to remember to thank him. What do you want me to do?" he asked.  
  
"Well, it can be a little rough on clothing, so you should probably take off anything you don't want damaged."  
  
Lupin nodded, and after locking and sealing the greenhouse doors, he stripped down to his boxers. Neville averted his gaze although Lupin was certain he caught the younger wizard peeking at him.  
  
"What now?" he asked.  
  
"If you wouldn't mind lying here," Neville said, pointing toward the open frame, "and then put your hands above your head."  
  
Lupin complied and Neville set down the plant down at the top of the frame. He tapped the plant once with his wand and said clearly, "Bind his hands together." A tendril of the plant snaked its way across the ground and wrapped around Lupin's hands, joining them together.  
  
"How does that feel?" Neville asked anxiously.  
  
"Fine. They're tight but not uncomfortable." Lupin tugged at the bindings but they didn't give. "No give, just a little resistance. Good job, Neville."  
  
"Thank you, sir," Neville said, smiling. "Would it be all right if I bound your feet as well?"  
  
"Go right ahead," Lupin said. Neville set another plant between Lupin's feet and then gave it another command. Immediately, two tendrils snaked out, wrapping around Lupin's ankles and then securely fastening them to the corners of the frame.  
  
"Excellent!" Lupin said after testing that the tendrils held him securely without harming him. "Really, this is quite amazing. What else can they do?"  
  
Neville blinked. "What else? I'm not sure what you mean, sir?"  
  
"Have you thought about it functioning as a cock ring, for example?"  
  
Neville blushed. "I - no - I - I hadn't thought about that."  
  
"Do you think it would work?"  
  
Neville shrugged slightly. "No reason why it shouldn't. Would it be all right…?"  
  
"Go right ahead."  
  
Neville leaned close to the plant between Lupin's feet and murmured. "Bind his - his, um, penis."  
  
A tendril crawled up the space between Lupin's feet and his body, sliding along his inner thigh. It slid into one of the leg openings of his boxers and wrapped around his hardening prick. Lupin gasped, then groaned. It was a strange sensation but oddly erotic.  
  
"That works," he managed to say to Neville.  
  
"Yes." Neville's eyes were bright and he moistened his lips with his tongue in a way that Lupin found innocently arousing. "Would you mind if I tried something else?"  
  
"Be my guest."  
  
Neville went back to the plant by Lupin's head and murmured something to it that Lupin couldn't hear. A tendril immediately began threading its way down the frame next to Lupin's head, then slid up over his shoulder and onto his chest. The tip of it settled on his left nipple, just barely touching it, then began wiggling.  
  
Lupin groaned at the sensation of the somewhat scratchy leaves rubbing over his nipple. It was an odd cross between the different ends of a feather, as irritating as the point end of the feather while also teasing and tickling.  
  
"How does that feel, Professor?"  
  
"Wonderful," he moaned. He tried to arch up, to get more pressure against his sensitive nipples, but instead the tendril wriggled away. Lupin growled in disappointment, but then it was tickling and playing with his other nipple. A soothing warmth enclosed his first nipple, and he realized that Neville had leaned over and was sucking and licking it. His growl turned into a purr.  
  
Back and forth went the tendril, playing with first one nipple and then the other, and Neville's tongue soothed and teased each nipple in turn. Between the two, they were slowly driving Lupin out of his mind with pleasure. The tendril wrapped around his prick kept him from coming at the sheer bliss of the torture his nipples were enduring, and he was nearly desperate for release.  
  
"Neville…please…" he moaned. "I can't…"  
  
"I want to try one more thing, Professor," Neville said. He touched the tendril torturing his left nipple and murmured something, and the tendril immediately wrapped around his nipple, pinching up the hard nub and holding it captive.  
  
"Merlin!" Lupin gasped, arching up into the plant's clamping tendril and then pulling back, uncertain whether he wanted it to stop or wanted more. "Please!"  
  
"One more thing," Neville repeated. He picked up another plant and set it down by Lupin's chest, near his left armpit. He touched the plant with his wand and Lupin watched in fascinated horror as it, too, extended a tendril towards him. Only this tendril had a long, sharp-looking thorn on the end of it.  
  
"What's that?" he demanded.  
  
"Piercing cactus," Neville said absently, watching as the tendril crept closer to Lupin's captive nipple. He made a slight adjustment, then nodded. "That should be perfect."  
  
"Perfect for wha- _Fuck_!" Lupin screamed as the thorn suddenly pierced his nipple. It felt as if he'd been pierced by a red-hot poker, and he would have pulled away if he'd been able to move but the Devil Cuffs held him secure. He screamed again, but then his scream mutated into something else as, with a word from Neville, the tendril wrapped around his prick began rhythmically squeezing him. It felt as if a hand was squeezing and releasing him, and Lupin was already so hard that it only took a few squeezes before he was coming.  
  
Neville studied his handiwork and nodded. "That should do it," he said. He touched the Piercing cactus and it withdrew, leaving behind the thorn imbedded through his nipple. "Thank you, Professor. I believe I'm through with the tests."  
  
"Glad to help," Lupin managed to say weakly, still reeling from the combined sensations of the piercing and the orgasm. "Do you think you could release me now?"  
  
"Just one more thing," Neville said again. His voice deepened as he spoke and his features blurred, shifted, but his hands were deft and sure. Long clever fingers pulled out the thorn piercing his nipple and then something cold and hard was slipped into its place.  
  
Startled, Lupin looked down to see that a small gold ring was now piercing his left nipple. This hadn't been part of the game plan, and he looked up at his lover's face in surprise. His heart was pounding; he wasn't sure exactly what this meant to Snape and he was afraid to ask.  
  
"Um, Severus?"  
  
Snape looked down at him, a guarded expression on his face. "You seemed to find the idea of a piercing arousing. I thought perhaps you might like something more permanent than a thorn."  
  
Lupin grinned at him. "I love it," he said simply. "And I love you."  
  
Relief momentarily filled Snape's face, to be swiftly replaced by his usual irritated affection. "Good. I went to a lot of trouble over this scenario - _Neville Longbottom_ , for Circe's sake! I would hate for it to be wasted effort."  
  
It wasn't anything so romantic as a proposal of marriage, but Lupin thought it was good enough to be going on with.  
  
End of Flavour 15


	17. Flavour # 16 - Orgasmic Orange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PAIRING: This part - RL/SS, RL/O  
> RATING: R
> 
> KINKS: Oral Sex

  
Snape finished dressing for the day and then picked up the little bottle for that day's addition to the polyjuice potion. He looked at the label on the bottle and gave Lupin a disgusted look. "Oh, come now, Lupin! This is perverted! You can't _possibly_ want to have sex with _him_!"

Lupin, still lying in the wreckage of their bed, just gave him a mischievous smile. He was feeling especially fine this morning. The previous day's "adventure" had been a lot of fun, and he'd been amazed (and amused) by how cleverly Snape had worked out his part. Then, while washing up for bed, he'd happened to catch sight of his naked chest in the bathroom mirror. The glint of the gold ring had mesmerized him, drawing his fingers up to touch it. His nipple was sore from the piercing, but the pain actually brought home how real it was.

Severus Snape had given him a gold ring. Granted, it was through his _nipple_ , but he'd also said the word "permanent". And Lupin knew that Snape wouldn't have said something so incriminating without thinking it over from all sides and dwelling on all possible connotations of the word. Ergo, Severus considered _them_ to be permanent as well.

Little wonder, then, that he had pounced on his lover and convinced Snape to pound him through the mattress…

Now, watching Snape regard the bottle with disgust, Lupin couldn't resist teasing with him, feeling confident of his place in Snape's heart. "Surely you've thought about him, too. About how those hands would feel on your prick, about all that age and experience…and such skilful hands. Consider what he does for a living."

"You are a complete pervert," Snape said with a snort. "And I'd rather not consider anything of the sort, thank you very much. I like my core quite as it is at present, and don't fancy having something shoved up it."

"That's not what you said last night," Lupin said, his eyes gleaming at his lover. "I distinctly remember you _demanding_ that I shove something up your core. More than once, as a matter of fact."

"I refuse to stand here and listen to your disgusting innuendo."

"Afraid you'll shock the students with an inappropriate display? Come over here and I'll take care of that for you." Lupin licked his lips invitingly.

Snape glared. "You are insatiable, as well as perverted."

"And you love me for both," Lupin said, grinning.

"Lucky for you," Snape retorted, then turned and stalked out of the room, robes billowing around him.

Lupin's grin widened, realizing that Snape hadn't contradicted him. He lay back on the bed, touching his piercing and remembering…

As a consequence of which he was nearly late for his first class of the day.

*********

Lupin was sitting in his office, going over the homework scrolls for a final time and wondering where Snape was, when there was a knock on his door. "Come in!" he called out, then looked surprised as the elderly man entered his office.

"Mr. Ollivander! I didn't know you were here visiting. Please, have a seat." He stood and politely gestured toward his most comfortable chair. "Would you like some tea?"

"No thank you," Ollivander said, taking the chair. "I am here on business, a service call, so to speak."

Lupin raised his eyebrows. "I wasn't aware that you made service calls."

"On occasion," Ollivander said with that odd smile of his. "When warranted. May I see your wand?"

Lupin reluctantly pulled out his wand from his sleeve and extended it to Ollivander, handle first. The wandmaker took it in his hands carefully, perusing it. "Ah, yes. Remus Lupin. One of the most unusual wands I ever made. Twelve inches. Bois d'arc wood - I believe the Americans call it Osage Orange - with a thestral hair for the core. Flexible, very good for defence work, and durable." 

He peered over at Lupin with his odd, silvery eyes. "Very durable. Takes a lot of abuse and hardship, yet endures. Bends but doesn't break. A wand like that can last a person a lifetime." His voice softened as he leaned forward, and for a moment his eyes seemed to darken with something warm and intimate.

"Yes," Lupin said, blinking his eyes against the sudden moisture in them. "I like things that last a lifetime." He cleared his throat to dislodge the lump that had suddenly formed. "So, is it all right?"

"Oh yes, just a slight adjustment needed, although it's feeling a bit sluggish. Tell me, young Mr. Lupin - you do take proper care of your wand, don't you?"

Lupin blinked. "Of course."

"You touch it, caress it, kiss it - "

"Kiss it?" Lupin said, startled.

"Why, of course!" Ollivander exclaimed. "Dear me; whatever are they teaching young wizards these days!" He gave Lupin a stern look. "A wand is like a spouse, young man. One must always be careful to show it how much you appreciate it. Just because the courtship is over doesn't mean that you can just neglect it. No, a wand is a sensitive instrument, needing attention." He stroked Lupin's wand sensuously, and Lupin bit back a groan, embarrassed to realize that he was becoming aroused.

Ollivander handed him back his wand and said, "Show me."

Feeling rather foolish, Lupin stroked his wand but almost immediately Ollivander snatched it back.

"No, no, no!" he snapped. "You are not having a quick grope with some drunken floozy in a Knockturn alley! This is the love of your life, and it should be handled with loving reverence." Once more, Ollivander's hands moved up and down the wand, teasing and caressing the wooden shaft, and Lupin shifted in his seat. "Seduce it with your touch, worship it with your lips."

"Right," Lupin said faintly, his cheeks flushed.

Ollivander looked at him, apparently trying to make up his mind whether to give him back his wand, and sighed. "This will never do. You have no idea what I mean." Gesturing at the desk, he said," Sit here, Mr. Lupin." Once Lupin was sitting on his desk in front of Ollivander, he said, "Now, open your trousers and take yourself in hand."

"What!"

Ollivander sighed again. "I must see if you have the slightest idea how to handle such a delicate instrument. Come along, now. Yours isn't the only wand I have to see to today."

Flushing, Lupin hiked up his robes and unfastened his trousers. He pulled out his prick, embarrassed to find that it was half-hard already, and began stroking it in his usual manner.

"No, no, no!" Ollivander said almost immediately, and Lupin halted, looking at him. "Impossible, simply impossible. I shall have to demonstrate." 

To Lupin's surprise, Ollivander slid to the front of his chair and took Lupin's prick in his long, clever hands.

"Like this, Mr. Lupin." He stroked expertly, his long fingers caressing Lupin's cock as his hand slid back and forth. "Your touch must be tender and yet firm enough to convey your ability to care for your wand. Woo it, as if it were a new lover, for if it begins to doubt you, it can become stubborn and tempermental."

His hand moved faster, and Lupin grabbed the edges of the desk to keep from moving.

"It might become necessary, from time to time, to use your oral skills to keep your wand satisfied," Ollivander said, not seeming to notice Lupin's increasing arousal. "Like this." He bent his head, taking Lupin's prick completely into his mouth.

Lupin gasped and his head fell back as he nearly shouted with delight. Ollivander's mouth was as clever as his hands, and both moved together in concert along his prick. Deft fingers caressed and rolled his balls, while an agile tongue teased and tongued his prick. Lupin's fingers whitened as he clutched the desk with a near death-grip, to keep from grabbing his lover's head and fucking his face.

And then those agile fingers were touching him in just _that_ place, and that clever mouth was sucking him just the way he liked it. With a gasp, Lupin convulsed and came, flooding his lover's mouth.

With a moan, he collapsed back onto his desk, his arms spread wide, not caring that he looked completely debauched. "Oh. My. God."

Ollivander stood up and placed Lupin's wand on his chest with a prim smile. "You see, Mr. Lupin? It is all a matter of paying the proper attention to the instrument, as it deserves."

"Right," Lupin said, still slightly dazed.

"I trust that I will not have to repeat this lesson?"

Lupin raised his head and managed a half-smile. "I don't know. I've been told that I'm a slow learner."

Snape-Ollivander rolled his eyes. "Stick to the script, Lupin, for Merlin's sake. I have no wish to repeat this wretched experience. 'Foolish wand waving,' indeed."

Lupin flexed his eyebrows suggestively. "Sure you don't want me to polish your wand for you, old man?"

"Don't be disgusting," Snape-Ollivander said with a snort. He walked towards the door, then paused before opening it. "However, should you wish to perform such a service for me later tonight, I would not be adverse."

Lupin grinned. "It's a date."

With a nod, Snape-Ollivander left. As Lupin's head fell back onto his desk, he lifted his hand and touched the wand on his chest, then picked it up and studied it with new eyes.

It was not much to look at: thin and scarred from hard use, and the original lovely yellow colouring had darkened to a honey yellow-orange over the years, giving it a somewhat weathered appearance. Much like himself, he thought with a rueful smile. And, like his wand, he also knew the worth of a warm and loving touch.

End of Flavour 16


	18. Flavour #17 - Pretty in Pink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PAIRING: This part - RL/SS, RL/PW  
> RATING: NC-17
> 
> KINKS: Petticoat Discipline, Paddling

Lupin looked at his lover uncertainly as Snape stood in their bedroom, the cup containing the polyjuice potion in the Potion master's hand. "Are you _sure_? I don't mind taking the potion, if you'd prefer to be on the giving rather than receiving end."

Snape gave an exasperated sigh. "Lupin, I freely admit that I do not understand this particular kink of yours. However, since it is apparent that our relationship is going to be of long duration, it would behove me to attempt to comprehend the fascination. The best way to accomplish this is for me to experience it."

"Well, if you're certain…"

"In addition, I believe I am more suited to impersonate Percy Weasley. I can at least comprehend his motivations."

Seeing that Snape was determined to do this, Lupin shrugged and acquiesced. He handed Snape the required garments saying, "I'll be in my study, then, instead of my office. I think we'd better not risk having 'Percy' wandering around the castle in that. Say - half an hour?"

Snape nodded and disappeared into the bathroom. Lupin waited till he'd closed the door behind him, then broke out into a grin. This was going to be fun! He gathered the items he needed, then headed through their living room to his private study to wait.

*****

There was a knock on the door to his study and Lupin looked up from the papers he was reading. "Enter," he called out.

The door opened and Percy Weasley entered his office, looking more than a little uncomfortable. He had his robes pulled tight around his body as if afraid that they would fall off at any moment, and Lupin could barely see the silver Head Boy badge over his crossed arms.

"Mr. Weasley," he said, rising from his desk. "Thank you for being prompt. Wise, on your part, considering the trouble you're in."

Percy scowled slightly at that. "Really, Professor Lupin, this is quite unnecessary."

"I'll be the judge of that. Take off the robes."

"Do I really have to take off my robes?" Percy asked, clutching them tighter to his body. "It's, well, _embarrassing_."

"That's the point of this punishment, Mr. Weasley," Lupin said. "Maybe this will help you remember that my classroom is _not_ your personal soapbox. While I would be delighted to read your opinions on the various spells and curses we're learning, I do _not_ appreciate your pontificating on them in class."

"I was merely attempting to set some of my fellow students right on a point concerning - "

"Are you a teacher, Mr. Weasley?"

"No, but as Head Boy - "

"It is your job to set a good example for the other students, not to teach them. That is _my_ job, Mr. Weasley," Lupin said sternly. "Furthermore, you were disrupting my class. I've spoken to you about this on two occasions, to no avail. Now, take off the robes."

Reluctantly, Percy stripped off the outer robes, revealing that underneath it he was wearing a girl's uniform. The blouse and vest were a little too big, the skirt a little small, and one of the socks was bunched around his ankle. He flushed and tried tugging the hem of the skirt lower.

Lupin studied him critically and made a gesture with his hand for Percy to turn around in place. Percy flushed even more and reluctantly did a slow spin. The other sock began creeping towards his ankle as well.

"Is this enough, Professor?" Percy said, a slightly bitter tone to his voice. "I believe I've learned my lesson. I've never felt so humiliated in my life - and considering my brothers and their pranks, that's saying a lot."

Lupin raised his eyebrows. "No, I don't believe so. From your tone of voice, it's clear that you haven't learned enough." He picked up a small round paddle, then gestured towards his desk. "A dozen swats from my paddle should help reinforce this lesson."

Percy paled. "Sir - please - you wouldn't!"

Lupin gave Percy an ironic look. "Now, don't try to tell me that you've never been paddled before now. I know your mother, and I'll wager she's used her wooden spoon on each one of you, and more than once."

"It's not that!" Percy said indignantly. "It's - I don't have any undergarments! You didn't give me any with these clothes, and my boxers made the skirt bunch up."

"I am well aware of that, Mr. Weasley," Lupin said coolly. "Now, bend over my desk or I'll add another dozen swats to the count."

Percy hastily bent over the desk, grasping its edges tightly. Lupin stepped up beside him and flipped up the skirt to expose the young man's pale backside. For a moment he admired it, knowing that it wouldn't be pale much longer. It was a fine looking arse, slim and elegant and not overly muscled, and part of a rather attractive package. It was a pity that the young man was straight, he thought; Percy could benefit from having the right man take him in hand.

Pushing aside those thoughts, he raised the paddle and brought it down briskly on one cheek, turning the pale flesh to a light pink. He repeated the action on the other cheek, using blows just hard enough to sting the surface. Percy flinched at the sound the first smack made, then gasped at the second. Lupin paused to touch the warm flesh, making sure that his blows weren't starting off too hard, then he landed another pair of blows on the same spots. He could see Percy's fingers tighten on the desk and landed the next two blows on the underside of his cheeks, making Percy rise up on his toes.

Half-way through the paddling, he stopped and once again gauged the effect of the swats he'd delivered. Percy's arse was pink now, and it made a nice contrast against the white of his legs.

"Before we finish, Mr. Weasley, perhaps you could tell me why you've made a spectacle of yourself in my class over the past week."

"I really couldn't say, sir," came Percy's slightly breathless reply.

Lupin smacked him again, once on each cheek. "It's unlike your usual behaviour, so something must have triggered it."

"Sir, please, don't make me say."

Lupin swatted him again, once more catching the underside of the cheeks. "I insist." He saw Percy bite his lip and landed the final two blows, rocking Percy forward with the force of his blows.

"TO IMPRESS YOU!" Percy shouted, goaded beyond his ability to resist. 

Lupin stopped, once more placing his hand on Percy's skin to assess the damage done. Satisfied, he set the paddle aside and pulled out a jar of salve that he used on his hands, and began spreading it across the reddened flesh. "To impress me?"

Snape-Percy groaned at the feeling of cool fingers moving over his warm skin. He'd been growing steadily harder during the paddling, aroused by the forcefulness of Lupin's persona, by the sound of wood smacking his flesh, by the burning feeling on his skin. As he had rocked forward, his hardening prick rubbed against the desk, making him ache unbearably. Although part of him yearned for more, to finish this, he was grateful for the respite while he tried to pull his thoughts together. 

Intellectually, he knew that the paddling he'd received had been mild compared to the ones he'd given Lupin during their games. It was the emotional side of the exchange that had caught him unaware. He'd been humiliated before in his life, had taken no pleasure from it, so he'd been unprepared for the delicious thrill of being turned bare-arsed over Lupin's desk and then paddled. There was an element of naughtiness to it that was quite unlike the power and pleasure he'd felt from the other side; he was naked, helpless, subject to another's whims - and yet, one word would make his lover set aside the games. It was a heady feeling, even more so than the unexpected arousal he'd felt from the paddling, and he had a sudden inkling as to why Lupin enjoyed these games.

Lupin smacked his arse with his hand to get his attention. "I asked you a question, Mr. Weasley. Why did you want to impress me?"

Snape-Percy allowed his face to flush, turning his head away so Lupin wouldn't see, while he muttered his reply too softly for his teacher to hear. Lupin smacked him again and Snape-Percy groaned. Really, it was much too delicious to endure.

"Mr. Weasley, I'm waiting, and I suggest that you don't make me wait any longer."

Percy turned his head back towards his teacher, and Lupin could see that his cheeks were red with embarrassment. "Because I fancy you, sir."

Lupin blinked. "You do? But what about Miss Clearwater?"

"She…I…Ididntwanttobequeer," Percy said, all in one breath.

Lupin picked apart the words. "You dated Miss Clearwater do that people wouldn't think you were queer? Isn't that a bit extreme?"

Percy bit his lip and shrugged. "You see, Bill likes both sides but doesn't want to settle down, Charlie's strictly a robe-lifter, and you've seen what the twins are like. So it's my duty to the family to marry and settle down, to continue the family line."

Lupin's lips twitched. "Mr. Weasley…Percy. It's a bit early to be worrying about the Weasley family dying out. And don't forget that you have a younger brother and sister."

"When Ginny marries, she won't be a Weasley anymore. And Ronald has eyes on that muggle-born friend of his. He'll marry her, I know it, and that'll be the end of the pure-blood Weasleys. I've _got_ to marry, and marry well."

Lupin smacked him once to get his attention. "No, what you have to do is be true to yourself, to what _you_ want. Otherwise, you'll make yourself and your family unhappy."

"My family already is unhappy with me," Percy whispered. "They laugh at me, tease me…"

"That's because they don't see the real you." Lupin smiled. "Not like I do."

Percy twisted his head around to look at Lupin. "You do? Then why…?"

"Why did I paddle you? Because you deserved it. Because if I don't do something now to make you _think_ , you're going to make you and your family miserable." He leaned over and kissed his shoulder.

Percy moaned at the feel of his teacher's clothed body pressed against his and pushed back against him. "Please! Oh, please, sir!"

"What is it you want, Percy?" Lupin asked in his ear. "Do you want me take you, to make you feel the pleasure of having a man's cock up your arse? Do you want me to fuck you so hard and so good that you'll never look at another woman again? Is that what you want, Percy?"

"Yes," Percy moaned, rocking forward and then back again. "Oh, yes!"

Lupin wasted no time in lifting his robes and opening his fly to release his prick. He rubbed a handful of the lotion over his hardened flesh, then slicked up his fingers and pushed two inside of Percy at once. The young man was so hot, so ready, that he only hissed slightly at the burn, then pushed backwards, fucking himself on Lupin's fingers.

It was nearly too much. Lupin hastily withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his prick, pushing inside with a slow, steady thrust. Percy sobbed once under him, and Lupin could hear in that sob the sound of a boy abandoning one path and a man taking up another, better one. Percy pressed back against him, encouraging him to move, and Lupin did. He knew that neither of them could last long, not this first time, but he was determined to make it so good for Percy that he'd come back again.

He reached around and grasped Percy's prick. The young man was definitely aroused, and it took only two strokes before he was shouting and shuddering under Lupin. The feel of the hot channel around him made Lupin shoot as well, bucking hard against his lover's heated arse as he came.

Lupin collapsed onto his lover's back, panting and promising himself that it was only for a moment, only until he caught his breath. Snape-Percy was panting under him as well, and a low moan from the other man made Lupin realize his responsibilities. He carefully eased out of his lover, then took a careful look at the slightly reddened flesh.

"Not too red," he said, running his hands over his lover's arse. Snape moaned and Lupin looked at him in concern. "Severus? Are you all right?"

Snape groaned again and managed to lever himself up from the desk. Leaning a hip against it, he said, "Don't fuss, Lupin. I am perfectly fit…although I may not be able to sit down at the staff meeting tomorrow. I trust you will have an adequate explanation for our colleagues?" 

Lupin grinned. "I'll just tell them that I paddled your arse red and then fucked you over my desk. Of course, they won't believe me."

Snape snorted. "With our luck, they _will_ believe you and will want to watch."

"Well, _that's_ not going to happen," Lupin said, taking Snape-Percy into his arms and kissing him. "They can get their own potions master to play with. This one is mine, and I'm keeping him."

End of Flavour #17


	19. Flavour #18 - Cheaper by the (Half) Dozen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PAIRING: This part - RL/SS, RL/1974 Gryffindor Quidditch Team  
> RATING: NC-17
> 
> KINKS: Quirt

 

Snape frowned as he listened to Lupin's request for this evening's entertainment. "I'm not certain that I can do what you want, Lupin. Polyjuice is meant to transform you into one person, not a group of people. And being in each form an hour - it would take most the night to impersonate each person. Unless," he said with a frown, "you're wanting to include other people…"

"No," Lupin said quickly. "No other people. I just, well, I have this fantasy…" His voice trailed off and he said, "Couldn't you impersonate one person and then pretend to be several others? Considering your acting skills over the past two weeks, I think you could pull it off."

Snape looked flattered at this but also irritated. "You're determined to get your way, aren't you?"

Lupin grinned. "Don't I always?"

Snape glared at him. "I should never have given way to you to start with. Give you a finger and you're wanting the whole hand."

"Hmm, there's an idea," Lupin said, as if pondering Snape's words. "Fisting." Snape's glare intensified and Lupin chuckled. "Don't worry; your secret is safe with me. I won't let anyone know what a soft touch you are."

"You had better hold your tongue. There are, after all, thirteen more days remaining after this one."

"Then you'll do it?" Lupin said hopefully.

Snape nodded. "The Room of Requirement should work for our purposes. We wouldn't wish to use the real facilities - too much risk of being discovered there." 

Lupin nodded, the grin threatening to split his face. "Eight o'clock, then? I'll meet you there."

He kissed Snape quickly and left their rooms, whistling. It was going to be a very, very good night.

**********

Remus opened the door to the Room of Requirement and entered the changing room for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. The room appeared to be empty, although there were a couple red robes lying on the benches and the sound of showers running in the other room. 

"Hello?" he called out. "It's Remus Lupin - you asked me to come here after practice?"

"Ah, Lupin. Good of you to come." From out of the billowing steam stepped a tall, muscular young man with shaggy shoulder-length blond hair. Blond hair also liberally covered his chest - which Remus could see clearly as the young man was only wearing a towel loosely knotted around his hips.

Remus tried not to lick his lips. Reginald King, Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and its Keeper, was a Seventh year and had been on the team since his Second year, earning Gryffindor an award that year with his playing skills. He was also one of the best-looking men at Hogwarts in _any_ of the houses - not that he'd ever look at a lowly Fifth year.

"Good playing today, Lupin," King said, picking up a towel and leisurely drying his chest with it. 

Remus flushed a little. "Thanks."

"I suppose you've heard that McGonagall won't be playing chaser for the rest of the year," King said casually. "Bad luck, taking a fall like that. We'll be needing someone to replace him, and you're the best of the reserves. Interested?"

"Yes!" Remus said eagerly. "Of course I am!"

"Good. That's settled, then." King gave him a bright smile and Remus nearly melted. "Only thing left is the initiation."

"Initiation?" Remus asked, giving King a blank look. James and Sirius had never said anything about an initiation."

"Sure," King said easily. "It's a little tradition for when we have to replace a player with one of the reserves. The team's a little down, you know, losing a member like that, and it helps lift their spirits."

"What kind of initiation?" Remus asked cautiously.

"Tell me, Lupin," King said instead. "Are you a virgin?"

Remus flushed, remembering the week he'd spent at James' house with him and Sirius. They'd snuck some of Mr. Potter's whiskey and had gotten a little drunk, then had ended up all over each other in James' bed. "Um, no."

"Good. Virgins are a nuisance." King opened his locker and pulled out a red silk scarf. "I'm going to blindfold you, and then everyone on the team is going to fuck or suck, or make you fuck or suck them. I'll be going last and watching you, and if you don't move quickly enough or obey orders, well…" He pulled out a quirt and lovingly stroked the handle on the long whip. "A touch of this usually works wonders."

He looked over at Remus who was staring at him wide-eyed. "If you want to change your mind about being on the team, this is your last chance."

Remus swallowed hard. "No," he said faintly. "I won't change my mind."

"Then come over here," King instructed. "No," he said as Remus took a step forward. "Take off your clothes first, then come over here. On your knees."

Remus quickly stripped off his robes and underpants, then dropped to his hands and knees and crawled over to King. The blond Keeper smiled at him as he ruffled Remus' hair. "Good boy." He tied the red scarf over Remus' eyes. "There - can you see anything?"

"No."

"Excellent." Remus felt another caress from King's hand, then he heard him walk away towards the showers. "All right, Gryffindors! He's ready - let's make our new team member welcome."

"Mmm, he's cute," said a decidedly feminine voice, and Remus flushed as he remembered the lone female member of the team, the Chaser - what was her name? A Seventh year like King…Fleetwood? "I can't see much of him like that, though."

"On your feet, Lupin," King ordered. Remus hesitated, feeling shy about exposing himself further before a girl, and heard the quirt crack over his head. "I said, on your feet!"

Remus hastily rose, a little unsteadily. 

"Hand behind your back, feet apart," King ordered again, and Remus hastily complied.

He heard someone moving near and could picture the slender Chaser coming closer, her eyes avidly exploring his body. He imagined he could feel her cool hand running over his skin and almost jumped when a hand touched his prick. She laughed and Remus realized that she was kneeling in front of him, breathing on his prick. It jumped to sudden attention and she laughed again.

"My, he's an eager one!"

Remus didn't know if he should say anything in response to that. Before he could decide, a warm, moist mouth was wrapped around his cock and all he could do was moan. It felt so good, and no one had ever sucked him like that, like they knew what they were doing, like they were getting off on sucking on him. He thought he could hear little whimpers of pleasure and wondered if she was getting herself off while she sucked him off, or if one of the other players was touching her. And then it didn't matter because he was coming, gasping and thrusting down the relaxed, expert throat.

The wet warmth left his cock and Remus moaned in disappointment. He heard a deep chuckle and felt strong arms wrap around him.

"Don't worry, pet, we won't let you get lonely."

That was the Beater, Tugman. He was a Sixth year, big and brawny, and Remus shivered as he wondered what the Beater was going to do to him. 

"I want your pretty little mouth on my prick. Think you can manage that?"

Remus wasn't certain - Tugman had to be _big_ and he'd only sucked off Sirius that one time. But he was worried about King and that quirt, so he just nodded. Tugman pushed him to his knees and Remus reached out blindly, trying to find the other man's prick. As he'd thought, it was big and he had to stretch his mouth wide to accommodate as much of it as he could. He held the base of it with his hand, stroking and pulling at the turgid flesh while he sucked and licked the head. Tugman rocked under his ministrations, muttering mixed imprecations and praise. He could feel that the other boy was getting close, eagerly anticipating the salty release that would flood his mouth.

"Hey, give us a turn!" said James' laughing, familiar voice, and Tugman disappeared. Arms wrapped around him from behind, and he thought he smelt Sirius' aftershave as he nuzzled him under the ear. 

"Gonna fuck you good, Remus," Sirius murmured. "And you're gonna you suck James' cock, just like we did last summer."

Remus moaned at the memory and eagerly bent over on hands and knees, spreading his legs to allow Sirius access. He felt fingers stretch and lube him, and then something larger than fingers was pushing inside, and Sirius was muttering his name over and over. Remus moaned and then turned his head, eagerly seeking out James' cock. After a moment, he felt a wet prick brush against his cheek and turned his head, seeking it out. James' prick was already hard and wet, and Remus knew it wouldn't take much to make him come. He sucked and licked, doing his best to pull James' climax from him. A moment later, he knew he'd been successful as he felt James' release flood his mouth.

James must have collapsed from the intensity of his release, because Remus' mouth was suddenly empty. He moaned his frustration, then groaned as he felt the hard cock behind him speed up. Sirius was thrusting hard, rocking him with each one, and Remus cried out as he came and collapsed forward on his hands and knees.

Almost immediately, Sirius' cock was replaced by another, this one long and thin, and it almost seemed to vibrate within him. Crestdale, the Seeker, he remembered vaguely. His body wasn't recovered enough to come again, but he moaned as he rocked under the thrusting vibrations, waiting for the flood to fill him.

"Enough!" King's voice called out, and once more, Remus heard the quirt crack over his head. "My turn. Leave us." 

He heard movement in the room and imagined that the others were gathering their things and quickly leaving. Remus knelt on the ground, his chest heaving from his exertions, sweat running off his body. He could imagine how he looked: on his hands and knees like a dog, come dripping out of his hole and down his legs, his mouth bruised and debauched.

"Get up," he heard King say, and this time the tip of the quirt caught him on the shoulder-blade, making him shiver. "On the bench on your back. Grab your thighs and pull your legs back and open."

Remus obeyed, flushing as he lay there completely exposed to the Keeper's gaze. He heard the young man walking around the room, heard the crack of the quirt and flinched as the tip caught his inner thigh but didn't dare protest.

"I must say, Lupin, you're the best little Quidditch whore I've ever seen," King said. "So eager, so willing - you'd do anything that I told you to do, wouldn't you? Spread your legs and take the whole team again, right in the middle of the pitch, if I said so, wouldn't you?" 

Remus moaned his assent, his prick hardening at the thought of being used like that out where anyone could see him. King chuckled and grabbed his legs, pulling them up to rest on his shoulders.

"Maybe I will," he said, thrusting into Remus in one long stroke. "Maybe we'll make this another tradition, fucking our little Lupin after each win. Think what a morale booster that would be." He pulled almost all the way out. "What do you think of that? Willing to be the team's whore - all for the sake of House spirit, of course." He thrust back in, hard.

"Yes," Remus gasped, rocking under the hard thrust. "Merlin, yes!"

King set up a punishing rhythm, and Remus couldn’t do anything but lie there and take it. The bench was too narrow for him to move without falling off and he couldn't see anything through the damned scarf.

It was heaven.

Before long, he could feel his climax roaring down on him and, by the way King was grunting and moaning, the other boy wasn't far off either. He came screaming, his entire body spasming with the pleasure of it, and heard King's gasping climax shortly afterwards.

Remus felt King release his legs and he let them fall to either side of the bench, unable to do much else but lie there and pant. King didn't appear to be in much better shape, and it took several minutes before he untied the scarf so that Remus could see again.

Lupin blinked his eyes against the light, then slowly looked around the room. It was a beautiful duplicate of the student changing rooms, although he'd never seen them from the prospective of one of the players since he'd never gone out for the team. Although he had doubts that the real room had ever had a discarded dildo - and was that a vibrator? - lying about the floor. Not to mention two thoroughly shagged out men.

He looked back at Snape-King, grinning, and saw Snape raise an eyebrow. "Well? I trust that - from the size of that ridiculous grin you're displaying - I fulfilled this fantasy of yours?"

"Better than I could have imagined," Lupin said, reaching up to pull Snape down so that he could kiss him. "Thank you," he said softly, but with all his heart in the words.

Snape's cheeks pinked and he muttered, gruffly, "You're welcome." Sitting back up he said, "You do realize that you are under considerable obligation to me for this one?"

"And that you're going to make me pay for it?" Lupin said, grinning. "Yeah. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

End of Flavour #18


	20. Flavour #19 - Double Your Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PAIRING: This part - RL/SS, RL/RL  
> RATING: R
> 
> KINKS: Restraint

Remus Lupin stared at himself. "Well, is a different spin on the idea of 'self love', isn't it?"

The mirror-image Lupin rolled his eyes. "Really, Lupin. One could not accuse you of being insecure about yourself."

Lupin grinned. "I have a healthy self-esteem."

"I have my doubts about that," Snape-Lupin said drily. "Surely you're a bit old to play with yourself - in the literal, not sexual, way."

Lupin stepped closer to himself, reaching out a hand to touch his doppleganger's chest. "Haven't you ever thought about what it would be like to make love to yourself?"

"No," Snape-Lupin said flatly. "It is enough that someone else would wish to do so."

Lupin's eyes shadowed at that, and he vowed to do his best to raise his lover's sense of self-worth. He had thought that Snape was becoming more sure of himself, but it appeared that there were issues remaining. That, however, was for another time. Tonight, he wanted to pleasure his lover completely, and he had decided that the best way to do that was to put Snape into the body that Lupin was most familiar with.

He concentrated on his double, running his hands over Snape-Lupin's chest as he said, "The interesting thing about making love to oneself - literally - is that one knows _exactly_ how to please one's lover." He kissed Snape-Lupin, enjoying the odd sensation of kissing his own mouth, then gently pushed his lover towards the bed.

Snape-Lupin went willingly, lying back on the bed without need for instruction. Lupin placed his lover's hands on the headboard and tied them there, then kissed him quickly to still any protests.

"I want to concentrate on you," Lupin murmured. "Just lie here and feel everything I do to you."

He captured his doppleganger's mouth with his own, stilling any protests. With all the skill acquired during years of self-discovery, he lavished pleasure on this duplicate body. He knew all the secret places of this body, every place that adored being touched, every place that loved to be teased. Before too long, Snape-Lupin was moaning under his sensual assault, gasping and pleading, curses mixed with entreaties. It was odd and wicked and arousing to hear words like that come out of his own mouth, and he stored that knowledge away for future contemplation.

Now, though, he focused his attention on driving his lover to the peak of his arousal, knowing just exactly how much this body could take before climaxing and easing off just before reaching that. When Snape-Lupin was nearly insensible with need, he murmured the lubricating spell and easily pushed inside. His lover gasped and pushed up to meet him, and Lupin knew that neither of them were going to last very long. That didn't matter, though; all that mattered was the delirious joy he saw on the face of his partner, and his own approaching climax.

He felt his double come just seconds before he did, and then collapsed onto his partner's heaving chest, unable to hold himself up any longer. Snape-Lupin didn't seem to be in any shape to protest; Lupin stirred enough to press a final kiss to his lover's chest before easing out and collapsing to one side.

"Brilliant," he said with a sigh. "Gives new meaning to the phrase 'know thyself', doesn't it?"

Snape-Lupin stirred himself enough to glare at Lupin. "There is another phrase it gives new meaning to - go fuck yourself."

Lupin grinned. "Thanks - don't mind if I do." He rolled on top of his lover again, and set about preparing for round two.

End of Flavour 19

* * *


	21. Flavour # 20 - Rum Raisin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PAIRING: This part - RL/SS, RL/RH  
> RATING: NC-17
> 
> KINKS: Rimming

Lupin leaned against the doorjamb of Hagrid's cabin and knocked wearily. The door opened and Rubeus Hagrid looked out into the night. His usual open and welcoming look changed when he saw Lupin, becoming more of a scowl.

"Took you long enough!" he snapped. "Lose your way in the dark, or are you just trying to make sure that I have to take another dose of this bloody potion?"

Lupin sighed. "If you must know, Albus stopped me on the way out, and invited me to a game of chess. I told him that I had promised Hagrid that I'd look in on Fang while he's away this weekend."

"You did what? Idiot!" Snape-Hagrid snapped. "Now you'll be stuck looking after the brute all weekend!"

Lupin glared at his lover. "Well, I couldn't exactly say 'Sorry, Albus, but I'm meeting my lover - who, incidentally, has polyjuiced into Rubeus', now, could I?"

Snape-Hagrid glared back. "And I will _never_ do anything like this again! I don't care how much you bat your eyes at me and pout! I've spent the last fifteen minutes trying to walk around his hut without destroying anything in it. Do you know how bloody difficult it is to pick up anything with hands like _these_?" Snape-Hagrid held out his over-sized hands for inspection.

The sight of those large, warm hands and the thought of what they could do to his body nearly made Lupin melt on the spot. "You could pick up me," he said, his voice husky with desire.

Snape-Hagrid blinked at him, apparently pole-axed by this idea. Over the past two years since Lupin had returned to Hogwarts to teach, he'd managed to put on some much needed weight and, with Snape's slighter frame, there was no way that he could have carried Lupin, short of an emergency. Lupin watched as a slow smoulder built in his lover's eyes.

The look of irritation on Hagrid's face melted into concern. "Blimey, Remus! Wha' in Merlin's name 'ave you been up to? Yeh look as if yeh took on a mountain troll - an' lost."

"Mission for Albus," Lupin said wearily. "Secret. I'm not supposed to go up to the castle till after midnight - can't let anyone see me. Could I possibly rest here till then?"

'Course yeh can," Hagrid said, opening the door wide. Lupin took a step forward, then was surprised to find himself swept up into the large man's arms. Hagrid carried him into the hut and, with more care than Lupin would have imagined, settled Lupin onto his own bed.

"Great man, Dumbledore," Hagrid said, "only he ought not t' have sent yeh on a mission alone. There yeh go, sir. You jus' lie there an' rest, an' I'll getcha a nice cuppa. That'll warm yeh up good an' proper."

"Thanks, Hagrid," Lupin said weakly, lying back on the pillows. Like Hagrid, the bed was enormous and homey and comfortable, and Lupin felt his eyes drifting shut.

"Yeh can't rest proper like tha'," Hagrid protested. "All them clothes an' such - bind yeh up worse than a curse, they will."

"You're right," Lupin said with a sigh. "I'm just too tired to take them off."

"Yeh jus' let me see t'that then, sir," Hagrid said. With infinite care, he opened the buttons on Lupin's outer robes and lifted them off over his head, setting them over a nearby chair. Lupin's boots were eased off and set beside the chair as well. The jeans he was wearing were a little more difficult - Lupin had to undo the fastenings himself as the half-giant swore under his breath about little fiddly buttons and too-large fingers in a decidedly un-Hagridly way. Hagrid carefully eased the jeans down Lupin's legs and set them aside, then looked uncertainly at Lupin, now clothed in his vest and pants.

"Yeh'd probably be a sight more comf'rtable outta those, too." 

Lupin nodded, and Hagrid carefully stripped off his undershirt and boxers, setting them aside. 

"If yeh don' mind scootin' up a bit, I'll put the covers on yeh."

Lupin scooted, wincing as he did so, and Hagrid was immediately bending over him, concern on his face. "I'm all right," Lupin said, wincing again as he tried to settle comfortably. "Just overdid it a bit. Strained my shoulders and back."

"Would yeh like me t'take care o' that fer yeh?" Hagrid asked. "I got some salve from Professor Snape - works a fair treat, too. Mus' be the best stuff there is - "

"Severus," Lupin said, warningly, and Snape-Hagrid scowled at him. 

"Very well," his lover said with a sniff, then turned back into the genial gamekeeper.

"I could rub it into yer back, a massage, like."

Lupin gave him a weak smile. "That would be wonderful, Hagrid."

"Jus' roll ov'r on yeh're front, then," Hagrid instructed. Lupin did so, with another groan. Hagrid settled on the bed, carefully straddling Lupin's thighs, and dribbled some of the lotion onto Lupin's back. He shivered at the sudden chill.

"Sorry 'bout that, sir. Shoulda warmed it up a mite first."

"That's all right, Hagrid," Lupin said. "Felt pretty good, actually." 

He moaned with pleasure as Hagrid carefully massaged his shoulders and his back. It felt good to have those large hands moving over his skin, seeking out the tight areas and massaging them into compliance. Hagrid's hands moved steadily downward, across Lupin's lower back, then he appeared to hesitate.

"Sir, it's a mite improper, but I think it'd do yeh a word o' good if I was massage lower, like."

"Go ahead," Lupin said thickly, then he groaned as those wonderful hands continued down across his buttocks, carefully working out the tightness. It was wonderful, and it was only when he unthinkingly spread his legs to get those hands lower that he realized that another part of him was getting tighter - and harder.

Hagrid realized it at the same time and Lupin heard him catch his breath. "Blimey, I didn' realize…I shouldna rubbed so hard - "

"It's all right, Rubeus," Lupin said, realizing that the half-giant was thinking he'd unwittingly aroused him. "In fact, that feels _more_ than all right."

A tentative finger traced its way down the crevice and Lupin spread his legs even more as he tried to push back on that finger. Hagrid immediately halted and Lupin could have sworn in frustration.

"Don' be doin' that, sir. Yeh'll wear yerself out like that. Here - lift up a bit." Lupin did so and Hagrid slid a pillow under him so that his ass was lifted up into the air. "Now, yeh just relax and let me do all th' work."

Lupin felt two large hands carefully cup his cheeks and pull them apart. A careful, tentative lick across his opening made him swear and nearly come off the bed; if Hagrid had a smaller man, he would have bucked him off.

"Circe!" he gasped. "You're not - you can't - oh my god!"

Hagrid chuckled and the feeling of the vibrations against his skin made Lupin buck again. "I am, an' I can. One o' my fav'rite things to do, seein' as how not many folk can take me the other way. An' if yeh don' mind me sayin' so, sir, it's a right nice arse yeh have."

He licked again, then pressed his tongue against the opening, and Lupin gave up. He collapsed on the bed, clutching the bedcovers for dear life as Hagrid proceeded to give him the rimming of his life. Whatever his faults or failings elsewhere, it was clear that Hagrid was a Master at this, and Lupin was soon reduced to incoherent pleadings. The half-giant's tongue seemed to reach clear up to Lupin's throat as he fucked Lupin with it. Hagrid seemed to be enjoying it as much as Lupin, humming as he worked, and it was the humming that finally did Lupin in.

When the last vestiges of his climax had been wrung from him, Lupin collapsed weakly on the bed, vowing not to move from that spot for at least a year. He glanced over his shoulder at his lover and saw that he had torn open the front of his borrowed trousers and was rapidly wanking himself. Lupin's cock twitched at the size of Hagrid's prick and he heard his lover snort as Snape-Hagrid caught sight of him licking his lips.

"Size queen," Snape-Hagrid said, then his eyes rolled up in his head as his own climax took over. He came all over Lupin's exposed arse, and if Lupin had been enough recovered, he would have come again at that thought.

"Budge up," Snape-Hagrid ordered, then collapsed next to him. "Well, Lupin? Did that satisfy your fantasies? I _refuse_ to polyjuice into that ridiculous oaf again, despite your lustful and longing looks at Hagrid's tackle." He raised his head and looked down along his borrowed body. "It _is_ rather impressive. If I had any notion that the imbecile knew what to do with it, I would be worried about allowing you anywhere near him."

A tired grin spread across Lupin's face. "Impressive tackle? Should _I_ be worried about _you_ being near Hagrid?"

Snape-Hagrid raised a hand and brushed back the hair from Lupin's face, as carefully as he could, given his borrowed size. "No. I find that you are sufficiently endowed, not to mention insatiable, for my needs." He dropped his hand back down on the bed so that it rested against Lupin's back and closed his eyes. "Now shut up and let me rest. Being polyjuiced is strenuous and I need my rest."

Lupin grinned and leaned up to kiss Snape-Hagrid's nose. "I love you, too."


	22. Flavour # 21 - All Day Sucker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PAIRING: This part - RL/SS, SS/SS  
> RATING: NC-17
> 
> KINKS: Sixty-Nine

Snape scowled as he looked at Lupin - or rather, looked at himself. "Lupin, there is no possible way that you will get me to have sex with you like this."

Lupin-Snape raised his eyebrow in a way very like his lover. "Too kinky for you?"

"That's not it at all," Snape said shortly, glancing at Lupin-Snape briefly before looking away again. He might just as well have shouted his feelings, and Lupin felt his stomach plummet. This was _not_ working out the way he had planned.

Deciding to try another tactic, he shrugged and said, "All right. I guess I'll just have to do this by myself." He pulled off the dressing gown he was wearing and crawled up on the bed. 

"Lupin…"

"You know the first thing that attracted me to this body, Severus?" Lupin asked casually as he settled in the middle of the bed. "The hands." He held up the hands of his borrowed form at looked at them, studying them intently. "So long and slender, so skilful. In class, I used to watch you holding a quill in these hands and imagine what they would feel like, holding me. I imagined how these fingers would touch me, the way they would trail across my skin. I thought about them stroking my prick, how they would curl around me just perfectly. And sometimes, when I put my fingers inside myself as I was wanking, I'd imagine that they were _your_ fingers, and I'd come harder than ever."

Snape moved to the end of the bed as Lupin talked, his eyes on his lover.

"Next to your hands, I love your mouth best," Lupin-Snape said, closing his eyes as he ran his fingertips over his lips. "The way these lips shape the words you speak, the way the corners turn up just a little bit when you're particularly pleased with me. All the ways they kiss me: those sharp little nips, the long and leisurely caresses, the hot and messy tongue fucks. And that tongue." The tip of his tongue emerged from his mouth, licking his lips slowly and sensuously. "That tongue should be registered with the Ministry as a dangerous weapon, in more ways than one." 

He licked the fingers on his right hand, getting them very wet. From between his half-open eyes, he saw Snape clutch at one of the posts at the foot of the bed, clinging to it tightly.

"This body, truly a piece of art," he said and he moved his hand down to touch his nipple. "Pale as alabaster, smooth as silk, and so responsive to every touch." His fingers circled his nipples, first one and then the other, teasing them into hard peaks. He groaned as the sensation and whispered, "So very responsive. I love the way they get so hard at the slightest touch or even a breath of air over them. Sometimes I think that I could get you off just be playing with them, but I never get the chance to find out."

After wetting his fingers again, he continued caressing his borrowed body. He was vaguely aware of a moan from Snape. "Because I just can't keep my hands off the rest of this body. So sleek, so elegant, so smooth. Like fine porcelain. Sometimes, when I'm touching you with my big, clumsy hands, I'm afraid my touch will break you. It feels good to touch you like this, worship you the way you deserve to be."

"Lupin." Snape's voice was thick, his name almost a plea. Lupin opened his eyes slightly - and when, exactly, had he closed them? - and saw that Snape had crawled up onto the bed by his feet. His eyes were fixed on Lupin-Snape's hand, an avid look in his eyes. Lupin hid a smirk and lay back on the bed, not pausing in his explorations as he did.

"And then there's this," Lupin said, taking Lupin-Snape's hardening cock in his hand. "Long, slender, and beautiful, just like the rest of this body. Even more than the way I love how it feels in my hands, I love the way it tastes in my mouth. Sometimes I think I would gladly give up all other forms of nourishment if I could just suck on this several times a day. I love it especially when you're only half-hard when I take you in my mouth, and I can feel you getting harder and longer as I suck. And the taste of you when you come - ambrosia."

"Don't exaggerate," Snape growled as he slowly crawled up the bed.

"I'm not," Lupin said, a dreamy tone to his voice as he slowly stroked his prick. "You should try it while you have a chance."

"I know very well what I taste like, and it is _not_ ambrosia."

"It is to me," Lupin said simply, and heard Snape draw in a startled breath. He drew up his knees, wet his finger again, and traced it down his cleft. "You know the other part of you that I love? This." He finger circled his opening, not quite pressing inside. "When I push into you, I feel like I'm coming home, and when I'm deep inside you, fucking you like there's no tomorrow, I know that I could die happy, just like that."

"Lupin." This time, Snape's voice was almost a plea, and Lupin let his smile show.

"Suck me," he ordered. "Straddle my chest and suck me."  
  
Snape shed his dressing gown without a word, then straddled Lupin-Snape's chest. He leaned forward to lick his lover's cock, and Lupin smacked him lightly on the arse. 

"Move back a little love. I want to suck that beautiful prick of yours while you do me, too."

Snape moaned but quickly scooted back and lifted up so that Lupin-Snape could take his prick in hand. He moaned again as his lover licked him from root to tip, then hastily turned his attention back to cock before him. It looked familiar from this angle, and yet oddly different. 

He'd never really taken the time to look at himself in the past, too aware of his physical shortcomings as far as his appearance was concerned. In fact, he'd never really spent much time naked before Lupin had come back into his life, and even then he had preferred their activities to take place in the dark and under the sheets. He really wasn't half-bad, he decided in a moment of surprisingly clear-headedness. Not as thick as Lupin's own prick, but longer and really quite satisfactory.

And then Lupin was licking him again and sucking him into that hot, clever mouth - and it was his _own_ mouth, which made Snape shudder and then go down on Lupin-Snape's prick like a starving man. 

It was sloppy and hot and inelegant and hot and _perfect_ , and Snape found himself spilling down his lover's throat long before he wanted to, but that was all right because Lupin was growling and jerking helplessly under his own ministrations, was coming in his mouth. Snape swallowed every drop and then, with a blissful sigh that he would have denied making, should anyone mention it, he rolled off of his lover and collapsed at his side.

Lupin-Snape smiled at him tenderly, brushing the hair back from his face. "You see?" he murmured softly. 

Snape tried to scowl but he had a feeling it wasn't having much of an effect, judging by Lupin-Snape's grin. "Lupin, if you desire to perform self-help analyses, kindly refrain from using me as one of your victims. I am quite aware of my own worth, little though you may believe it."

"Really?" Lupin said sceptically.

"Certainly," Snape said and, to Lupin's surprise, leaned over to kiss him quite thoroughly. "After all, I have you as my mirror. What more could any man ask?"

Lupin's smile widened at that but he was unable to answer the question, as Snape had evidently decided to conduct his own investigation of Lupin's polyjuiced body - starting with his tongue as far down Lupin's throat as he could manage.

Not that Lupin was complaining.


	23. Flavour #22 - Hair of the Dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PAIRING: This part - RL/SS, RL/SB  
> RATING: PG-13
> 
> KINKS: Shaving

Perhaps it was due to the previous night's positive interaction, or perhaps Snape had just been worn down by the previous twenty-one nights, but whatever the reason, Snape didn't protest when Lupin gave him the clearly labelled bottle of his next subject.

Lupin was surprised. He had fully expected that hearing he was to impersonate Sirius Black would cause Snape to boil over with a vitriolic diatribe or, at the least, utter a flat refusal. Instead, Snape had merely raised an eyebrow and said, in a tone of voice that could be considered agreeable - for Snape: "Very well."

Lupin was immediately suspicious. Snape was never _that_ agreeable, unless he had an ulterior motive. 

"However…"

Lupin closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. He knew there would be a catch, probably something impossible, something that Lupin would never consider doing, like tossing out his collection of _Play Wizard_ or volunteering to test Snape's latest potions experiments. 

"…I refuse to have sex with you while I am in Black's form."

Lupin waited for the other shoe to fall. When Snape said nothing further, he cautiously opened his eyes to find his lover looking at him with something like humour in his eyes. "That's it?" he said, disbelievingly. "That's the only condition?"

"Yes." The corners of Snape's mouth twitched slightly. "I actually look forward to impersonating the mongrel. It will be interesting to discover if he actually had a functioning brain."

"Your only condition is that you don't want to have sex with me while you're pretending to be Sirius?"

"Precisely." Snape's brows snapped together. "That is one mental picture that I do not need to have. Pretending to be Black for your Quidditch-whore fantasy was disturbing enough."

Lupin touched Snape's arm reassuringly. "Severus, I promise you that I never had sex with Sirius. He was completely straight - he would have been horrified by that fantasy, as a matter of fact. And I never really looked at him in _that_ way."

"And yet you wish me to polyjuice into him for one of your perverted fantasies," Snape said caustically.

Lupin's hand tightened involuntarily on Snape's arm; he forced himself to let go and turned away. "I miss him," he said quietly. "He was my best friend. I just…I would give anything - well, almost anything - to talk to him one more time."

Snape stepped up behind Lupin and put his hands on his shoulders. "I did not wish to stir up unpleasant memories."

Lupin covered Snape's right hand with his own and squeezed it gently. "It's all right. And your conditions are fine with me. In fact," he said looking impishly over his shoulder, "I have something else in mind."

*******

"You want me to do what?" Snape-Sirius asked, looking at the implements that Remus had laid out before him.

"I want you to give me a shave," Remus said simply. He ran his hand over his stubbly face. "I've got a date tonight and I can't go out like this."

"So do a shaving charm."

"I can't, Padfoot, remember? After that accident in Charms today, I can't perform any physical charms on my body for 24 hours. And the depilatory potion makes me break out in a rash." He held out the Muggle safety razor to Sirius. "Please?"

Sirius sighed. "Well, all right, but if I nick you, don't say I didn't warn you."

"I trust you." He picked up the can of Muggle shaving cream and shook it up, then squirted some of the foam out on his hand. "First, we need to spread this over my face."

Sirius grinned at the sight of Lupin's face covered with foam. "Look out! Mad dog!"

Remus glared at him. "Very fun - you're the dog, remember?" 

"Shut up and sit down," Sirius ordered, pointing toward the toilet seat. Remus sat down, tilted his chin up, and closed his eyes.

It was an oddly sensual feeling, having someone else shave him, and Remus found he enjoyed it. The scratch of the razor over his stubble, the scent of the shaving cream mixed with the smells that said 'Sirius' in his mind, the swishing of the razor in the water - all of it filled him with a feeling of comfort. Sirius carefully shaved him in silence for the most part, with just the occasional request to tilt his head a certain way, and Remus was sorry when it was done.

"Wonderful job," he said to Sirius as he ran his hand over his smooth face, then he grinned. "If you can't find other work, you can always be a Muggle barber."

Sirius snorted. "Thanks ever so." He touched Remus' cheek, fascinated by the smoothness of it. "You know, that was kinda fun. Too bad you don't shave your legs like a girl - or do you? I've never met a poof before."

Remus thwapped him on the arm. "Prat. No, as a matter of fact, I _don't_ shave my legs, although I know that the guys who dress in drag do."

"Well, you know, you'd look fetching in a dress, Moony," Sirius said, grinning, then raised his arms in self-defence as Lupin whacked him again. "No, really. You should try it at least once. I'm sure Lily would lend you a dress."

"And have you lot holding it over me for the rest of my life?" Remus snorted. "No, thanks!"

"Please, Moony," Sirius said pleadingly, batting his lashes at Remus. "Just once? For me?"

Remus sighed and gave in. "All right - but I don't want to see a camera anywhere near me, and I'm _not_ putting on a dress."

"Right," Sirius said, pleased to get his own way. "Where should we do this? The floor will be too cold - we'll spread towels on your bed and do it there."

" _My_ bed? It'll be all wet then!"

"Think of it as incentive for you to get laid on your date tonight so you won't have to sleep on it here," Sirius said with a leer. "By the way, anyone I know?"

"Yes, and no, I'm not telling you who." Remus followed Sirius into their dorm room and, with only a moment's hesitation, stripped off his trousers. Sirius laid towels on the bed, then conjured up a bowl of water on the nightstand. Remus lay down on the towels and, watching Sirius approach with foam and razor in hand, closed his eyes.

It was an even odder feeling, having his legs shaved, feeling the razor glide over his skin, leaving smooth skin behind. Odd, and arousing, and Remus hoped that Sirius didn't notice that Little Remus was rising to the occasion. He'd never hear the end of it if he did, and he did his best to quell his erection, even thinking over the most noxious potions ingredients he could think of. Of course, thinking about potions made him think about Severus, and about their date later that evening - a study session, actually, but Remus was hoping that maybe he'd have a chance to get close to the Slytherin boy, close enough to scent him. He was almost certain that he'd smelt arousal on Severus the last two times they'd studied together, and since he'd carefully chosen tonight's location so that no one else would be around. If he scented that again, he'd know that Severus wanted him, too.

"Turn over," Sirius ordered, and Remus gladly flipped over onto his belly. It felt good to press his erection against something firm, and he barely bit back a groan. He didn't need Sirius knowing that he was getting off on this; Padfoot was already a little uncomfortable, knowing that Remus was gay, and he didn't want to spook his friend completely.

The steady drag of the razor over his skin was irresistible, though, a siren call to some part of him that revelled in being pampered and touched like this. Remus allowed himself to rock slightly with the strokes, feeling his arousal build higher and higher with each swipe of the razor. Higher and higher, and he was close, so close, and all it would take was one more stroke…

"How's that, Moony?" Sirius asked, swiping one hand down Remus' smooth skin. The touch was enough to send Remus over the edge; he bit his pillow as he came, his climax spilling from him in sudden short, sharp bursts. "Smooth as a baby's arse."

"Fine," he managed to gasp, hoping that Sirius couldn't hear the tremor in his voice or smell the evidence of his completion. "I'm…I'm just going to lie here for awhile, rest a bit."

"At least let me get rid of the wet towels," Sirius began.

"No!" Remus said, panicked. "I-I'm fine. They're not really wet. I'll take care of them later."

"Don't be silly," Sirius said, pushing at Remus and making him roll over. He blinked at the sight of the wet stain across the front of Remus' boxers. "Well," he said finally, "I see you enjoyed the shave, at any rate. Something you need to tell me, Moony?"

Remus knew he was bright red. "It's - hell, Sirius! I'm sixteen! A good breeze gets me off."

Sirius chuckled at that. "Yeah, I know what you mean." He waggled his eyebrows at Remus. "So does this mean we're going together? Should I get a dress for the Yule Ball?"

Remus grinned, relieved that Sirius was taking it in his usual light-hearted way. "Twit," he said, whacking Sirius. "I should be the one getting the dress - you don't have the legs for one."

Sirius pretended to pout at that. "Oi! You won't see a finer pair of legs in Hogwarts," he said, pulling up his trouser legs to display his calves. "Look at that! Prime flesh, that is."

"Prime idiot," Remus said. He reached for his covers, pulling them up over his legs as he cast a quick spell to clean the mess in his boxers. Sirius laughed and headed towards the bathroom, bowl in hand to dispose of the water. "Oh, and Sirius? Thanks."

"What are mates for?" Sirius asked, disappearing into the bathroom. A moment later, he stuck his head back out of the doorway, a decidedly un-Sirius look on his face. 

"Oh, and Lupin? When I've changed back, I think we should see just how those smooth legs feel when they're wrapped around my naked waist." 

Snape-Sirius disappeared back into the bathroom as a smile broke out over Lupin's face. That sounded like a very, very good idea to him as well.

End of Flavour #22


	24. Flavour # 23 - Pumpkin Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PAIRING: This part - RL/SS, RL/NT (sort of)  
> RATING: PG-13
> 
> KINKS: Transvestite

"Wotcher, Remus!' Tonks called out cheerfully as she came out of the bathroom of the room they'd rented above the Wizarding World's most popular nightclub. "Are you ready?" She caught sight of Lupin standing in the middle of the room, still wearing his robe, and scowled. "Lupin! Get your damn arse in gear! This potion only lasts an hour, and you're not even dressed."

"I don't know if this is a good idea."

Snape-Tonks glared at him. "May I remind you, this was _your_ fantasy, Lupin? You went to all that trouble to get your legs shaved yesterday - the least you can do is put on the damn dress."

"I'll look like an idiot."

"You're just now figuring that out?"

Lupin glared at him. "Thanks a lot."

Snape-Tonks sighed. "Lupin, you'll look fine."

"Easy for you to say."

"If you'll notice, _I'm_ wearing a dress, too."

"And you're a woman - or at least, you've got the body of a woman."

"And don't you think that _I_ feel like an idiot? At least you have all your original parts, even if they're…enhanced or strapped down. I'm missing something that I've become quite attached to, but do you hear me whinging?"

A smile touched Lupin's lips. "All the time." Resolutely, he untied the sash of the dressing gown and let it fall to the floor.

Snape-Tonks let his eyes slowly run over his lover's body. Lupin's legs were encased in sheer black stockings that were fastened to a red garter belt and matching red shoes. His male parts had been carefully tucked out of the way with a gaffer and his waist nipped in by a corset - which had the secondary benefit of making him appear to have cleavage. A spell had been used to lengthen his hair to shoulder length, and the salt-and-pepper look was quite attractive. He'd even put on a little make-up, not without a few false starts and do-overs.

"You look remarkably fetching," Snape-Tonks said, then picked up the red dress. "Shall we see how the finished product turns out?"

Lupin sighed in resignation and held up his arms for Snape to pull the dress over his head and zip up the back. He settled the low-cut neckline more comfortably, then said, with an air of fatalism, "Well?"

There was silence for a long moment. "Lupin, I am firmly under the opinion that you should not leave this room."

Lupin sighed. "That bad?"

"No," Snape said with a growl. "That good. I am highly tempted to throw you down on the bed and have my way with you. I shall not be answerable for the mayhem I am likely to cause should anyone else attempt to touch you."

All of Lupin's misgivings faded like a puff of smoke. He chuckled and slowly walked over to Snape-Tonks, deliberately swaying his hips as he did so.

"I promise to save all my dances for you," he said, then, in a slightly higher voice than normal added, "Well, girlfriend, shall we go break some hearts?"

"Right," Tonks agreed, smiling widely although Lupin was sure that he could still see a glimmer of possessive-Snape in the metamorphmagus' eyes. He followed Lupin, stumbling slightly on his unfamiliar heels as he did. "Although I'm more likely to break my ankle on these damn shoes."

"I told you they were a mistake," Lupin said airily as he opened the door to the hallway. "You're dead clumsy in flats, Tonks, much less heels."

"I keep hoping it's a phase I'm going through," Tonks said cheerfully, wobbling her way past Lupin into the hallway. "So does Moody, for that matter. Tore me a new one this week just because I made a _little_ too much noise at the last raid."

Lupin chuckled, knowing that to Tonks "a little" could mean anything up to and including bringing down a building. "He has my sympathies."

"Oi!" Tonks grinned at him as she entered the lift, though, letting him know she didn't take offence. "Just for that, you're buying the first round."

"Lead on," Lupin said. "The night is young and so are we."

"Too right," Tonks said, pressing the button for the main floor. As the door closed, she leaned closer to Lupin and said, in an un-Tonks-like voice, "Just keep an eye on the clock, because when it's pumpkin time, I'm taking you back upstairs and pounding you through the mattress, heels and all."

Lupin felt the heat of that promise burn through him and kissed Snape quickly to seal the deal. As he exited the lift, head held high and striding confidently in his heels and dress, he smugly thought that Cinderella had nothing on him. 

End of Flavour #23


	25. Flavour # 24 - Never on Sundae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PAIRING: This part - RL/SS, RL/?? (Unfinished, but you can guess)  
> RATING: R
> 
> KINKS: Food-sex (Yes, I know that starts with "F", but you don't want to know what about the "U" words)

Lupin pounded on the bathroom door where Snape had been barricaded for the past thirty minutes. "Severus! Come out here! _Please_ come out here."

"No!' Snape's voice was high-pitched, almost little-girlish, and Lupin had to suppress the urge to laugh. It really wasn't funny and he knew that his lover was quite angry with him. Just a few short weeks ago, he would have been terrified at the thought of Snape being so angry with him - not that he thought the man might do him harm, but because he would have feared that Snape would break it off with him. Now, the worst he feared was a night spent alone on the couch, should he be unable to soothe Snape's outraged feelings. It was amazing how warm that made him feel inside, even though he had a feeling he would be the recipient of a very cold shoulder for the next few nights.

"It was a mistake!" he said pleadingly. "I didn't intend for you to take that sample - "

"It was on the shelf and clearly labelled 'Day 24'. What was I supposed to think?"

"Why didn't you read the full label?"

"It was smudged. I could just read the first few letters, and while I couldn't recall anyone with a brownish sort of name - "

Lupin laughed out loud at that, which was unfortunate as it seemed to fuel Snape's ire. 

"It's not bloody funny, Lupin! Surely you don't have fantasies about that - that _harpy_? Or was she the only one you could think of for the letter 'U'?"

Lupin snorted. "Oh, I've got fantasies, all right. Like to string her up by her thumbs for what she did to Harry, for one thing."

"Lupin, you may be a pain slut, but I assure you that _I_ am not, and do not enjoy pain beyond a mild stimulus, so you shall have to find another victim."

"Good Lord, Severus! It was meant to be a joke! I'd show you the bottle, you'd rip up at me, then we'd do something else. I didn't mean for you to polyjuice into her. I'm dreadfully sorry."

"It's too late to apologize, Lupin, and you needn't think you'll be getting any for quite some time."

"I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"And you will have the opportunity to do so - in a week or two. When I'm talking to you again."

Lupin thumped his head against the door. "Please, Severus. I promise that I'll do something really special to make it up to you."

"No," Snape said adamantly - and was that high-pitched, irritating voice getting deeper? There was a moment's silence, then, "What did you have in mind?"

Lupin breathed a sigh of relief. If Severus was ready to listen to bribes, then the worst of it was over. "I've got your favourite ice cream, and your favourite toppings as well."

There was a snort from the other side of the door and it was definitely deeper in tone, almost normal. "You'll have to give me more than ice cream, Lupin, to assuage the feelings of deepest horror that now fill my soul."

"I don't have bowls for the ice cream. I thought we could eat it off each other," Lupin said provocatively.

There was a brief moment of silence, although Lupin thought he detected a slight moan. "Very well. Provided your apology is suitably abject and…stimulating, I shall forgive this little error in judgement. You will, however, have to give me a few moments. The potion is wearing off, and I feel the urgent need to shower off her taint."

"If you let me in, I'll scrub your back."

There was another snort. " _That_ forgiven you are not."

Lupin grinned and moved away from the door. He had preparations to make.

* * *

When Snape emerged from the bathroom, wrapped in his dressing gown with his hair still wet from the shower, he found that Lupin had stripped back most of the bedding and set up a small table beside the bed, loaded with various goodies. Even better, Lupin was lying on the bed, naked, his provocatively displayed body an invitation to ravishment. 

Snape untied his robe and dropped it as he walked, wanting nothing to get between him and that enticing body - except, perhaps, the items on the table. 

" _You_ have been a very naughty boy," he purred as he placed one knee on the bed beside Lupin.

Lupin's eyes blazed with desire at that and he breathed, "Oh, yes. I should be punished."

"Yes." 

Snape reached over and opened the drawer to the night table where they'd started storing the toys acquired over the month. He pulled out the small paddle and tossed it on the bed next to Lupin, then lifted out the cock-ring. 

"Since this is _your_ punishment, you may not come until I give you leave." Deftly, he fastened it around Lupin's cock. "Do you understand?"

Lupin nodded, too aroused to form words at the moment. 

"Good. Now turn over."

Lupin gave him a surprised look and then glanced over at the little table. Snape chuckled darkly. "Did you think that I was going to apply those delectable treats to your…banana…and then lick them off? Thus rewarding you for your carelessness? Oh no, Lupin," Snape growled. "The reward is all mine. Now, turn over and get on your hands and knees."

Lupin quickly obeyed and was rewarded with a sharp crack across his buttocks. He gasped and rocked back, eager for another swat, and growled when none was forthcoming.

"Aren't we forgetting something, Lupin?" Snape asked, smirking at him. "For what are you being punished?"

"For being careless," Lupin said promptly. "For trying to play a joke on you, thus making you have to polyjuice into - "

"Don't say that harridan's name," Snape growled, smacking Lupin again with the paddle. Lupin moaned and once more pushed back, spreading his knees a little so that he presented an easier target. Snape rewarded him with several more smacks, then tossed the paddle onto the floor and reached for the ice cream.

"Lie down," he ordered. 

Lupin was a little disappointed that the spanking had ended so quickly, but he obeyed, wondering what Snape had in mind now. 

"Since you sound sincerely repentant, I believe that this will help ease the pain." Snape placed a small scoop of ice cream atop each of his lover's pinkened cheeks. Lupin winced at the coldness of the ice cream on his tender flesh but lay still, not wanting to disrupt Snape's work. Satisfied, Snape set aside the bowl and picked up the chocolate sauce, dribbling it liberally over Lupin's ice-cream decorated cheeks. He carefully parted his lover's cheeks and spooned more of the sauce into the dark crevice, then set the chocolate sauce aside and reached for the bowl of whipped cream. 

"There, that appears quite delectable. Now, hold still while I have my dessert."

Lupin moaned as he felt Snape's skilful tongue begin lapping up the impromptu sundae. He loved that tongue. He loved the way it seemed to find every nook and cranny of his mouth when Snape was kissing him. He loved the way it fluttered over his nipples, teasing them, just before Snape's teeth gently tugged at his nipple ring. But none of that held a candle to the way Snape was using his tongue now. Quick flicks over the centre of the confection were interspersed with long, slow licks around the sides. That tongue captured every single morsel of the sugary treat, making Lupin moan under its attention. And then, when Snape's hands parted his cheeks and that tongue went exploring deeper for more of its treat, Lupin nearly came off the bed. The perfect tongue sought out every bit of the sauce and whipped cream, probing deep inside Lupin, while he squirmed and panted and tried to get pressure where he needed it. 

Finally, when he thought he would go mad from unsatisfied pleasure, Snape's hand snaked under his body and released the cock-ring. Lupin instantly exploded, nearly sobbing with the intensity of his climax, and then collapsed into a sticky, sated heap.

Snape rolled over and sat on the bed beside him. "You were quite right, Lupin. That was an adequate apology."

Lupin grinned at him, tired but already feeling his libido stirring again. "Oh, I'm not done apologizing. In fact, I think it's _my_ turn for dessert."

And with one hand he pushed Snape down on the bed, while with the other he reached for the bowl of ice cream…

End of Flavour #24

* * *


	26. Flavour #25 - Cherry Vanilla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PAIRING: This part - RL/SS, RL/OMC  
> RATING: NC-17
> 
> KINKS: Virgin sex

Remus paused outside the DADA teacher's rooms, rubbing his sweaty palms on his robes as he gathered his courage. He almost turned and ran in the other direction, but he had been wanting this for so long…

He whispered the words to disable the wards, knowing them from his earlier spying on the Professor. He opened the door, slipped inside, then closed the door and reset the wards. 

Quietly, he made his way into the bedroom. His quarry, Professor Virgil Yancey, lay sleeping quietly. Remus quickly stripped off his clothes, then carefully slipped into bed.

"To what do I owe this delightful visit?" a quiet voice asked, making Remus nearly jump out of his skin.

"Professor!"

Virgil rolled over and gave him an ironic look. "Since you're the one who crawled into my bed, you shouldn't sound so surprised."

Remus flushed. "I…I suppose you want to know why I'm here."

"I would say that's obvious. You want me to have sex with you. What isn't obvious is why I shouldn't just toss you out on your skinny little ass."

"Because I need your help," Remus said frankly. "I'm in love with someone."

"So why aren't you in his bed? I assume it's a 'he', otherwise you'd be in Minerva's bed."

Remus shuddered. "What a horrible thought. Yes, it's a boy. And, well, I'm not in his bed because I love him."

"Still not understanding."

"I don't know anything about gay sex, and neither does he. And when James and Lily had sex the first time, without either of them knowing anything, it was so horrible that they wouldn't talk to each other for weeks. I don't want that to happen with Sev- with my friend."

"So you thought I could give you a few pointers? And your friend won't mind?"

Remus gave him a half-smile. "If I do it right, he'll be so busy screaming my name in ecstasy that he won't think about anything else."

Virgil chuckled. "Well, I do like someone who is confident about themselves. Very well. I'll teach you a few things, as long as you understand that this is a one time thing. No repeat visits, no mooning over me."

"Agreed."

Virgil leaned back against his pillow and studied Remus. "So what is it that you'd like to do in particular? I assume that such a scholarly fellow as yourself has already formulated plans."

Remus nodded. "I want you to penetrate me."

Virgil blinked. "Are you certain? Don't you want to save that for your friend?"

Remus shook his head. "No. I don't see anything romantic about two virgins fumbling around and hurting each other. I'd much rather that our first time together be good."

"Fair enough. I'll do my best to make _your_ first time good as well." 

Virgil was as good as his word, Remus discovered. He took his time preparing Remus, making sure he was both relaxed and eager before entering him. Remus gasped at the unfamiliar stretching but it didn't exactly _hurt_ , just felt uncomfortable. And then Virgil hit something inside that made Remus gasp again, this time in a good way. Remus clutched his teacher tightly, moaning and rocking under his steady thrusting, and then exploded in the most shattering climax of his young life.

Afterward, he lay sprawled on the bed, trying to recover his mind and aware that Snape - now in his own form - was smirking down at him.

"Well?" Snape asked.

"You're right," Lupin managed to say. "That 'virginity' spell works a fair treat. I would have sworn it was my first time. Thanks."

Snape shrugged. "It fulfilled a fantasy of my own. I always wanted to be your first."

Lupin leaned over and kissed him. "You were. The first in my heart, even if you weren't the first in my body."

Snape eyed him seriously. "Would you really have done that? Would you have wanted to make my first time special like that?"

"Would you have given me your virginity if I had?"

"Considering I've given you everything else - but you're avoiding the question, Lupin."

Lupin smiled at him and picked up his wand. "Actions speak louder than words, right?" He cast the virginity spell, then tossed the wand aside and rolled Snape beneath him. "Prepare to be loved within an inch of your life."

End of Flavour #25


	27. Flavour #26 - Forbidden Fruit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PAIRING: This part - RL/SS, RL/RW  
> RATING: NC-17
> 
> KINKS: Whore-role-play

Ron Weasley wet his lips and looked around furtively to make sure no one he knew was watching. The street was nearly empty at this time of night, and the few people out were hurrying home for dinner before embarking on nightly pleasures.

With one more quick look, Ron left the cover of his hiding place and hurried across the street to the nondescript looking doorway. Quickly, he slipped inside and approached the woman working at the desk there.

"Welcome, sir," she said. "What may I do for you?"

"I have this," Ron said pulling out a piece of paper and passing it to her.

She read the note, then smiled at him. "Ah, I see. Well, then, what in particular are you seeking? Someone young and pretty?"

"No," Ron said quickly. "Someone older. Experienced. Someone skilled at teaching."

"I have just the one," she said and handed him a card. Ron glanced at it and saw it had a room number on it. "Up those stairs, third door on the right."

"Thanks," he said, his throat feeling suddenly tight.

"Enjoy your visit."

Ron hurried up the stairs in case someone else came in. He found the door she'd indicated and knocked.

"Come!" called out a voice. He frowned; the voice sounded familiar.

He opened the door and then stood transfixed on the threshold. "Professor Lupin?"

Lupin it was, although he looked very different. He was no longer thin and bedraggled looking; his salt-and-pepper coloured hair gleamed with life and his robes looked new, clinging sensuously to his body.

Lupin stared at him in return. "Ronald Weasley? What are you doing here?"

"What am I - what are _you_ doing here?"

Remus smirked and leaned back against one of the bedposts. "I would think that's obvious."

"You're - you're a whore?"

"Such an ugly word. Think of me as a high-priced companion."

"But why?"

Lupin shrugged. "It's a living, and one I'm damned good at. I like sex. So I might as well get paid for it." He smiled at Ron's look of disbelief. "I'm not doing this under coercion, but of my own free will. Now are you coming in or not?"

Ron hesitated for a moment, then shut the door behind him.

The smile on Lupin's face widened. "Good." He straightened, then untied his robe and let it fall to the ground.

Ron bit back a groan. If Lupin had looked good clothed, he looked even better naked. 

The older wizard strolled over to a table in front of the fireplace and picked up a decanter. "Whisky?"

"Um, yeah," Ron said, moving to join him. He took the glass and quickly swallowed it, then coughed as the whisky burned its way down his throat. 

Lupin smirked at him as he sipped from his glass. "So, young Mr. Weasley, you never did answer my question. What are you going here?"

Ron flushed. "I - I wanted to have sex. With a bloke."

"First time?"

"No!" Ron blurted out. "I - I've done it with a bloke at school. You know, messing around, nothing serious."

"So why come to me if you've got 'a bloke at school'?"

Ron shrugged. "Dunno. Just - he's a kid, like me, y'know. The sex is good but not great. I wanted to be with someone who was older, knew how to do more stuff. One of my brothers told me about this place, so I came here."

"And do you still want to do that? Have sex with an older, more experienced man, even knowing that it's me?"

Ron's eyes flickered down Lupin's body, then back up. "Oh, _yeah_."

Lupin laughed and look the empty glass out of Ron's hand, setting it on the table. "Then let's go to bed."

He led Ron over to the bed, then efficiently stripped the younger wizard before pushing him down onto the bed. Lupin followed Ron down, settling between his spread legs as he nuzzled his neck.

"Give or receive?" he asked huskily as he worked his way along Ron's throat, then up to his jaw.

"Um - both?"

Lupin chuckled. "Oh, I do love youthful hormones. Both, it is. I'll pitch the first time, teach you a few little tricks, then you can show me what you learned. Sound good to you?"

"Oh, yeah," Ron moaned. "Much more fun than your usual classes, too. Um, no offence."

"None taken." Lupin kissed him, plundering his mouth so thoroughly that Ron forgot he was supposed to keep breathing through his nose. When Lupin finally released his mouth, Ron was light-headed but didn't care in the least because the other wizard was moving down his body, lavishing all his attention on it. Ron hadn't known that licks along his collarbone could feel so good, or that nibbles along his ribs would make him moan and laugh at the same time. 

And as for that thing that Lupin did with his tongue on his cock…well, let's just say that it was an experience he'd never forget. He was sure that he'd greyed out for a little while, because before he knew quite what had happened, he was drumming his heels on Lupin's back while the older wizard thrust balls deep inside him. He came a second time and felt Lupin shudder his climax as well before collapsing beside him.

"Well." Snape-Ron struggled to catch his breath. "That was certainly…invigorating."

Lupin laughed and rolled up on one elbow, kissing Snape-Ron's bare shoulder. "You should talk. Was that two orgasms in what, five minutes?"

"I'm in a randy seventeen-year-old body. What's your excuse? Been into the aphrodisiacs again?"

Lupin shrugged, a slight flush on his cheeks. "That time of the month? Or maybe you just turn me on."

Snape-Ron rolled his eyes. "I think this whole scenario turns you on." Lupin's flush deepened. "That's it, isn't it? You like the idea of pretending to be a whore, don't you? Lying here, taking it up the arse for anyone who's got the galleons?"

Lupin shuddered slightly, the sound of such dirty talk coming out of Ron's mouth turning him on. "Keep talking," he breathed. 

Snape-Ron rolled on top of him, pinning him down. "Is that it, Professor Lupin? Is that why you're doing this? You don't just _like_ sex - you _love_ it."

"Yes," Lupin said, clinging to Ron's shoulders as he lifted his legs to allow the younger wizard to get closer.

"You love being fucked. You need to be fucked, as often as possible." Ron pushed Lupin's knees back alongside his head, holding him wide open, and rubbed his cock against Lupin's crack. He could feel the lubricant there and it made him moan. 

"You're already oiled and ready for me, aren't you? Or is that the spunk from your last client?" He slid inside with one quick thrust and heard Lupin moan. "Feel that? That's _me_ fucking you, Professor. Fucking you like the whore you are."

"Yes," Lupin moaned again, throwing his head back on the pillow. "Fuck me, Ron. Fuck me hard, till I can't walk straight."

Ron moaned and released Lupin's legs so that he could angle up a little, allowing him to pound Lupin into the mattress. The other man was moaning almost constantly now, and Ron could feel his own climax bearing down on him. Once, twice, and then he was coming with a shout, hearing Lupin call out a few seconds later. Then they were both collapsing in a sweaty, messy pile, neither one caring.

When Snape could breath again, he chuckled softly. "You _are_ a whore, Lupin. And how ever did you get Rosemerta to pose as a Madam? I thought she was going to break out laughing when she read your note."

Lupin grinned and shrugged. "She's always had a soft spot for me. When I told her it was a fantasy my lover and I wanted to act out, she didn't hesitate to agree." He yawned. "Speaking of which, you owe her for the room."

Snape-Ron snorted. "I'll just leave the money on the dresser, shall I?"

Lupin swatted him on the arse, then wrapped his arms around Snape and settled down for a nap and a cuddle. And maybe when they both woke up, they could play the cock-sucking-street-whore and the Gentleman Werewolf…

End of Flavour #26


	28. Flavour #27 - Baked Alaska

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PAIRING: This part - RL/SS, RL/OW  
> RATING: NC-17  
> KINKS: Wax-play

Remus Lupin lay on his back on the bed, bound hand and foot, and stared avidly up at the young man kneeling over him. Oliver Wood, Quidditch star, was stripped to the waist, displaying the fabulous build that made him the heartthrob of hundreds of wizards and witches. In his hand he held a lit candle, which he was watching with an absorbed look on his face.

"Have you ever tried this before, Professor?" he asked, rotating the candle, his eyes on the flame. "Did this with a bloke in France; it's wicked hot when it first touches your skin, but then there's a tingle afterwards and it feels so good."

Lupin moaned and licked his lips. "Sounds…incredible."

"It is." He glanced down at Lupin's body and grinned. "Good thing you shaved off your hair. Makes it easier to peel the wax off afterwards." He tilted his head, considering. "Well, unless you _like_ having your hair pulled out by the roots." 

Wood tilted the candle and studied it. The wax was melting nicely now, and he lifted the candle high above Lupin's chest, tilting it to allow just one drop to fall. He watched Lupin's face the entire time and saw how he flinched when the hot wax touched his skin and then relaxed. 

Lupin closed his eyes to take in the sensation. The wax was warm but not unpleasant and the warm feeling quickly faded. The candle hovered over him again, a little closer to his chest, tilted, and a trail of wax drops crossed his abdomen. It was hotter than before; there was a slight sting and then it quickly fading away to leave just a tingle on his skin. More wax trails and he groaned again, feeling his arousal growing. There was a steady stream of drops over his left nipple - drip, sting, cool, then another drip and each layer warmed the lower layers. Then the other nipple got the same treatment and he was groaning, begging for more.

Wood untied Lupin's legs and spread them to expose the inside of his thighs, running a trail of wax drops along the sensitive skin. Lupin groaned at the fleeting sting, wanting and needing more intense sensations. He felt as if his entire body was tingling, all of his nerve endings warm and alive. Wood pushed Lupin's knees up to his chest and reached up to release Lupin's wrists.

"Hold your knees back, Professor," he said, placing Lupin’s hands where he wanted them. Lupin obeyed, feeling wide open and displayed, and tried to keep still as Wood stroked a lubed finger into him, gently stretching him. Then, to his complete surprise, he felt Wood insert the end of the candle into his anus. He glanced down and saw that he had been turned into a candleholder and watched the wax run slowly down the candle. Involuntarily he twitched and several drops of wax dropped onto his ass, stinging and then leaving tingling warmth behind.

"Keep still," Wood ordered. Lupin groaned and then, as he felt Wood slowly stroke his cock, he desperately clutched his knees in an effort to keep from moving. Any twitch, any movement, made the wax splash down on his skin and the delicious stinging enhanced the heat that Wood’s hand was generating within him. His eyes met Wood’s imploringly, begging to be allowed to finish, and the other wizard grinned cheekily at him, then deliberately increased his movements while twisting the candle slowly. Sweat broke out over Lupin’s body as he desperately tried to keep back his climax and keep from moving at the same time. He was moaning constantly now, nearly desperate in his need. Then Wood smiled, nodded, and swiftly removed the candle. Lupin came hard, feeling his body arch off the bed as he screamed, and then slumped bonelessly back onto the bed.

Snape-Wood poured a glass of water and supported Lupin as he gulped it down. Lupin closed his eyes and sank back down, still shaking all over from the intensity of his climax. He felt gentle hands stroke his hair and face and forced his eyelids open, smiling up at the familiar eyes in the unfamiliar face above him. 

"In-fucking-credible," he murmured, grinning up at his lover. "We should do that again sometime. Maybe I could do it to you next." 

Snape-Wood rolled his eyes. "I am _not_ shaving my chest, Lupin. Although I might not be as hirsute as you, I treasure what little hair I have." 

Lupin chuckled and tugged Snape down on top of him, then nuzzled his chest. "I'm rather fond of it myself, and I love you." 

Snape scowled at him. "Don't be mushy, Lupin." But then he kissed Lupin and rolled them both on their sides, wrapping his arms around his lover. And just as he drifted off to sleep, Lupin thought he heard him murmur, "I love you, too." 

  
End of Flavour #27


	29. Flavour #28 - Turkish Delight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PAIRING: This part - RL/SS, RL-XH (References to XH/OFC)
> 
> RATING: PG-13 for language
> 
> KINKS: X-Rated Porn Fest
> 
> NOTE: Not using secondary canon (card game) for Hooch's first name, going with Fanon for that because I need an X.

Madame Hooch smirked as she opened the door to let Lupin in. "Haven't seen you around much lately, Remus. Until I got your owl, I was beginning to think the two of you were joined at the hip."

Lupin smirked back and handed her a bottle of Ogden's finest. "More like joined at the lip. Severus is working on a potion and said he'll be busy most of the night." 

He liked Xiomara Hooch and enjoyed her brash wit, and she in turn had encouraged him to make a pest of himself back when he was trying to get up the nerve to approach Snape. As part of the only other queer couple at Hogwarts, she'd acted as both a refuge and a cattle prod, and he'd never forget that he owed her for literally shoving him at Snape. Fortunately for him, the other man had caught him rather than let him fall, as Hooch had smugly predicted.

"Speaking of which, where's _your_ better half?" he asked, glancing around the suite for the Muggle Studies teacher. 

Hooch made a face. "Field trip to London over the weekend with her Advanced Muggle Studies class, so I'm all yours tonight. I've got the popcorn ready, and Rolanda's contraption is all set up with a nice collection of porn for us to watch. The gay stuff so you won't make faces about seeing pussy."

"Oooh, you know what I like." Lupin caught her hand and held it to his chest. "If you were a man, I'd dump Severus and run off with you."

Hooch grinned back. "If you were a woman and I wasn't married, I'd take you up on it."

"Crushed again," Lupin said with a sigh and collapsed on the nest of cushions laid out on the floor, his back against the couch. 

Hooch settled into the pile, sitting cross-legged. "I'd give you a kiss to make you feel better, but you'd probably shriek about getting girl cooties."

"Hey!" Lupin said, looking offended. "I haven't done that since I was, oh, at least twenty."

Hooch laughed and picked up the remote control to turn on the combination television/tape player that her lover had someone charmed to work despite the magical interference. Immediately, a picture of two incredibly good-looking young men filled the screen, both of them immediately stripping off after barely saying hello. With a look of shared agreement, Hooch turned down the volume so they wouldn't have to listen to the cheesy music or worse dialog.

"Straight or gay?" Hooch asked, gesturing at the two men who were rather enthusiastically going at it on the screen.

Lupin considered. "The guy sucking cock is gay - he's enjoying that way too much to be anything else. Or else he's a prostitute. Or both. The other one is a straight boy."

Hooch sprawled on her stomach so she could get a closer look. She tilted her head, frowning as she tried to sort through the odd angle the filmmaker was using. "Don't know about that. He looks like he's enjoying himself."

Lupin snorted. "Hell, even straight boys like having their cock sucked and most aren't too particular about whether it's a guy or girl blowing them. But he won't reciprocate."

"Willing to bet on it?" Lupin took a swig from the whisky bottle and passed it to her.

"I'll bet you a galleon that he pulls out before he can come, pushes the other guy onto the floor, and fucks him."

"Nah," Hooch disagreed. "Bet he gives him the money shot in the face, then drops to his hands and knees, begging to be fucked."

"Done."

They watched in companionable silence for a few minutes with nothing but the sound of crunching popcorn. After a moment, Lupin let out a crow of triumph.

"See! What did I tell you?" He held out his hand. "Pay up."

Hooch scowled knelt up on the cushions, then dug a coin out of her pocket. "Double or nothing that the cute one in the background comes over and they have a threesome."

Lupin snorted and snatched the coin out of her hand. "Sucker bet. My mother didn't raise a fool."

"Speaking of suckers," Hooch said, her eyes on the screen as the aforesaid hunk wandered over to the other two. "How's the old bastard doing these days?" She reached out for the whiskey bottle.

Lupin smacked her hand away. "Hey! Show some respect when you're talking about the man I love."

Hooch turned and looked at him, surprised. "Love? When did that happen?"

Lupin flushed slightly. "Just this month. We've been spending a lot of time together…"

Hooch leered at him and his flush deepened.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Xi!"

"We're watching porn movies and you want me to get my mind out of the gutter?"

Lupin rolled his eyes. "Anyways, we've been working out some…issues. In a good way. Severus gave me a ring."

Hooch's eyes widened. "You're having me on."

"No, I'm not." Lupin unbuttoned his shirt to show her the piercing. "Said that he wanted to give me something permanent."

"Beautiful," Hooch murmured, carefully touching the gold ring. "So what did you do?"

"I told him I loved him and that permanent was fine with me." He smiled dreamily. "Last night, I'm sure I heard him say 'I love you' just as we were falling asleep."

"And?"

Lupin blinked at her. "And what?"

"What did you give _him_?" she asked patiently. "Don't see Severus going in for a piercing myself. Did you give him a ring - no, I haven't seen him wearing anything like that, so it must be something less obvious, like a pendent." Seeing Lupin flush, she gaped. "You didn't tattoo him or anything like that, did you?"

"No! I, er, I haven't done anything." Seeing Hooch scowl at him, he said hastily, "Yet."

"And some people actually think gay men are women with dicks," Hooch said, giving him a disgusted look. "Severus Snape, the most private man I know, cautious to a fault, opens up with you enough to tell you that he wants to share his life with you, gives you a ring, and you do _nothing_?"

Lupin winced as the shout rang through the room. "Well, he didn't exactly say that specifically…"

"I think a gold ring through your tit is pretty damn specific." She turned off the television and stood up, took the whiskey bottle away from Lupin and closed it, then grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the nest of cushions. "Come on. We don't have much time before the shops in Diagon Alley close."

Lupin allowed himself to be pulled up from the floor and wondered if he'd drunk more than he'd thought. "I thought we were going to watch porn together."

"We'll do that when we get back," she said, propelling him towards the fireplace. "Right now, you're going to get something for Severus to show him that, while you might be an idiot, you want to be _his_ idiot, for life if he'll still have you. And I'm going with you because I don't trust you not to muck it up."

Lupin allowed himself to be pushed, and when Hooch shoved the flowerpot with floo powder at him, he smiled at her. "You're a hell of a good woman, Xiomara Hooch. Too bad you're not a man."

Hooch grinned. "Right back at you, mate. Now, get your skinny arse into that fireplace before I kick it."

The elderly witch on the other side of the floo connection probably thought he was insane as he tumbled out of the fireplace, laughing so hard that he could barely catch his breath. Lupin didn't care. All he knew was that he was a damn lucky bastard.

Hooch would no doubt agree with that. Right before she kicked his skinny arse.

End of Flavour #28


	30. Flavour #29 - Younger than Springtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PAIRING: This part - RL/SS, Y-RL/Y-SS
> 
> RATING: NC-17
> 
> KINKS: Youth-potion, Yiffing

Snape was acting strangely.

Well, stranger than usual, Lupin amended. Not that he was acting normally, either. As he sat at the head table poking at his dinner, he could almost feel the little box from one of Diagon Alley's most exclusive jewellers burning a hole in his pocket. He'd taken it out several times that day to stare at it, wondering just how much whiskey he'd drunk to allow Hooch to talk him into this, only to stuff it back into his pocket the minute he heard Snape approaching. He hadn't the faintest idea when he should give it to his lover, or what he should say - or even if Snape would accept it. What if his ring hadn't meant what Lupin thought it meant? He had no doubt that Snape wanted them to be together for an extended time, but marriage and the rest of their lives was a whole different proposition. What if Snape had only meant as long as they were both at Hogwarts? 

It didn't help that this was the night of the full moon, something that always made Lupin feel on edge. Although the transformations had gotten easier thanks to Snape's tinkering with the Wolfsbane formula, it was still uncomfortable - and lonely. 

On the night of first full moon since they'd gotten together, he'd half-heartedly offered to transform in his private study and spend the night there, hoping that Snape would ask him to remain with him that night. To his disappointment but not surprise, Snape had accepted his offer to sequester himself while he was a werewolf and hadn't said anything to counter that during the six months since then. Lupin didn't blame him - having seen the business end of a werewolf from much too close up, Snape was bound to be traumatised. So Lupin had resigned himself to spending the night alone, to curling up in front of the fire and thinking wistfully about being curled up in their big bed. And at least Snape was there for him afterwards, cosseting him in his no-nonsense way while he recovered from the ordeal.

Lupin sighed and wondered where Snape was now, if he'd see him before he had to go into seclusion. He fingered the box in his pocket again and once more debated about when to give it to his lover. Before his transformation, while he was still in decent physical shape - but would then have to spend hours apart from Snape? Afterward, when he would be too tired to think straight and would probably say all the wrong things? 

He swore under his breath and thought darkly about releasing a cage-full of Cornish Pixies in Hooch's office. 

His attention was distracted by the arrival of one of the school owls. It clutched a flask between its talons in addition to the note around its leg, and Lupin's curiosity mounted as he took both.

_Remus_

_Go to the Shrieking Shack one hour before moonrise and take the enclosed potion. Please. The reason behind this request will be evident then. This will not interfere with your usual potion._

_Severus_

Lupin reread the note several times, frowning as he did so. Snape occasionally called him Remus while caught up in intense physical pleasure, but rarely otherwise. And why would he want Lupin to go to the Shack? The thought that it was a trap occurred to him, but all their (known) enemies were dead or in prison, and a quick magical scan of the note proved that it was from Snape. So that meant that his lover was up to something - but what it could be was beyond him. Lupin shrugged; he'd never be able to outthink Snape so he'd just do what the note said. 

At precisely an hour before moonrise, Lupin crossed the Hogwarts grounds and prodded the knot on the Whomping Willow. Nostalgia filled him as he followed the path inside, remembering all the trips he'd made along here as a boy. The last time he'd made this journey had been in Harry's Third year, when he'd raced down the tunnel, heart in his mouth, to save Harry from the escaped convict Sirius Black, just before he lost his teaching job. Now he was back teaching and Sirius was dead…

He shook his head to dispel the gloomy thoughts, then climbed up into the Shack. Looking around, he realized that someone had been here before him. The ratty bed covers had been replaced by clean new ones, and there were unlit candles scattered around the room.

Lupin frowned as he took all this in, wondering why Snape would go to the trouble of making the Shack more comfortable for him during his transformation, rather than just letting him hide away in the study. A chilling thought occurred to him - maybe Snape thought that the study, being as it was part of their suite of rooms, was too close.

He took a deep breath, the opened the potion flask he held and sniffed it. The smell was unfamiliar to him, not that that was odd as potions had never been his strong subject. It wasn't polyjuice - that much was certain. There was an odd sort of spring smell to it, the way the earth and grass smells after a soft rainstorm, and Lupin realized that he was smiling as he sniffed it. With a fatalistic shrug, he downed it in one gulp.

A strange sort of tingling filled his body, reminiscent of the polyjuice potion effect but much gentler. Instead of the urge to throw up, he felt oddly light-hearted and wanted to laugh out loud or dance with joy. 

For the first time ever while in the Shack, he wanted a mirror.

Lupin conjured up a hand-mirror, then nearly dropped it when he caught sight of himself in the reflection. For it was him - as he had looked twenty years earlier, when he was sixteen.

"Circe help us," he muttered, transfixed by the image of a younger self without the lines and grey hair, without the sadness that always lurked at the back of his eyes. "It's a de-aging potion."

"Not precisely," came a familiar - and yet unfamiliar - voice from the doorway. Lupin swung around, ready to defend himself, and then his jaw dropped as he stared at sixteen-year-old Severus Snape.

"Severus?" he breathed, his confused mind trying to figure out what was going on.

"We are both mentally the same age as before, with none of our memories or life-experiences removed," Severus said, not moving from where he stood. 

Lupin had forgotten the husky quality to his voice that the younger man had, hinting at the silky smoothness of his adult voice; the sound of it made him shiver with delightful nostalgia. 

"This is a variant of the polyjuice potion in that it temporarily transforms us into younger versions of ourselves, the amount of reverse aging dependent on how it is diluted. We are precisely twenty years younger in body than we were before we took the potion."

"But - why?"

Severus tilted his head, looking oddly like a large black raven in his student robes. Lupin took another look - yes, that was a Slytherin student's robes he was wearing. "Do you know what today is, Remus?"

Lupin blinked. "May thirtieth?"

"The twentieth anniversary of our first meeting here."

Lupin's mouth dropped open as the pieces fell together. "You - you wanted to recreate _that_ day? _Why_?

A tinge of red stained Severus' cheeks and he looked away from Lupin, staring at the floor. "I should have known what you were, considering my marks in Defence against the Dark Arts. I was a bit…distracted around you, which is what kept me from putting the puzzle together. If I had had a little longer…" His mouth tightened. "However, thanks to Black's little trap, I learned the truth without ample time to prepare myself mentally for it, or to figure out a way to overcome the rather imposing obstacles your transformation presented, as I have done."

Lupin's mouth dropped open. " _You_ invented the Wolfsbane potion? Why didn't you tell me?"

Severus shrugged, still flushed in the cheeks. "Waiting for the right moment, I suppose. I didn't want your…affection because you felt you owed me. Also, I was working on another part of the problem." 

Before Lupin could ask what that was, the man in front of him shifted, becoming smaller and then elongating again as the creature dropped to all fours. A moment later, a large black leopard stood where Severus had been.

"Severus?" he asked, disbelieving. The leopard tilted his head in a decidedly Snape-like manner as if to say, "Of course it's me, Lupin, you idiot." Lupin couldn't help laughing out loud as Severus changed back to himself. His younger self, that is.

"You learned to be an animagus for me?" he asked, his voice sounding oddly husky to his own ears.

Severus rolled his eyes. "No, I spent the last six months spitting up hair balls so that Minerva and I could exchange cat-grooming and mice-hunting tips. Of _course_ I learned it for you."

Lupin impulsively reached out and hugged his lover, burying his face against Severus' shoulder. More than anything, he'd missed the nights when Sirius had transformed and kept the wolf company, and his heart lifted at the thought that he wouldn't have to spend those nights alone again. 

"Thank you," he whispered, unable to speak louder because of the sudden tightness in his throat. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"Don't be mushy, Lupin," Severus said in his most put-upon voice, but Lupin grinned as he realized that his lover wasn't releasing his own hold on him.

"Right," he said, hiding his grin against Severus' neck. "This from the man who turned this decrepit old room into a romantic hideaway."

"Speaking of which," Severus said, releasing Lupin with apparent reluctance, "this potion is of limited duration. If we wish to fulfil this little fantasy, we had best get moving."

"Whatever you say, Severus," Lupin said, releasing his lover. "You're running this show."

Severus nodded and turned back to the doorway. "I shall go out and come back in. Pretend to be surprised to see me - I don't believe that should be beyond your acting abilities."

Lupin snorted at that but Severus was gone and didn't hear. With a grin of anticipation, Lupin thought back to his youth and that particular night…

**************

Remus looked around the room of the Shrieking Shack with a sigh, thankful that the house elves had cleaned up a bit after the mess he'd made of the place during his last transformation. They'd made up the bed with fresh linen and set out candles - not that he'd use them. Too much of a risk that the wolf would knock them over and set the place on fire, and he didn't need their light in his transformed form. 

He sighed and decided to go ahead and get undressed, even if it was early. No point in waiting until the last minute. Dumbledore had expressed hopes about the latest potion Remus was taking, but Remus knew better than to hope. He'd been through too many potions and treatments in his young life. The only thing that came close to helping was the presence of his friends in their animagi forms.

They wouldn't be coming tonight, though. Too close to finals: they'd all been using every spare moment to study, especially as James and Sirius wanted to become Aurors. Remus sighed and pulled off his shirt, then froze as he heard a sound behind him, the sound of the trap door being opened.

He turned around "Sirius? James? Lumos!" he called out, lighting the candles. He'd have to remember to extinguish them before the change.

Severus Snape stepped into the room, his dark eyes fixed on Remus in an odd way. "Good evening, Remus."

"Severus?" Remus said, startled, and for one moment, a smile lit up his face. They so rarely got to see each other without anyone else around, had barely been able to snatch furtive kisses in the library stacks the last few days. Remus' teen-aged body needed more, and his soul hungered for its mate…

Hungered…

"Severus, get out!" he said urgently, crossing to the other boy. "Don't ask me why - I'll tell you later - but right now you have to get out."

"It's all right," Severus said, and he reached out to gently touch the scar on Remus' shoulder. "I know."

The touch electrified Remus and his pants felt suddenly tight. "How?" he asked hoarsely.

Severus gave him his 'don't be an idiot, Lupin' look. "Considering my marks in Defence against the Dark Arts…?" His hand continued caressing Remus' bare shoulder.

"Then why did you come here?" Remus asked, trying not to whimper like a puppy at the feel of those fingers running over his skin. 

"Your friend Black told me I'd find you here." He raised an eyebrow. "No doubt intent on scaring the shit out of me while he laughed at my discomfiture. I've taken precautions to prevent them interrupting us."

"Precautions…us…?" Remus asked, feeling as if he was missing pages of his script. Not that he cared so long as Severus kept doing that with his fingers.

Severus nodded, and Remus could see that his odd dark eyes were filled with a kind of hunger. "The trap door is bolted from this side. And - forgive me if I am being presumptuous, but I was under the impression that you desired to further our relationship…?"

Remus loved the way Severus talked, but right now words were the last thing he wanted to hear. They only had a few minutes before he had to send Severus away, for his own safety. So he shut his boyfriend up the way that worked best: he kissed him.

Severus moaned and surrendered to the kiss as the dominant side of Remus took control. He wrapped his arms around Remus so tightly that the werewolf felt as if he was trying to merge their two bodies together. Which sounded like a wonderful idea to him.

"Can't," he said finally, reluctantly pushing Severus away. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me," Severus said smugly. "That new potion the Headmaster has been giving you? I invented it."

Remus gave him a Look. "Not that I want to cast aspersions on your potion-making ability, but as far as I know, this potion is untested. I refuse to risk your life - "

The rest of his sentence was unfinished because Severus suddenly melted away before him, transforming into a large black cat. No, a leopard, he corrected himself, and he couldn't help grinning at that. How appropriate, he thought. And then his smile widened; there was no doubt in his mind that Severus had learned how to do this, just for him. Just like his friends.

His smile faded a bit at the thought of his friends. Severus immediately transformed back into himself and hesitantly touched his cheek.

"Remus? I thought you'd be pleased. While in my animagus form, I am protected from harm, should the potion fail to work properly."

"I _am_ pleased," Remus said, catching Severus' hand and pressing a kiss against his palm. "I'm just…overwhelmed that you'd do this for me."

And suddenly Lupin knew that this was the perfect moment. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the jeweler's box.

"I bought this for you," he said, holding the box out to Severus. 

Severus opened the box and glanced inside, then looked back at Remus, surprised. "Remus?" Inside the box lay a gold ring and a thin gold chain. He picked the ring up and saw that the inside had been engraved with their initials. Following the old customs, if Severus wore the ring on the chain around his neck, they were promised to each other. And if he put the ring on his finger, they were married by Wizarding common law.

Remus shrugged a little, looking at the floor and knowing he was blushing. "I know it might be a bit too soon…"

Severus took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto his finger without saying a word.

Remus thought that his grin might split his face open. "That's…wow. Um, thanks. For accepting, I mean."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Eloquent as always, Lupin."

"I'll leave the words to you," Remus said. "I'm more of a man of action."

With that, he pulled Severus into his arms again, kissing him until they both forgot how to breathe and had to break apart for a moment to remember how.

"Wow," Severus murmured, burying his face against Remus' bare shoulder. Somehow in the process, his outer robes had been discarded and his shirt had come unbuttoned, their bare chests rubbing together in a way that made both of them moan. "You do realize that technically this is our wedding night?" he murmured, nuzzling at the skin on Remus' neck.

Remus grinned. "Be gentle with me? Ouch!" he complained as Severus nipped at him. 

"Prat," Severus said. "You also realize that we have only a short while before your transformation, and while I am quite fond of you, bestiality is not something I had in mind for my first time."

Remus' heart glowed at the knowledge that it was the first time for Severus as well as himself. "Me, neither," he said and released Severus, gently pushing him down on the bed. He was keenly aware that Severus was watching him as his hands went to the fastenings of his trousers, but the thought excited rather than embarrassed him. He toed off his shoes then let his trousers drop and kicked them away.

Severus' eyes drank him in hungrily. "Beautiful," he murmured.

Remus flushed. "I'm not," he protested. "Not like you." He crawled up on the bed and straddled Severus' thighs, running his hands up the pale flesh of his lover's chest. "So smooth and pale and elegant."

Severus snorted. "Scrawny and jaundiced, you mean."

"No, I don't," Remus said firmly and leaned over to kiss him. "I love you, Severus Snape, and I think you're beautiful. I'm coarse and hairy compared to you."

"I like you that way," Severus replied, reaching up to run his fingers over Remus' hairier chest. 

"Then we've both got what we want." Remus kissed Severus again on the lips, briefly, then began working his way down his lover's body, kissing every inch of flesh as he removed Severus' clothes. This was new, being able to see and taste and touch. The most they'd been able to manage so far had been heated kisses and furtive hand-jobs in dark closets, although there'd been that one time late at night in the library when Severus had crawled under the table - and under his robes - and sucked him off.

Severus' own cock was before him now, and he tentatively licked it, wondering how it tasted. _Wonderful_ , his body responded, and he eagerly licked and sucked at it until Severus fingers clenched in his hair warning him that his lover was about to come. Remus didn't heed the warning; instead, he opened his mouth to take as much in as he could and sucked again. Severus cried out and convulsed under him, and Remus eagerly drank him down. It wasn't bad, really, and he thought he could become quite fond of it. With a last kiss to the crown of his lover's prick, Remus crawled back up his body and kissed his mouth.

Severus responded quite eagerly, murmuring against his lips, "What about you?"

"I can wait," Remus replied, covering Severus' face with kisses. He'd never noticed just how black and thick those eyelashes were…

Severus pulled away, scrabbling for his trousers from the side of the bed. He pulled something out of the pocket - a small jar - and held it up for Remus to see. "Take me."

Remus blinked, realizing that the jar was lubricant. His cock throbbed at the idea of being inside his lover - his mate - but he hesitated. "Are you certain?" Severus gave him that Look again and Remus grinned. "Yeah, I know. 'Stop being an idiot, Lupin. I wouldn't have mentioned it _or_ brought the lube if I didn't mean it'."

Severus smirked. "Very good, Remus. You _can_ be taught, it would appear. Unlike your friends."

"Nice." Remus shifted to the side and tapped Severus' hip. "Roll over on your side and pull up your leg. I understand it's easier the first time like that."

Severus obeyed, and Remus thought that his lover was trembling slightly despite his eagerness. He moved up behind Severus and pressed a kiss to the base of his neck. "Relax," he murmured, running his hands over the other boy's skin. "I'm going to get you ready first."

Carefully, he inserted his fingers and stretched the opening, feeling Severus' ready response. Then he slicked up himself and carefully, slowly, pressed his way inside.

It was hot, it was tight, it was _heaven_ , and Remus had to bite his lip to keep from pushing in too fast and too hard. Fortunately, in this position it was easier to maintain control although he was aching from the effort of holding back by the time he was fully inside.

"All right?" he asked softly, kissing Severus' neck and ear.

"Yes," Severus panted. "Just full. _Move_ for Circe's sake, Lupin!"

Remus chuckled and kissed him again, then pressed his forehead against Severus' back and concentrated on moving in and out in a steady rhythm so as not to hurt his lover. Severus certainly didn't sound like he was in pain, quite the opposite. Remus could hardly wait for his own turn on the bottom; perhaps in the morning, before they returned to the school, he could convince Severus to relieve him of his own virginity. He'd be tired after the transformation, but the idea of lying like this, wrapped in his lover's arms, while that elegant prick slowly fucked him made him moan in anticipation.

He sped up his thrusting and shifted his angle slightly, hitting something that made Severus moan and press back against him like a wild thing. That was enough to trigger his climax, and he had just enough presence of mind to reach around and grab Severus' cock before delirium swept over him. He thought he heard Severus cry out again and felt dampness on his hand, but he was too involved in his own release to pay much heed.

Sated, he pressed a last kiss against Severus' nape and gently eased out. His lover's hiss let him know that the other boy would be feeling this in the morning; oddly enough, instead of making him feel guilty, it made him feel smug and possessive.

_Mine_

With a groan, he sat up and reached for his discarded shirt, using it to wipe them both down. "Severus," he said, gently shaking the other boy's shoulder. "It's time. You'd better transform, just in case."

Severus grumbled something under his breath but the body next to his rippled and shifted into the black leopard. Remus ran his hand over the sleek fur and grinned.

"Figures you'd be a cat," he teased. The leopard growled at him, sounding so much like Severus' growl that he laughed. "Sorry. _Leopard_."

He felt the first sign of his oncoming transformation and groaned involuntarily. It wasn't nearly as bad as it had been in the past, and even if Severus' potion didn't allow him to retain his mind, he was grateful for that. His body twisted and shifted and reformed itself, and several agonizing minutes later, the wolf lay panting and shivering on the bed.

Something warm licked his paw, and the wolf shifted his head to see the leopard studying him with a serious look on its face. Then it leaned forward and, before he could move away from danger, licked him across his muzzle.

No one had ever done that before. Sirius had given him sloppy dog licks across his paws or his nose, but nothing like this. Nothing that felt like a kiss. The leopard did it again, and Remus heard an odd rumbling sound. His stomach? He wondered - he certainly hadn't eaten much dinner. Then he realized that the sound wasn't coming from him - it was coming from Severus and he was _purring_.

At the same time, Remus realized that he was thinking this clearly, without any of the blood-lust that usually filled his mind. _It had worked!_ Severus' potion had worked!

Relief flooded Remus, and he scooted over to lick his lover's own muzzle enthusiastically. He licked him again, just to annoy Severus, and then he held the leopard down and thoroughly licking him from head to toe. His fur was like warm velvet, so warm and smooth, and the smell on his lover's body of spent seed and rising arousal made him light-headed with delight. He licked at the fur-covered balls, bathing them thoroughly, then licked once along the exposed shaft.

Severus growled and moved under him, rolling to pin the wolf under him, belly to belly. It wasn't comfortable, but Remus readily surrendered control, wagging his tail to encourage his lover to reciprocate. The leopard sniffed at his fur, then started rubbing against him in a way that made Remus yip with delight. Severus purred and rubbed harder, their pricks sliding alongside each other as they humped until they both collapsed in a sated, sticky pile.

After a few minutes of blissful silence, the leopard made a disgusted cat 'look what you've done to my fur' noise that was so like Snape that the wolf gave a low bark of amusement. 

Lupin sighed contentedly, unexpectedly happy with the way this surprising evening had turned out. Snape had accepted his ring, was willing to commit to spending the rest of their lives together. He knew that they had a lot to talk about in the morning: plans to discuss, details to work out. But for now, he was content. With a little sigh, he lay his head down across Severus' paws and allowed himself to drift to sleep.

End of Flavour #29


	31. Flavour # 30 - Zippity Do-Dah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PAIRING: This part - RL/SS, RL/BZ
> 
> RATING: NC-17
> 
> KINKS: Zippers, of the BDSM kind

Lupin woke to the awareness of someone nuzzling his neck and smirked. "Someone's feeling frisky this morning."

"Objections?" Snape asked, kissing his way along Lupin's neck.

"Nope, as long as you realize that I'm going to just lie here and be adored."

Snape snorted. "You don't have a high opinion of yourself, do you?"

"No, that's what I have you here for." He rolled over on his back and smiled up at Snape. "Morning, husband."

"Morning, wife."

Lupin smacked him on the chest. "Hey! I am _not_ the little woman, so don't even start."

The corners of Snape's mouth turned up slightly. "Are you certain? Because I was going to start right about here." He leaned down and tongued one of Lupin's nipples, making the other man moan. "But if you'd rather not…"

Lupin put his hand on the back of Snape's head, holding him in place. "Stop teasing."

"You like it when I tease."

"Sometimes."

Snape slipped out of his grip, sitting back on his heels. "How about if I do something special for you this morning?"

Lupin looked at him suspiciously. "What did you have in mind?"

Snape reached for his trousers and pulled out a familiar looking vial. "What if we celebrate tonight a little early?"

Lupin looked at the vial with interest. "Zabini?" Snape nodded. "As long as you remember that I'm not up for much of anything athletic."

"Oh, you'll be up by the time I get through with you." Lupin rolled his eyes. "Not to worry, Lupin. I have everything in hand."

"I certainly hope so," Lupin teased, resting his own hand over his flaccid cock.

This time Snape rolled his eyes, then got up from the bed and pulled on his purloined student robes. 

"Mmm, so Mr. Zabini favours the traditional, does he?" Lupin said with a grin. 

"Mr. Zabini is a pragmatist, and wearing too much at a time like this is a waste." Snape pulled a flask out of his seemingly bottomless trouser pocket, then dropped the hair from the vial into it. It bubbled for a moment, then he swallowed it quickly.

A moment later, Blaise Zabini stood before Lupin, his dark fringe hanging partly over his eyes but not obscuring the gleam in his eyes as he glanced down Lupin's body and then back up.

"Professor Lupin? Professor Snape sent me to see you, to…handle my detention. He said that you required assistance?"

"Ah, yes," Lupin said languidly, looking up at the young man from where he lay on the bed. "I'm having a bit of difficulty with my robes this morning. I don't seem to be able to manage the zips. Do you know anything about zips, Zabini?"

"Yes, sir; I am quite familiar with them. May I show you?"

Lupin waved his hand, signalling his acceptance. Zabini picked up a pair of trousers from the floor and pulled out several clothespins and a short length of string. Lupin watched him, curious as to what he intended to do with those things, but Zabini didn't say a word as he crawled onto the bed and knelt next to Lupin.

"The trick, sir, is to place the clips just right," Zabini said. He laid the string along Lupin's chest, with the ends resting on his nipples. He opened one of the clips and set it on Lupin's nipple. Lupin hissed at the brief pain and then sighed as the pain melted into bliss. Zabini set another clip about an inch away, pinching up the skin, and once again Lupin felt the pain and resulting warmth. Several more clips were set into place, and by the time Zabini set the last one over his other nipple, Lupin was riding a wave of endorphins.

"How is that, Professor?" Zabini asked. "Better?" Lupin nodded dreamily. Zabini looked down at Lupin's cock and saw that it was hard, and he smirked. "I can see you're enjoying it." He picked up the jar of lubricant from where it had been tossed the previous night and slicked up Lupin's cock. Then, lifting his robes so that Lupin could watch, he straddled Lupin's thighs and sank down on his cock in one steady movement, then dropped the robes and began riding in earnest.

Lupin moaned at the feeling of tightness enveloping his cock and grabbed fistfuls of bedding to keep from grabbing Zambini's hips and pumping up into him. It was so erotic, so _dirty_ , to watch. Zabini appeared fully clothed but Lupin could feel his naked flesh under the robe sliding against his own skin. It was so sexy, so perverted, and he wondered if he could convince Snape to do this part again, in his own body.

And then Zabini grasped one end of the string and quickly pulled it, making each of the clips come off, one after another in rapid succession. Lupin's mouth fell open in a silent scream as pain followed swiftly by ecstasy ripped through him, and then his orgasm shattered what was left of him.

When he came back to consciousness, Snape-Zabini was sprawled over him, a sated and smug look on his face. "Well?" he asked.

"I thought you said I wouldn't have to do any work," Lupin said weakly. "I feel like I've been run over by a hippogriff."

Snape laughed and kissed him. Lupin knew he'd never hear the end of it from the smug bastard, but he didn't care. He wrapped his arms around his partner and drifted off to sleep.

End of Flavour #30

* * *

* * *


	32. Flavour #31 - Old Fashioned Vanilla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PAIRING: This part - RL/SS, ??/SS
> 
> RATING: R
> 
> KINKS: Vanilla

Lupin was in a very good mood.

He'd woken up for the second time that morning wrapped in the arms of his lover - no, his husband. He rolled that word around on his tongue. His husband. Even now, hours later, it still made him grin. (Of course, Snape would say that he was grinning because of what had happened before he'd fallen asleep, the smug bastard.)

Then, at breakfast, Dumbledore had looked over at them with a twinkle in his eye and said, "Why, Severus! I do believe you're wearing something new today."

The other professors had looked first at Snape, who was dressed in his usual black, and then back at Dumbledore as if wondering if he'd finally gone round the twist. Lupin had forcibly restrained a smile, while Snape had blandly looked back at Dumbledore.

"Thank you, Albus. Remus and I shall, of course, be registering at the usual places. Might I suggest new linen as an appropriate choice? Or perhaps something for the kitchen?" He lifted his teacup and the morning light through the windows glinted off the ring on his hand.

Sinistra nearly choked on her own drink. "You're _married_?"

"Really?" Flitwick said delightedly. "Well done! Well done, indeed!" He turned to Hagrid on his other side. "Did you hear that, Rubeus? Severus and Remus have gotten married!"

"Blimey!" Hagrid exclaimed, his loud voice catching the attention of the students at the Gryffindor table. He beamed at them both. "Tha's somethin' I never thought t'see. Best wishes t'you both, o' course."

Word rapidly spread down the Gryffindor table, then to the other tables as well. There were stares and whispers, and through it all Snape continued to calmly eat his breakfast. Lupin could hardly eat for grinning; even when Snape stepped on his foot and growled at him to _stop smirking, for Merlin's sake!_

"Did I ever tell you how much I like it when you growl at me?" he murmured to Snape, his smirk widening into a grin.

"That explains our situation, then," Snape retorted, "since I spend a great deal of time growling at you." 

Several of the teachers looked at them as if they weren't quite sure they'd heard him correctly, but Lupin just laughed and managed to turn his attention back to his breakfast. 

That was the last thing to hold his attention for the rest of the day. He knew he looked like an idiot, walking around with a grin on his face, but he didn't care. He was happy and in love.

*********

Lupin reclined on the bed, watching his partner undressing for bed. He had already stripped down to his boxers and was thinking about a nice, normal evening in bed. Although he'd enjoyed the fantasies, the variety had become more than a little wearing, and he was actually looking forward to making ordinary love to Severus as himself.

Snape glanced over at him and smirked. "I don't believe you've stopped grinning since this morning."

"Someone has a high opinion of their sexual expertise," Lupin retorted. "If you must know, it's because of what happened at breakfast. You surprised me."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "It has hardly been a secret that we are in a relationship. Did you think I would be ashamed to admit that we have legalized that relationship?"

Lupin shrugged, not looking at Snape's face. "Werewolves aren't highly regarded by most people."

"Neither are former Death eaters." Snape reached out to touch Lupin's face, gently tracing his features. 

Lupin captured his partner's hand and kissed his palm, then tugged his hand. "Come to bed," he said, his voice husky with desire.

"Not so fast, Lupin." Snape produced a familiar looking flask. "I believe you promised that you would reciprocate if I fulfilled your fantasies for a month."

Lupin groaned and fell back on the bed, covering his eyes. "You're going to hold me to that, aren't you?"

In reply, Snape placed the flask in his hand. Lupin sighed and uncapped it, then swallowed the contents. He felt the familiar tingle of the polyjuice potion working and sighed again.

"So, who am I?" he asked, curious despite himself about who Snape would fantasize about. 

In reply, Snape waved his hand and a mirror appeared on the ceiling above the bed. Lupin glanced up and saw…himself.

"It didn't work," he said.

"Are you casting aspersions on my abilities as a potion maker?" Snape asked, shedding his dressing gown. "Of course it worked."

Lupin blinked. "For your first night of fantasies, you want me to be…me?"

Snape nodded as he crawled onto the bed between Lupin's knees. "And for the remainder of my month as well."

"Just me," Lupin repeated. "Nothing added, nothing changed. Just…me."

"Yes." Snape continued his crawl up his husband's body until he could kiss him. "Is there something about this arrangement that you find incomprehensible?"

"All your fantasies are about me," Lupin stated, not asking. His throat felt suddenly tight. 

"Always have been." Snape's eyes met his lover's, and the intensity in them set Lupin's blood on fire.

"That's so…" Words failed him so he pulled Snape's head down and kissed him thoroughly. "I'm an idiot," he said when he finally released his lover.

Snape smirked. "Yes, but I've become rather fond of your idiocy. Although perhaps I could spank you for it, if you'd like."

"Maybe later," Lupin said, pulling him back down. "Right now, I think I want to try this without the kinks." Then he paused and frowned. "You're not going to make me drink that stuff every day, are you? Severus?"

"Lupin, shut up and kiss me."

Lupin laughed and obeyed. And as he looked up at the mirror and saw the two of them, twined together in love, he decided that the upcoming month was going to be fun.

And wondered if Snape would let him keep the mirror…

End of 31 Flavours


End file.
